Dimensional Duels
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Bracelet Girls vs Yu Boys! A simple fanfic with each chapter containing one duel between one of the pairs in a different setting. First chapter: Yugo vs Rin! Second chapter: Yuto vs Ruri! Third chapter: Yuri vs Serena! Fourth chapter: Yuya vs Yuzu! Fifth and sixth chapter: ?
1. Yugo vs Rin! Friendship Cup Finals!

There will be a longer author's note at the end, but for now...

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V! I hope you enjoy!

...

''It's finally time for what you all have been waiting for! The finals of our one and only Friendship Cup!'' The ever energetic MC of the event, Melissa Claire, shouted from the helicopter and the crowd underneath her cheered and yelled in excitement, with the exception of a few Tops people who thought such 'vulgar behavior' was beneath them. They opted to just clap politely. ''We have seen many amazing duels so far, but like always, I'm sure the finals one will blow everyone away!'' And no, she wasn't just saying that because both finalists used Wind decks.

''And to think, it's two Commons...'' A tops woman wearing expensive jewelry and a purple dress sneered, as her husband sitting next to her nodded.

''Truly disgraceful. Is there no good Tops duelists left?'' The man wondered while tugging on his mustache.

''It's not like it matters!'' The two adults looked down at their son who had his face pressed against the glass. ''Neither of them can defeat Jack, it's just impossible.'' The boy said with a wide grin, making his parents smile a little as well. Their son had a point. The King would never lose, especially not to either of the weak Commons in the finals.

''C'mon, show those high and mighty Tops what Commons are made of!'' A young man in ragged clothing yelled, his two friends next to him joining in on the yell.

''Hey mom, who do you think will win?'' A young girl asked, tugging on her mother's hand while tightly holding a worn-out teddy bear on the other. The mother smiled down at her daughter before raising her gaze back up at the two hologram figures.

''It's hard to say. I'm just glad that whoever it is, it will be a Commons winning.'' Tops would see that there were other worthy duelists besides Jack!

''I'm sure all of you know them already, but let's introduce our two finalists anyway. Facing off in the finals are two childhood friends, Yugo and Rin!'' Melissa yelled as she pointed at the Yugo hologram with her right hand and the Rin one with her left hand. The cheering on the Commons side intensified, but the Tops remained neutral to the whole situation, never raising their voices unless it was absolutely necessary.

...

Rin and Yugo had already been lead down from the penthouse and to the stadium where they would soon start their duel on their D-Wheels. There was just one little problem with that...

''No, you take our D-Wheel!''

''No, you take our D-Wheel!''

''No, you!''

''No, you!''

Rin and Yugo panted as they kept yelling at each other while the staff looked on awkwardly, not sure whether they should interrupt or not. They didn't understand the importance of the argument after all.

''Why do you have to make this so difficult?'' Rin sighed as she looked at the D-Wheel, their D-Wheel. She then returned her gaze to her childhood friend, who had his arms crossed. ''Just take it, I know you want to.'' No matter how much he tried to make her take the D-Wheel, she knew that Yugo wanted nothing more than to duel the finals match on it.

''But you're the one it's named after.'' Yugo said, causing Rin to clench her hands into a fist.

''I never agreed to name it Ringo!'' Rin yelled, remembering when Yugo came up with the name when she was still asleep and then he went around to tell everyone about it, making it very difficult for her to object to the actual name. ''Besides...there's part of your name in there too...'' Rin blushed a little. It reminded her of those celebrity couple names she saw on magazines...on those rare occasions when she had a chance to read one. N-Not that she and Yugo were a couple or anything of the sort. ''You're the one who's more skilled with it.'' It wasn't a surprise, he was the one who rode on it more often.

''I know, but it's our D-Wheel, one we made it together. It's like..it's like...'' Yugo glanced at the D-Wheel before turning back to Rin. ''It's like our child!'' Yugo said with a grin as Rin's face turned even redder. She was silent for a few seconds and then...''Argh!'' Yugo grunted when Rin suddenly kneeled him in the stomach.

''Idiot! Don't say weird stuff like that!'' Rin looked away from him, trying to get the blush go down while also trying not to think about the implications of what Yugo just said.

''S-Sorry...sorry...'' Yugo took a few moments to catch his breath. No matter how many times it happened, he could never quite get used to Rin suddenly attacking him in some manner. ''What I meant is that it's not right for me just take it for the finals. It's something we both worked on together, equally. For something as important as this, I can't just claim...'' Yugo's sentence was stopped short by, what was in his opinion the most wonderful sound in the world, Rin laughing.

''I understand that, that's why we kept switching around during the previous rounds. But like I said, you're more skillful with it and you're the one who originally proposed the crazy idea of building our own D-Wheel. You're the one who never wants to duel on the ground unless you absolutely have to. '' Yugo blushed a little at the reminder, but continued to listen to what Rin had to say. ''So believe me, I don't mind at all if you take the D-Wheel. I can use a Friendship Cup issued one. So why don't we stop this bickering and have the best duel either of us have ever had?'' Rin asked and there was absolutely no way Yugo could ever say no when Rin was smiling at him like that. She could ask him to eat dirt with that smile on her face and he would do it! ...Maybe.

''Alright!'' Yugo said and put his duel disk on the D-Wheel, where it rightfully belonged. ''Just don't blame it on the D-Wheel when you lose!'' Yugo proceeded to put the helmet on as Rin smiled a bit more.

''There's the Yugo I know and love...even though you have never beaten me before.'' Rin didn't want Yugo dwell on the first part of that sentence too much, not wanting him to know that her love went a bit deeper than friendship.

''There's a first time for everything.'' Yugo grinned and Rin turned around to leave and prepare herself...''Hey Rin...'' Rin turned around and was surprised to see Yugo looking...a bit timid? That wasn't like him. For better or worse, Yugo was the most straightforward person she knew. ''After this duel is over...there's something I want to tell you...'' Yugo averted his gaze from Rin, but even with that helmet on, she could see his cheeks turning red.

''After I win, you mean.'' Rin said, trying not to draw any conclusions from Yugo's behavior. Yes, he could be implying what she hoped he was implying, but what if he wasn't? ''See you on the arena.'' Then Rin ran off, not wanting to be late for what was sure to be the most important duel of her life.

''Rin...'' Yugo stared after her with a distant look in his eyes, when he noticed the staff staring at him. ''What are you staring at?! He yelled and the employess continued to do whatever they were doing before they were interrupted by the lover's quarrel.

...

''Now let's welcome our two finalists on to the arena. First up is...'' A cloud of smoke emerged from the garage as it opened up, but soon enough, a D-Wheel jumped out of there and landed on the ground where it did a small spin, before continuing its way forward. ''Yugo!'' Close-up shots of Yugo and his white D-Wheel appeared all over the arena so everyone could have a good look. ''Coming out of nowhere, this young man has been dominating the competition with his fast and powerful synchro plays and duels focused around his Ace Monster, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. I wonder what he has in store for us today.'' Yugo took in the attention, but he didn't wave or respond to the audience in any way. He couldn't win this duel unless he was 100% focused on it! Nothing would distract...

''Wait, is his name You go?''

''That's what I heard.''

''It's not You go, it's Yugo!'' Yugo yelled at the two men who pretended like they didn't even hear him. ''Sheesh, my name can't be that difficult...''

''Facing off against Yugo is his childhood friend...'' Another puff of smoke was dispensed from the entrance as a new D-Wheel took the stage, this one was green in color with a few white streaks on it and like the D-Wheel before it, after landing, it made a small spin before heading forward. ''Rin!'' Half of Yugo's close-ups disappeared as they were replaced by close-ups of Rin. ''During this entire tournament, Rin has been efficient in dealing both effect and battle damage to her opponents, to the point that some have started calling her *The Ice Princess*. Will she whittle down Yugo's life points today as well?'' Unlike Yugo, Rin waved to the audience a bit, though she was slightly confused about something.

''Who calls me an ice princess?'' Not that she minded the nickname, she just wasn't sure if it fit her. Nevertheless, she rode her D-Wheel to the starting line where Yugo was waiting. ''This is it Yugo. The final...Huh, Yugo?'' Rin noticed that Yugo was looking away from her for some reason. ''Hey Yugo!'' She yelled, but he still didn't look her way.

 _''Rin looks way too cute in her D-Wheel outfit. I'm sure as soon as I turn around I'll try to hug her and then...''_ His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly found himself face-to-face with Rin, who had grabbed his head so he would face her.

''Let's both do your best, okay?'' Rin asked as she pulled her head back a bit while Yugo was still stunned that she got so close to his face.

''R-Right...'' He glanced over at her and tried his best not to suddenly hug or glomp Rin. A guy could only take a knee to the stomach so many times per day after all.

''It seems both duelits are ready so without further ado...Speed World Neo, activate!'' Melissa snapped her fingers and a field spell known as Speed World Neo appeared on the screens of both D-Wheels.

''Speed World Neo activated. Duel Mode, standby.'' A computer voice from both D-Wheel's said as Yugo and Rin prepared themselves by starting the engines of their respective vehicles. Yugo and Rin glanced at each other and nodded, silently wishing each other good luck one last time.

''3, 2, 1 Riding Duel, acceleration!'' Both D-Wheels left off at the same time, both aiming for that first corner.

''Duel!''

Yugo's Life Points: 4000

Rin's Life Points: 4000

Both D-Wheels were going full throttle, neither giving an inch to the other in hopes of getting the first corner and as such, the first turn of the duel. Rin and Yugo grit their teeth as they neared the turn, until Yugo grinned and slowed down a bit. Rin had no time to react to this and as such, took the first corner first. ''It was looking like they were neck-to-neck, but at the last second, Rin pulls ahead to get the first turn.'' Melissa commented, so eager for the finals duel.

 _''No, he let me have that first corner.''_ Rin thought as she glanced back at Yugo, knowing full well that their custom-made D-Wheel could reach much higher speed than these Friendship Cup issued ones. The only explanation was that Yugo wanted her to have the first turn. ''Well, I won't disappoint him!'' He was going to regret giving this chance to her.

''My turn! When I control no monsters, I can special summon this monster from my hand. Wind Witch - Ice Bell!'' A witch girl riding on a small frozen broom appeared on the field with a wave of its wand.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level: 3

''And when it's special summoned by this effect, I can special summon a Wind Witch monster from my deck and I choose a Tuner monster, Wind Witch - Snow Bell!'' The witch girl was joined by a small bell creature.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster/Tuner Atk: 100 Def: 100 Level 1:

''Not to mention, when Ice Bell is normal or special summoned, I can inflict 500 damage to my opponent.'' The witch girl waved its wand at Yugo, shooting out cold wind at him. It felt a bit cold for a moment, but the feeling was soon gone.

Yugo's Life Points: 3500

''And just like in all her other duels, Rin inflicts the first damage!'' Melissa's comment was followed by a loud cheer from the audience, especially from people who were holding up Rin signs and even posters.

''I have taken that hit so many times, I can hardly feel it anymore!'' Yugo smirked. ''Besides I'm not worried. Since you used Ice Bell's effect, you can only summon level 5 or higher monsters from your extra deck and right now, you're combined levels are only 4!''

''Oh Yugo, did you really think I would make a mistake like that?'' Rin asked and Yugo just looked away from her, making Rin glare at him a little. ''We may have lived in the Commons, but that doesn't mean I can't do basic math. And I'll show it by activating this, Quick-Play Spell, Wind Bell of Discord! With this, I target one Wind Witch monster I control and summon from my deck a Wind Witch monsters that's lower level than it. So I target Ice Bell and special summon another Wind Witch - Snow Bell.'' Another bell creature appeared, but there seemed to be something a bit...different about this one. ''Now for Wind Bell of Discord's second effect. Since the monster I summoned is a Tuner monster, it becomes a non-tuner and it's level is increased by 1.'' The bell shook a little. ''Now tell me Yugo, how do the levels add up?'' Rin asked with a bit of a smug grin.

''It's six...can we just move on?'' Yugo asked, already regretting what he said.

''As you wish. I tune my now level 2 Snow Bell and level 3 Ice Bell with my level 1 Snow Bell. An endless hail storm blows through, halting everyone in its path. Synchro Summon! Defender of Snow! Level 6! Wind Witch - Hail Bell.'' The three monsters were replaced by one larger one. This one was larger light blue bell, with small limbs and a head jutting out of it. As it landed on the field, it was surrounded by mist and it turned blue.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster Atk: 1400 Def: 2700 Level: 6

''I set two cards face-down and end my turn. During the End Phase, Hail Bell's effect activates! You take 500 damage for each Wind monster on the field!'' Hail Bell created a small cloud over Yugo that shot out hail at his face, making him flinch.

Yugo's Life Points: 3000

''Awesome Rin!''

''Keep it up!''

''Show that no go who's boss!''

''It's Yugo!'' He yelled to Rin's more...enthusiastic fans. _''Besides, this is expected of her. If she couldn't deal that much damage on her first turn, I would be disappointed.''_ Yugo thought about all their previous duels and there wasn't a single one where Rin hadn't managed to deal effect damage on him on her first turn. ''My turn.'' Yugo looked at his hand and smirked. Rin might have good defense, but he had what he needed to break it! ''Stop me if you have heard this before. When I control no monsters, I can special summon this monster from my hand. Speedroid Terrortop!'' On Yugo's field appeared a series of spinning tops, all attached to each other.

Attribute: Wind Type: Machine Atk: 1200 Def: 900 Level: 3

''When...

''When my opponent special summons a monster, I can activate Hail Bell's effect!'' The said monster glowed as a white hole appeared on the field. ''I can special summon one Wind Witch monster from my graveyard and I choose Ice Bell, in defense mode!'' Familiar-looking witch girl flew out of the hole and was ready to shoot out more icy wind at Yugo, but...''Don't worry. I can only use this effect once per turn and the monster that is summoned has its effects negated.'' Ice Bell pouted when it heard this and took its place next to Hail Bell.

''As I was saying before someone interrupted me, when Terrortop is normal or special summoned, I can add one Speedroid monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Tri-Eyed Dice, which I summon to the field immediately.'' A blue dice with three eyes and three sides appeared next to the group of tops.

Attribute: Wind Type: Machine/Tuner Atk: 300 Def: 1500 Level: 3

''Now I tune my level 3 Terrortop with my level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice! Magical sword with the form of cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!'' A monster resembling...well, Kendama appeared on Yugo's side of the field with a flash of light.

Attribute: Wind Type: Machine Atk: 2200 Def: 1600 Level: 6

''Next I activate a Spell Card, Hi Speed Relevel! By banishing Terrortop in my graveyard, I make Kendama the same level as it, but more importantly increase its attack by 500 for each level!'' Kendama glowed orange as energy was added to it, increasing its attack power to 3700. ''That 1000 damage on your first turn, I'll pay it back twice over! Kendama attack Wind Witch - Ice Bell!'' Yugo ordered as his monster shot out at the smaller one. The witch girl looked horrified as the sword-like monster approached it and...

''I activate a Trap Card, Bewitching Wind! By targeting Hail Bell, I increase its Attack and Defense Points by 500 and make it the only monster you can attack on this Battle Phase!'' Kendama suddenly changed direction and headed for the other monster, making Ice Bell sigh from relief. ''Time for Hail Bell's final effect. Once per turn, it can't be destroyed by battle!'' Hail Bell took Kendama's attack head-on!

''But because of Kendama's effect, you still take piercing damage!'' Kendama shot two smaller swords that both hit Rin, before returning back to Yugo's side of the field.

Rin's Life Points: 3500

''500 damage is nothing compared to what you're going to get at the End Phase. Thanks to Hail Bell's effect, with three Wind monsters, that will be a total of 1500 damage.'' Rin smiled, but it faded when she heard Yugo chuckling.

''You shouldn't underestimate me like that. I activate Speedroid Doublade's effect from my hand. By discarding it to the graveyard, a Speedroid monster I control can make a second attack!'' For a brief moment, two toy swords clashing against each other could be seen on the field, but they disappeared as soon as they appeared. ''Now Kendama, attack Hail Bell again!'' This time instead of withstanding the attack, Kendama cut through Hail Bell and hit Rin with a tip of its blade, making her flinch.

Rin's Life Points: 3000

''Not bad. I'd expect nothing less from you.'' Rin said, making Yugo blush a little. He personally didn't think it was that impressive, but he would take any compliment from Rin that he could.

''I set two cards face-down and end my turn. At this moment, Hi-Speed Relevel's effect stops and Kendama's attack points return to normal.'' The monster glowed orange again as the power it was infused with left it.

''Back to me then!'' Rin had hoped that her Hail Bell defense would have lasted her a bit longer, but a good duelist always had a back-up plan. ''I tribute Ice Bell in order to Special Summon Wind Witch - Icicle Bell.'' This time a chubbier-looking witch appeared, standing on two frozen brooms.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster Atk: 2100 Def: 1100 Level: 5

''When Icicle Bell is normal or special summoned, I can special summon one level 4 or lower Wind Witch from my deck and I special summon Wind Witch - White Bell.'' Icicle Bell performed a spell and summoned out a snowglobe with small white wings and lots of snow inside it.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster/Tuner Atk: 200 Def: 200 Level: 2

''Now I tune my level 5 Icicle Bell with my level 2 White Bell. Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell!'' A frozen monster with a spherical body, two wings coming out of its head and a ice shard at the bottom took the field. As soon as it appeared, it was surrounded by snowflakes.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Level: 7

''There it is, Rin's ace monster!'' Cheering from Rin's side intensified, especially from the Commons.

''A monster that elegant is wasted on Commons.'' A Tops lady said while taking a sip of her tea. ''Mary, don't stand so close to the edge, you might fall.'' She said to her daughter who was nearly leaning off of the rail.

''But it's so pretty! Just like Rin! I want to be like her when I grow up.'' The woman nearly choked on her tea when she heard her daughter say that.

''Rin's ace monster huh...'' Yugo said while looking at Winter Bell. Of course they would think that, they have only seen Rin duel here. He however, knew better.

''I activate Winter Bell's effect! Once per turn, I can target a Wind Witch monster in my graveyard and inflict damage to my opponent equal to its level times 200. I choose Icicle Bell so prepare to take another 1000 points of damage!'' An image of Icicle Bell floated into Winter Bell as it shot out very cold and dangerous looking blizzard.

''I don't think so! I activate Continuous Trap Card, Speedroid Shuriken Hurricane! Now once per turn, when I would take effect damage, my opponent takes that damage instead.'' A storm of shurikens stopped the incoming blizzard and send it back towards Rin.

''I'm prepared too! I activate a Continuous Trap Card, Wind Witch - Healing Blizzard! Once per turn, when I would take effect damage, I gain that amount of life points instead!'' Another blizzard intercepted Winter Bell's one and they both surrounded Rin, but instead of feeling cold or pain, she felt extremely comfortable, almost warm.

Rin's Life Points: 4000

''That card is a clear copy of mine!'' Yugo yelled annoyed, not liking one bit that Rin healed back the damage he had inflicted last turn.

''You're acting like my trap is the only card that redirects effect damage.'' Rin rolled her eyes as Yugo crossed his arms...but he quickly returned them back onto the D-Wheel. ''But it's not like effect damage is the only way to deal damage! Winter Bell, attack Kendama!'' This time instead of a blizzard, Winter Bell formed an ice shard that it shot at the mechanical monster.

''I don't think so! I activate another Continuous Trap Card, Burning Sonic! Now I can negate your attack and increase Kendama's attack by 500!'' Kendama was surrounded in flames that melted the ice shard while also upping its attack to 2700.

''I can top that as well! I banish Bewitching Wind from my graveyard to activate its other effect. I increase Winter Bell's attack and defense by 500 and now it can make a second attack!'' A cold wind surrounded Winter Bell, increasing its attack to 2900, surpassing Kendama once more.

''Another similar card...'' Yugo thought about it, his and Rin's decks really were similar and not only because they were both Wind-focused Synchro decks. Maybe it was a sign of something, something better and greater. Like that they were meant to...

''Winter Bell, attack Kendama once more!'' Rin ordered and her monster created yet another ice shard.

''Huh? Wait!'' But it was too late as the ice shard connected and destroyed Yugo's only monster. And because there was no longer a Speedroid monster on his side of the field, Shurican Hurricane destroyed itself.

Yugo's Life Points: 2800

Rin sighed and slowed down a bit so she would be next to Yugo. ''Are you even taking this seriously?'' Rin asked, making Yugo look even more flustrated than he already was.

''W-What are you talking about?'' Yugo asked, hoping that she wasn't going to ask what exactly distracted him. Rin sighed again and pressed a few times on her screen until an image of a monster showed up, an image of a dice. ''Oh...''

''You could have negated my attack and saved your monster and trap. Why didn't you?'' Rin asked, but before Yugo could even begin to answer. ''And I swear if the answer is I'm going easy on you then I'll make sure it's my foot in your mouth instead of your own.'' Yugo gulped, Rin's tone meant business.

''Right..right...It's, it's part of my plan. Trust me.'' Yugo then sped up to escape the conversation and Rin knew better than try to get Yugo to talk more about this. He was too stubborn for his own good.

 _''Even though that's one of the reasons I like him.''_ Rin thought with a small smile. ''I end my turn.'' She didn't have much defense for this turn, but she doubted that Yugo could beat her in one turn anyway.

''My turn!'' Yugo drew his card and smiled. Yes, exactly what he wanted. ''I activate a spell card, Speedroid Scratch! By discarding a Speedroid from my hand to the graveyard, I can add another to my hand. So I discard Red-Eyed Dice to add Double Yoyo to my hand, which I normal summon.'' True to its name, the monster that appeared was two yoyos attached together.

Attribute: Wind Type: Machine Attack: 1400 Def: 1400 Level: 4

''When Double Yoyo is normal summoned, I can special summon one level three or lower Speedroid monster from my graveyard and I choose the one I just discarded, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!'' Yoyos went down into a dark hole and pulled out a yellow dice with red eyes.

Attribute: Wind Type: Machine/Tuner Atk: 100 Def. 100 Level: 1

''When Red-Eyed Dice is summoned, I can target one Speedroid monster I control and change its level to a number from 1 to 6 and I make Double Yoyo a level 3.'' A red number three mark appeared over the monster. ''I tune my now level 3 Double Yoyo with my level 1 Red-Eyed Dice! Thousand-face possessing shadow of the labyrinth. With that sharp blade, render chaotic darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 4, Hi-Speedroid Puzzle!'' A ninja-like monster with many mechanical parts swiftly made its way to the field, running next to Yugo's D-Wheel at the exact same speed.

Attribute: Wind Type: Machine Atk: 1300 Def: 1600 Level: 4

''Yugo, remember what I said about holding back?'' Rin asked. She had a smile on her face, but that tone spelled trouble. Yugo could tell, having heard Rin use the same tone many times before. ''You could have summoned Clear Wing just now, why didn't you?'' Clear Wing was his ace, his most important card. There was no reason for him to not use it!

''Clear Wing won't be coming out until you use your true ace. Only it is worthy opponent for my dragon. Besides, Puzzle can deal with your monster just fine.'' Yugo said, but he could tell that Rin was still angry with him. ''Believe me Rin, I'm going all-out. For this situation, I just thought Puzzle was the better choice.'' And he wanted to show that his deck is more than just Clear Wing.

''Fine then, you better not regret that decision!'' Rin's tone was back to normal, making Yugo sigh from relief.

''Now Puzzle, attack Winter Bell! At this moment, Puzzle's effect activates. When it battles an opponent's special summoned monster, Puzzle's attack points double!'' Puzzle jumped high up in the air and as it came back down on Winter Bell, it suddenly grew in size as its Attack Points increased to 2600. One quick kick later and Winter Bell was destroyed.

Rin's Life Points: 3800

''Since there's no Wind Witch monster on the field, Healing Blizzard is destroyed. When Healing Blizzard is destroyed, we both get to draw one card.'' Rin was very glad about that. With the one she had in her hand, she couldn't do much and this draw was exactly what she needed. Yugo was grateful too, having no cards in his hand before this after all.

''Nicely done Yugo!''

''Show everyone the power of your Synchro plays!''

''Don't let her get an upper hand again Yugo!''

''Hey, they're finally remembering your name.'' Rin teased with a giggle as Yugo frowned. He would be happier about this if his name was actually hard to pronounce or something.

''I end my turn.'' The one card he drew wasn't helpful in this situation, but maybe later down the line.

''My turn!'' Rin smirked, she had all that she needed. ''Well Yugo, you want to see an ace even bigger than Winter Bell. I can give you that. I normal summon Wind Witch - Frost Bell!'' A silver-haired witch on a snow broom appeared this time.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster Attack: 1200 Def: 1200 Level: 3

''When Frost Bell is summoned, I can special summon one level 3 or lower Wind Witch monster from my graveyard and I choose Ice Bell.'' The ice witch was joined by its friend and the two high-fived together. ''Since Ice Bell was special summoned, you take 500 points of damage and because she was summoned by Frost Bell's effect, you also take damage equal to her level times 200. Let him have it girls!'' The two witch monsters intertwined their wands and created an intense snow storm, that actually had Yugo shivering a bit.

Yugo's Life Points: 1700

''I swear, one of these days I'm going to get a hypothermia from dueling with you. Or at the very least a cold.'' There was a reason he outright refused to duel against her with holograms during the winter.

''Next I activate White Bell's effect from my graveyard. By sending Wind Witch - Freeze Bell from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon it, but it's banished when it leaves the field.'' A familiar snowglobe-looking bell joined the two witches, but not for long. ''I tune my level 3 Ice Bell and Frost Bell with my level 2 White Bell. Harness all power of snow and ice and make eternal blizzards howl. Synchro summon! Level 8! Wind Witch - Blizzard Bell!'' This monster was very similar in appearance to Winter Bell, with differences being that it's spherical body was see-through, inside of which there was a blizzard going on and the ice the monster was made of was darker shade of blue.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster: Attack: 2600 Def: 2400 Level: 8

''There it is.'' Winter Bell was an important card in her deck for sure, but Yugo had faced this particular monster too many times to count.

''I activate Blizzard Bell's monster effect. Once per turn I can target one monster my opponent controls, negate its effects and gain those effects as my own. I target Puzzle!'' Cold mist surrounded Puzzle, making it feel weak while Blizzard Bell felt stronger than ever. ''Now Blizzard Bell, attack Puzzle! As per your monster's effect, since Blizzard Bell is battling a special summoned monster, its attack points double.'' And they doubled to very dangerous 5200 attack points.

''If this attack hits, it's all over for Yugo!'' Melissa said, trying to sound impartial, but there was a bit of joy in her tone as well.

''Rin! Rin! Rin!''

''I activate Tri-Eyed Dice's effect from my grave! By banishing it, I negate the attack!'' The blue dice jumped to protect Puzzle, saving Yugo from the fatal attack. ''See, I told you I had a plan.'' Yugo laughed a bit, but Rin wasn't as amused.

''We both know you don't plan that far ahead.'' He only thought one turn ahead, which was probably the real reason for why he summoned Puzzle instead of Clear Wing. ''You really have an amazing luck sometimes. I set a card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, Blizzard Bell's second effect activates. The monster who's effects were copied is destroyed and you take 800 points of damage.'' The blue mist that had surrounded Puzzle earlier suddenly engulfed the monster completely, destroying it without a trace.

Yugo's Life Points: 900

''That's fine by me since I activate Puzzle's effect. During the End Phase of the turn it was sent to the graveyard, I can add one Speedroid monster from my grave to my hand and I choose Double Yo Yo.'' _''Rin might have the upper hand now, but I'll turn it around soon.''_

''My turn! I activate a Spell Card, Speed Draw! Since I control no monsters, I draw two cards and then send a Speedroid from my hand to the grave. I choose Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke.'' Yugo grinned when he saw his new cards. Now he had a plan of attack and defense! ''I normal summon Double Yoyo and use its effect to summon back Den-Den Daiko Duke.'' This time the Yoyo's brought back a royally dressed machine monster wielding, as the name would suggest, Den-Den Daiko.

Attribute: Wind Type: Machine/Tuner Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level: 3

''Level three and a level four...'' Rin knew what was coming, she was looking forward to it.

''I tune my level 4 Double Yo Yo with my level 3 Den Den Daiko Duke! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!'' A beautiful white, green and blue dragon appeared on the field with a powerful roar.

Attribute: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Level: 7

''There it is, Yugo's ace monster!'' Melissa had to admit that it was one cool-looking monster, but even then...''But at 2500 attack points, it falls just short of Rin's Blizzard Bell!''

''What an useless move.'' An elderly Tops man said, much to the agreement of his cohorts. ''Still, I have never seen that dragon before. I wonder if the boy would be willing to part with it.'' The man said while stroking his beard, sure that an unique card like that could fetch a nice price.

''Wow, a dragon! It's so pretty!'' A group of commons kid all looked at it in awe while pointing at it.

''I want to ride it!''

''I want to tame it!'' Yugo smiled at all the positive attention his monster was getting and he knew it was only going to get better once he would summon the upgraded one. All he had to do was...

''I activate a Trap Card, Negative Synchro Zone!'' Yugo's smile disappeared. Of course Rin would rain or more appropriately, snow on his parade. ''Since you Synchro Summoned a Synchro monster, that Synchro Monster's effects are negated this turn and you cannot Synchro Summon more this turn.'' A purple circle appeared around Yugo and Clear Wing, clearly weaking the latter monster.

''Tch, plan B then. Since I special summoned a monster, I special summon this monster from my hand in Attack Position. Speedroid 5 6 Plane!'' Next to the amazing and majestic dragon...flew a simple toy plane.

Attribute: Wind Type: Machine Atk: 1800 Def: 0 Level: 5

''When 5 6 Plane is summoned, I can target one monster on the field and it loses 600 Attack Points.'' 5 6 Plane shot two missiles at Blizzard Bell, knocking it down to 2000. ''What was that about Clear Wing being weaker?'' Yugo grinned proudly and Rin, even though she was in losing position, was also smiling a little. Anything to get Tops to realize that it wasn't all about Attack Points and other stats. ''Now Clear Wing, attack Blizzard Bell.'' Clear Wing started spinning until it was surrounded by a cyclone and it crashed right into Blizzard Bell for a very strong impact, making Rin hold tight on her D-Wheel.

Rin's Life Points: 3300

''There's more where that came from. 5 6 Plane attacks you directly!'' The toy plane shot out more missilies and even though Rin dodged them, the impact was enough to shake the D-Wheel quite a bit.

Rin's Life Points: 1500

''I set a card face-down and end my turn.'' Yugo smirked and slowed down his D-Wheel a bit so he would be on the same level as Rin. ''Looks like the tables have turned.'' At this rate, he didn't even need to summon Crystal Wing.

''It sure looks like it.'' Rin panted a bit. Looks like all her worries about Yugo not taking this seriously were unfounded. She was now the one with her back against the wall with no cards on her field or hand. All she had was luck. ''Considering how often you rely on luck, I think it's only fair I do so now as well!'' Rin closed her eyes as she put her hand on her deck. This draw would determine whether or not this duel would continue beyond her turn. ''I draw!'' She flipped the card over and smiled. ''Looks like relying on luck worked out.''

''Awesome! Show me what you can do Rin!'' After all, he didn't want an easy win against her.

''I summon Wind Witch - Glass Bell.'' Another witch dressed in white, this one sporting a green haircut very much like her user.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster/Tuner Atk: 1500 Def: 1500 Level: 4

''When Glass Bell is summoned, I can add from my deck to my hand a Wind Witch monster and I choose Wind Witch - Flurry Bell. When Flurry Bell is the only card in my hand, I can special summon it.'' The green-haired witch was joined by a purple-haired one with a serious expression.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster Atk: 1300 Def: 1300 Level: 3

''When summoned by her own effect, I can special summon one Wind Witch from my deck and one from my grave with different levels and with their effects negated. I special summon from my deck, Ice Bell and from my grave, Snow Bell.'' The three witches joined hands with the small bell monster in the middle of them. ''I tune my level 3 Ice Bell with my level 4 Glass Bell. Synchro Summon! Winter Bell!'' A familiar monster hit the field, but Rin wasn't done there. ''I tune my level 3 Flurry Bell with my level 1 Snow Bell. Traveler in the midnight snow, freeze the snowflakes around you! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 4! Synchro Tuner, Wind Witch - Powder Bell!'' Unlike the other Synchro monsters who had been more inorganic looking, this was another witch with a very long and flowing white hair and one broom in hand in additon to one she was riding.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster/Tuner Atk: 1800 Def: 1800 Level: 4

The arena fell silent at the sight of this monster. Not because of its appearance or stats or even in fear of its possible effects. It was all for a very simple reason.

''R-Rin has just summoned a Synchro Tuner! That can mean only one thing!'' Melissa had nearly dropped her microphone in shock, but she caught it just in time.

''No, no way!'' Yugo couldn't believe it. Since when had Rin had that monster and more importanly, the monster that she was going to summon with it?!

''I activate Powder Bell's effect. I can once per turn target one Wind Witch monster in my graveyard and Powder Bell becomes the same level as it. I choose Ice Bell, making Powder Bell level 3. And it's time! I tune my level 7 Winter Bell with my now level 3 Powder Bell.'' Rin sped up with her D-Wheel and while it couldn't reach the same speed as...as Ringo, she was still satisfied with it. ''Freeze over skies, lands and seas, beauty born in the infinite cold! Accel Synchro! Appear now! Level 10! Wind Witch - Absolute Zero Bell!'' Eeveryone in the arena felt the tempeture drop as small snowflakes appeared everywhere, especially on Rin's side of the field. The monster had four wings coming out of a large spherical body that was completely frozen over, a pyramid-like head with a pure white crown on it and legs and arms that were clear blue and quite thick.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster Attack: 3300 Def: 3000 Level: 10

''Looks like this duel is over with.'' A Tops man said as he stood up from his chair. He was starting to walk away when someone tugged on his pants, that someone being his son.

''Dad, the duel is not over yet.'' He said while pointing back at the chair where the man had just stood up from.

''It might as well be son. There's no way that Yugo boy has anything that can stand up to a monster like that.'' Not only was it powerful, it was bound to have devastating effects. ''Theres no sense in staying here. Now c'mon!'' He grabbed the young boy's hand, but the boy kept pulling back.

''No, I want to stay! I want to cheer for the dragon!''

''When Absolute Zero Bell is Synchro Summoned, my opponent's life points are halved!'' Rin declared, much to Yugo's shock.

''Just like that?! Well, I activate Clear Wing's effect. When a level 5 or higher monster activates an effect, I can negate that activation and effect and destroy the monster!'' In the heat of the moment, Rin must have forgotten Clear Wing's effect. Well that was just fine by...

''I activate Absolute Zero Bell's second effect. By banishing a Wind Witch in my graveyard, I negate the effects of all face-up cards you currently control and you cannot use cards or effects to respond to this effect!'' Clear Wing was completely frozen over, unable to stop the effect which cut Yugo's life points by an exact half!

Yugo's Life Points: 450

''Damn, that's quite the monster.'' Yugo took a moment to catch his breath from such a ferocious effect. To think that Rin had beaten him so many times without ever using this card...She was really taking this as seriously as she could.

''Now it's time to finish this! Absolute Zero Bell, attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.'' The said monster froze the ground around it and frozen pillars started to appear, nearing Clear Wing. Yugo navigated around them and just when one was about to hit his signature monster...

''I activate a Trap Card, Speed Crash! By tributing a Speedroid monster I control, I end the Battle Phase and inflict 1000 damage to my opponent!'' 5 6 Plane suddenly flew through all the ice pillars, destroying them, before falling to the ground near Rin in a grand explosion, which she covered from with her arm.

Rin's Life Points: 500

''I should have known you had one more trick up your sleeve.'' Rin had noticed the face-down of course, but there was no way she could back down from any attack, not when the game had advanced this far. ''I end my turn. The way it's looking like right now, this will be your final turn.''

''Yeah, I know.'' Yugo grit his teeth. Rin wasn't being confident for nothing. His life points were below 500, exact sweet spot for so many of Rin's effect damage dealing effects. The chances were high that Rin would draw a Wind Witch monster with a game-winning effect next turn. ''All the more reason to make this draw count!'' Just like Rin before him, he closed his eyes and took a moment before drawing.

''Don't give up Yugo!''

''You can still win this Yugo!''

''Do it for the Commons who believe in you!''

''My turn!'' Yugo drew the card powerfully and, with a nervous gulp he didn't want to admit, he flipped the card over. it wasn't the greatest card in the world, but it would do the trick nicely! ''I activate a spell card, Shock Surpise. By banishing 5 6 Plane from my graveyard, I can destroy Absolute Zero Bell!'' Two thunderbolts shot out from Yugo's spell cards and headed towards the large, icy monster.

''I activate Absolute Zero Bell's effect! I banish Flurry Bell from my graveyard to negate the effects of all your face-up cards!'' Like with Clear Wing before, the thunderbolts froze completely and fell to the ground. ''I hope that wasn't the end of it. That would be quite anti-climactic.'' Even with Absolute Zero Bell by her side, she felt like this duel needed something. A stronger monster on Yugo's side.

''It wasn't! I banish Dai-Dai Daiko Duke in my graveyard to activate his effect. Now I can special summon 1 Tuner monster from my hand or graveyard and I special summon Red-Eyed Dice!'' Level 1 Tuner and his beloved Clear Wing. Everything was set. ''I tune my level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with my level 1 Red-Eyed Dice. Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!'' The previous dragon was replaced by an even bigger and majestic-looking one, its wings the purest of white there could be.

Attribute: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 3000 Def: 2500 Level: 8

''It's the dragon! It's the dragon!'' The tops boy managed to get his arm free from his father's grasp and he ran back to the window. ''It's so cool!

''Isn't this amazing?! Both duelists were at the brink of the defeat yet they both managed to bring out their best monsters! I couldn't ask for a better finals duel!'' Melissa jumped up and down a bit, nearly falling down from the helicopter! Nevertheless, her words didn't fall on to deaf ears.

''Rin! Rin! Rin!''

''Yugo! Yugo! Yugo!''

''Rin! Yugo! Rin! Yugo!''

Yugo and Rin looked at each other and smiled. This was the duel. This was the duel they had dreamed of as children. A duel that would unify the city and grant one of them access to duel against the Duel King. It solidified a certain feeling inside Yugo. Once the duel was over, he would tell her. He would tell her just how much she really meant to him. ''Are you ready Rin?''

''I was born ready.'' Rin said back with a nod.

''Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Absolute Zero Bell! At this moment, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon's effect activates! When it battles a level 5 or higher monster, it gains attack points equal to that monster!'' With 6300 Attack Points, he would...

''I activate Absolute Zero Bell's third effect! When it's chosen as an attack target, I can special summon 1 Wind Witch monster from my deck. And just so you know, I have one more Ice Bell in my deck.''

''As if I would let you do that! I activate Crystal Wing's effect! When a monster activates an effect, I can negate that effect, destroy the monster and have Crystal Wing gain attack equal to the destroyed monster's attack!'' The two monsters were engulfed in bright light that forced many of spectators to close their eyes, but once it was gone, Absolute Zero Bell was nowhere to be seen and Crystal Wing had staggering 6300 Attack Points. Yugo smiled, victory was his! ''This is the end! Crystal Wing, attack Rin directly!'' Crystal Wing flew in the sky in specific patterns for a moment, before heading right towards Rin. Rin looked at the incoming attack...and grinned.

''At this moment, I activate Wind Witch - Freeze Bell's effect from the graveyard.'' Yugo's eyes went wide open. She...she still had a graveyard effect she hadn't used?! ''When my opponent attacks me directly, I can special summon this card from my graveyard, end the battle phase...and inflict 500 damage to my opponent.'' Just when Crystal Wing was about to make contact, a chilling wind froze its wings and stopped it in its tracks. From that chilling wind, formed a small witch with a mischievous grin. She formed an icicle on top of Yugo, which fell right on top of him.

Yugo's Life Points: 0

The giant dragon disappeared as Yugo's D-Wheel came to a complete stop. Rin stopped hers as well and waited for the crowd to realize what had just happened. It took a few seconds, but..

''The winner is RIN!'' Melissa shouted at the top of her lungs and the crowd exploded into cheers. Even people on Yugo's side started cheering.

''That was great, both of you!''

''I have never seen such a tense duel before!''

''Worthy of the finals!''

''Rin! Rin! Yugo! Rin! Rin! Yugo!''

Rin got up from her D-Wheel and ran over to Yugo, who was still sitting in theirs. He had his head down so she couldn't read his expression. ''Yugo...'' She hoped he wasn't terribly upset by this result. It was an important match for him, but...it was for her as well. She was about to grab his shoulder when he suddenly raised his head up.

''DAMN!'' He yelled to the sky, shocking Rin and making her take a few steps back. ''I still can't beat you. Not even with Crystal Wing.'' Yugo looked at the card remaining on his duel disk, grabbed it on his hand and smiled. ''It's not your fault buddy, we did our best.'' Yugo put it back to his Extra Deck and turned back to Rin. ''Congrats Rin, you really did it.'' Yugo extended his hand and Rin pulled him out of the D-Wheel, so the two of them were standing close, holding hands. Normally Rin would punch him away when he got this close, but she didn't want to this time.

''I know, I can't believe it myself. I was so sure you would pull off a win somehow. Against every other opponent, you always do.'' It was impressive really, the result of Yugo's flexible dueling. ''And now I get a chance to duel against Jack...'' She glanced over at where Jack was sitting. She was unable to see his expression...or see him at all for that matter, but she hoped he was glad with the opponent he was getting.

''Jack is a tough opponent, but if there's anyone who can do it, it's you.'' Yugo said with a warm smile, making Rin's blush from the close proximity get even deeper.

''Thank you...'' Rin mumbled a bit awkardly. ''Yugo, you said there was something you wanted to tell me after the duel was over.'' Rin felt her heartbeat quicken. Back then she had stayed careful, but something about this moment was making her hope that he was really going to say it.

''Oh...Oh r-right.'' Yugo blushed, even redder than Rin. He was about to open his mouth when he felt a strong, muscular hand on his shoulder. He glanced behind him to see two staff members, both with suspicious grins on their faces. ''What do you wan...'' Yugo's eyes widened and so did Rin's. In the midst of everything they had forgotten it. Forgotten what happens to the losers of Friendship Cup.

''Now come with us, we'll show you where you'll be spending the rest of your life.'' The man pulled Yugo, making Rin lose her grip on him.

''Yugo! Don't you dare hurt him!'' Rin yelled, small tears already forming in her eyes. Why...why did this stupid rule have to exist?

''Let me go! There's something important I have to tell her!'' Yugo fought against the two men, but they were adults and much bigger in stature than him, making his efforts completely futile.

''That's too bad. Should've thought of that sooner.'' The other man said with a small laugh as Yugo's gaze went downcast.

''I know...I know! I know that I should have told her sooner, much sooner! Something like this...I should have told her when I realized it!'' He pulled his gaze back on Rin, his childhood friend and more importantly, the girl he has loved ever since he first laid eyes on her.

''Yugo...'' That intense look in his eyes, she had never seen him look like that before.

Yugo knew he had no choice. It wasn't the most romantic of occasions, but it was now or never. ''Rin I lo...''

''Let him go this instant!'' A loud and commanding voice said, a voice that everyone in the City recognized. Rin and the two men holding Yugo turned towards the sound of the voice to see The Duel King, Jack Atlas walking towards them. ''Did you not hear me? I said to let go of him this instant.'' Jack repeated in an even louder tone.

''But King, you know the rules. The losers are sent to...'' The man stopped his sentence short when Jack glared at him with intensity not many could pull off.

''Don't give me that crap! After a finals duel like this, you would just throw one of the finalists into slavery? I don't accept this! If you want to take this boy, you have to go through me first!'' Jack made a fist and hit his chest to emphazise his point and the two men looked at each other before nodding and letting go of Yugo.

''Fine, but you'll answer to Jean-Michel Roget for this.'' Jack didn't care, he could deal with that man. He watched in disgust as the two men left while Rin got on her knees to get on Yugo's level, who was now sitting on the ground.

''Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?'' Rin asked concerned.

''I'm fine. Had they held me for longer, it probably would have hurt.'' Yugo said as he stretched his arms. Those guys really knew how to hold a guy in a death grip. And as much as he wanted to continue what he was going to say to Rin, he had to thank one person first. ''Thank you King. Without your interference...I don't even know what would have happened.'' Yugo stood back up, too caught up in the moment to fanboy about meeting Jack Atlas in person. Jack stared at the two for a moment before turning around. ''Ah, King...''

''I did what I had to do as King. That is all. Rin. I look forward to our duel!'' Jack said, turning his head for one final nod before leaving.

''Thank you King! I won't let you down!'' Rin said with a bow to which Jack responded by raising his right hand while still walking away. She continued to stare after him for a moment before she turned towards the person who was nearest and dearest to her heart. ''Yugo.''

''Rin, about what I was going to say...'' Yugo gulped. _''Why am I suddenly feeling so nervous? When those guys had me, it had all come out so easily, but now I feel so tongue-tied.''_ ''I...I...'' Yugo didn't get to say anything else as Rin closed the gap between us and kissed him. Yugo was far too shocked to actually kiss back and Rin soon ended it.

''I know Yugo. I...I you too.'' Rin said, her blush only rivaled by Yugo's. Yugo stood in shock for a moment, before smiling and pulling Rin into a hug.

''You know, it really doesn't feel like I lost.'' Rin pulled back a bit, still in Yugo's arms, but close enough that their faces were touching.

''Good, because I feel like I won the most important duel of my life.'' Rin got a bit closer, their foreheads pressing against each other.

''So do I. And no matter if you lose or win against Jack, you'll always be a queen to me.'' Yugo pulled Rin into a new kiss, a one he was determined to make longer than the first.

...

And it's done! Now for that longer author's note I mentioned. It's not necessary to read, I just want to mention and explain a few things.

 **1) Main reason why I'm writing this is because I want to see these match-ups happen, but I don't think they will anymore. Yes, Yugo vs Rin already happened, but I fully expected them to have a rematch...and then the whole brainwashing thing was swept under a rug. So because I don't believe bracelet girls will be facing off against the Yu Boys (would love to be wrong though) I'm writing this.**

 **2) As you saw, there are cards made by me in here. It's necessary simply because Ruri and Rin's decks are not as fleshed out compared to the other characters. I can't write a duel with them with what they have right now, hence the original cards. I'm aware that bothers some people, but I'm trying my best with them.**

 **3) Relating to the above, I don't take card requests. With the exception of Yuya vs Yuzu, (because Yuya's deck is so bloated) all duels are already drafted so I have already planned how they're going to turn out. As such, I cannot accept card requests if you have them.**

 **4) I have also decided on the order of the duels so please don't ask for 'this duel' or 'that duel' next. There's only three duels after this anyway, the wait shouldn't be too long. Feel free to guess on who you think is going to win though.**

 **5) Unless the card has only appeared in the anime, I'm going with TCG/OCG versions of the card simply because most of the time they're better and/or more functional than their anime counterparts.**

 **6) This should go without saying, but the characters will be using cards they would actually use in the show, not staples from the actual game. For example, when Yuto will duel, he will not use Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss even though that's used in every Phantom Knight deck, because that's not something he would use in the anime.**

I think that's all. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like. Oh and Merry Christmas! Since I most likely won't be able to get the next chapter up until Christmas is over.


	2. Yuto vs Ruri! Lover's Quarrel!

Time for chapter 2, which will be Yuto vs Ruri! Speaking of which, I guess I should say that this chapter contains YutoxRuri...and AllenxSayaka. Just letting people know in case that bothers someone.

But without further ado, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. I hope you enjoy!

...

''With that, we'll move on to more advanced mechanics of Rank-Up and lesser known Rank-Down spells and...'' The teacher at the Clover Branch of the Heartland Duel School would have continued on with her lesson...if it wasn't for very noticeable snoring of a certain individual. Everyone turned their heads towards the noise to see a spiky and red-haired boy sitting...well, almost lying on his near window desk with his eyes closed. On the desk next to him sat a girl with light-purple hair and glasses.

''Allen...'' Sayaka sighed and then gulped when she saw that the teacher was walking towards them. She averted her gaze from her friend and just waited for the yelling.

''Allen Kozuki!'' Teacher yelled while slamming her hand onto his desk, which woke the sleeping boy up with a jolt.

''It wasn't me! I didn't do it!'' Allen yelled when he woke up, making Sayaka sigh again while most of his other classmates just laughed. Then he looked around and saw his teacher at his desk with a very agitated look on her face. ''Oh, Mrs. Kitano...'' Allen chuckled nervously, but Kitano's expression didn't change.

''Are those dreams you're having more interesting than my lessons?'' She asked with her arms crossed over her chest, holding a ruler on her right hand.

''Yes they...I mean of course not!'' Allen changed his answer immediately when Kitano's glare got even deadlier. If looks could kill, he would already be in the Graveyard and there would be no Monster Reborn to save him.

''That's good to hear, because you'll be having plenty of lessons in detention.'' Kitano turned back around to face the front of the class. ''Sayaka, catch him up on what we have learned so far...and make sure he doesn't fall asleep again.'' She said as she walked back to the front.

''Yes teacher.'' Sayaka said with a nod and then she looked back at his friend who looked little drowsy. She couldn't help, but smile a little. _''It isn't that bad, I get to be more with him after all.''_ Sayaka thought as her cheeks turned a bit red. ''So Allen...'' She was about to tell him what he had missed, but now he was looking out of the window, once again paying no attention to the lesson. ''Allen.'' She tried to get his attention, but also not raise her voice too much...not that she raised her voice much in general. However Allen didn't turn towards her, making her wonder what took his attention so...

''Oh c'mon, that's such a cheap strategy!'' Allen yelled and Sayaka realized what he was watching, a duel. Which would be fine if it wasn't for...

''Allen Kozuki!''

...

''You really should pay more attention in class...'' Sayaka said as she and Allen left the classroom, a bit later than the others as Ms. Kitano still had a few choice words for the boy and Sayaka of course stayed behind to wait for him.

''Not my fault it's so boring. The best way to learn how to duel is to just duel. You can do all the reading in the world, but that won't help you in an actual duel.'' Allen said while looking at his duel disk and the deck in it with pride.

''I don't necessarily disagree, but your grades are suffering.'' She used to always ask him how his tests went so she could compare to hers, but after so many times of her having much better grades, she started to feel bad about it. ''You won't be able to become a pro duelist at this rate.'' Which is the ultimate goal of pretty much anyone and everyone who goes to Heartland Duel School.

''I know I know...I'll try.'' Allen muttered, clearly not pleased with the idea. Sayaka looked at him worried until she got an idea...an idea that made her blush a little.

''Well...'' She started to play with her fingers nervously. ''If you really need help I can...I could..'' Her cheeks were even redder now. ''I could tutor you and we could have study d-date!'' Sayaka tried not to focus too much on the word date, but the red on her cheeks was determined to stay there. ''What...'' She was about to ask his opinion on it, but...

''Hey Shun!'' He was using the Duel Disk's phone feature and talking to Shun! Sayaka sighed, he hadn't heard anything of course. ''Really, they are? Where?'' Sayaka raised an eyebrow. 'They?' Was he talking about Ruri and Yuto? ''At our usual lunchplace? Okay, we'll be there!'' Allen hang up and turned to Sayaka with a very excited look on his face. ''Ruri and Yuto are going to duel, let's go!'' Allen ran off already, leaving Sayaka standing in her place for a moment.

''If only he used that energy for studying.'' Sayaka then ran after her friend, thankful that the teacher had confiscated his rollerblades after his latest mishap. It would be so much harder to keep up with him otherwise. Soon the two reached a large tree in the middle of the school, a place they always came to have lunch. There were four different ways to go from here, each leading to one of school's branches. But they were only interested in what was under the tree, which was three people, one sitting down against the tree and two standing up with their Duel Disks active, ready to duel. ''Ruri!'' Sayaka yelled when she saw her closest friend. Ruri turned away from Yuto and smiled at her running friend.

''Sayaka!'' The two hugged when she got close, but soon let go. ''Looks like Shun told you and Allen.'' She glanced at her big brother, who just shrugged his shoulders.

''Yuto!'' Allen ran up to the boy and the two shared a quick high-five.

''Allen. Couldn't resist coming to watch I see.'' Yuto grinned and Allen laughed a bit. What can he say? He loves a good duel, as does every sane person!

''Especially if it's you two! What are the two of you dueling about anyway?'' Allen asked and Yuto suddenly glared at Ruri who was still talking to Sayaka...but when she noticed the glare, she returned it. This made both Allen and Sayaka nervous. ''Is it something serious?''

''You two...you two didn't have a big fight right?'' Sayaka asked nervously. It was hard to think they would have that big of a fight. Last time she saw them, they were happy with their relationship. The two kept on glaring at each other until...

''They can't agree where to go on their next date.'' Shun said bluntly. Sayaka and Allen paused for a minute, looked back and forth between the glaring couple and Shun and...

''Huh?!'' They both said at the same time. ''That's the reason?!'' Allen asked, hardly able to believe it, while Sayaka sighed from relief, glad it wasn't anything too serious.

''When you're that close, you start duels about just everything.'' Shun said and then smirked. ''Aren't you and Sayaka the same?'' He pointed out to Allen and got the desired results, two blushing faces.

''Ruri and Yuto are dating! We aren't! There's a difference!'' Allen denied and Sayaka nodded meekly in agreement and Shun resisted the urge to say, it's only a matter of time. ''Still I'm surprised you haven't interfered with this relationship yet.'' Allen chuckled, but that died down when Shun glared at him. ''You know, since you're so protective of Ruri.'' Which was understandable. She was very pretty and a good duelist so many guys had their eyes on her. Emphasis on had.

''It's only because I trust Yuto. If it was you...'' Shun turned to stare at Allen and suddenly he felt like there was a vulture circling above him, waiting to go for the killing strike.

''Understood!'' Allen said nervously, seeing no need for Shun to finish that sentence. Shun nodded and turned his attention back on the couple.

''Just so you know, I'm going to go all out Ruri.'' Yuto said said as his deck auto-shuffled itself and he hoped it shuffled it well. He would need everything he had to beat his girlfriend.

''I wouldn't have it any other way.'' Ruri said as her deck did the same. She would unleash the full force of her Rank 1 deck to beat her boyfriend.

''DUEL!''

Yuto's Life Points: 4000

Ruri's Life Points: 4000

''I take the first turn.'' Yuto said and he was glad that his hope wasn't for naught. ''I Normal Summon The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak.'' For a moment, it looked like nothing appeared on the field, but from the mist formed a ghostly figure with a broken cloak and will o wisps around it.

Attribute: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 800 Def: 1000 Level: 3

''Next since I control The Phantom Knights monster, I can Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots from my hand.'' Appearing as swiftly as the monster before it was another ghostly figure in ragged clothing.

Attribute: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 200 Def: 1200 Level: 3

''Two Level 3 monsters already...'' Ruri smiled. As expected of him.

''I overlay the Level 3 Silent Boots and Ancient Cloak. With these two monsters I create an overlay network. Souls of the knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!'' A headless swordsman on a metallic horse, wielding a huge sword took the center stage. Two lights started to float around it.

Attribute: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 2000 Def: 1000 Rank: 3

''I set two cards face-down and end my turn.'' Yuto said with a smirk. Not even Ruri was going to get through this defense easily.

''My turn!'' Ruri smiled a bit wider. She was going to show that Rank 1 was just as strong as all the other ranks in the game. ''I activate a Spell Card, Lyrical Luscinia - Gathering. During the End Phase of this turn, I can draw one card for each Lyrical Luscinia monster I Xyz Summoned with four or more materials this turn.'' A flock of feathers started to spin all around Ruri's field.

''Here it comes, Ruri's Level 1 swarming.'' Sayaka said. Ruri wouldn't use a card like that if she wasn't sure that she could fill the field.

''Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand. Lyrical Luscinia - Turqouise Wabbler.'' Down from the skies flew down a small humanoid bird in yellow.

Attribute: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 100 Def: 100 Level: 1

''When Turqouise Wabbler is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon another Lyrical Luscinia monster from my hand or Graveyard. I choose to Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Topaz Robin!'' Next bird to fly down was a humanoid bird in red.

Attribute: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 0 Def: 200 Level 1:

''When Topaz Robin is Normal or Special summoned, I can send a Lyrical Luscinia monster from my deck to my Graveyard and add another from my deck to my hand. I send Diamond Babbler from my deck to the Graveyard to add Sapphire Swallow to my hand. Next since I control a Winged Beast, I can use Sapphire Swallow's effect to Special Summon it and another Level 1 Winged Beast from my hand...like another Sapphire Swallow.'' Two blue humanoid birds flew down in a beautiful formation.

Attribute: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 100 Def: 0 Level: 1

''Four level 1 monsters already.'' Yuto smiled. As expected of her.

''I overlay the level 1 Turqouise Wabbler, Topaz Robin and two Sapphire Swallows. With these four monsters, I'll create an overlay network. Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!'' The four smaller birds were replaced by a more human-like, more beautiful and more elegant monster. Four lights started circling around it.

Attribute: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 0 Def: 0 Rank: 1

''Four Xyz material Summon...that's great Ruri!'' Sayaka yelled enthusiastically, surprising Allen. It wasn't like her to raise her voice like that after all.

''Not quite, there's one more.'' Shun said as Assembly Nightingale started glowing.

''When Sapphire Swallow is used for an Xyz Summon of a Wind Xyz monster, I can attach a Lyrical Luscinia monster from my Graveyard to Assembly Nightingale as an Xyz material. I choose Diamond Babbler.'' Fifth light flew from Ruri's graveyard and joined the others in circling the bird monster. ''Assembly Nightingale gains 200 Attack for each Xyz material on it and it can attack that many times directly. Since I have five Xyz Materials, that means 1000 attack and five direct attacks.'' Ruri held up five fingers as Assembly Nightingale let out a deep chirp.

''Total of 5000 damage. It's over...is what I would say if it wasn't Yuto.'' Allen said and Shun nodded in agreement.

''Yuto's forte isn't his monsters. It's his face-down cards. As long as he has those, there's no way he's losing...and I'm sure Ruri knows that.'' Despite this, his sister didn't seem concerned at all. Well, she wouldn't use up five monsters for the summon of one if she wasn't sure it could do something.

''Let's begin. Assembly Nightingale, first attack!'' Ruri ordered. _''Let's see what you got there Yuto!''_

''I activate a Continuous Trap card, Phantom Knights' Fog Blade! Now I can target one monster on the field and that monster has its effects negated, plus it cannot attack or be targeted by attacks! In other words, your offense is completely sealed off!'' Yuto snapped his fingers and a shadowy blade shot out from Yuto's trap card, soon making contact with the monster. _''Now let's see how you counter this.''_

''I activate a Quick-Play Spell, Rank Up-Magic - Lyrical Luscinia Ascension!'' A bright light filled the field when the spell was activated as Shun smiled proudly. They weren't siblings for nothing. ''I target my Rank 1 Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale and construct an overlay network with it to Xyz Summon a monster that is one rank higher than it. Elegant birds in the sky, take to the waters to ambush your enemy! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 2! Lyrical Luscinia - Chorus Dipper!'' The first humanoid bird disappeared into a beautiful vortex of colors and out came a slightly larger one, with blue tint all over it and wings that looked like combination of wings and fins.

Attribute: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 0 Def: 0 Rank: 2

''As expected of you Ruri.'' Yuto said, making Ruri blush and smile and of course, seeing such an adorable expression on Ruri's face made Yuto blush as well.

''Right right. you like each other. Can we move on?'' Allen asked with his arms crossed while Sayaka sighed. He couldn't be romantic even if you paid him to be.

''Chorus Dipper gains 400 Attack for each Xyz Material on it. With a total of 6, that means 2400 Attack! But don't worry, she can only attack once...directly of course.'' Ruri extended her hand and her monster understood, attack the strange-haired boy in front of her!

''Rank 2 huh...How about I counter with a monster of the same Rank?'' Yuto said, confusing Allen.

''But how. He can't Rank-Up with it.'' He might sleep during the class, but that didn't mean he didn't know 3 +1 was 4.

''If you had listened during the class, you would know what's coming.'' Sayaka said and then blushed again as she thought back to her idea. ''I...I can of course teach you that if you...'' Sayaka's words became quieter with each word, not helped with...

''I activate a Quick-Play Spell, The Phantom Knights' Rank-Down Magic Funeral!'' Oh why did Yuto have to yell that? Instead of Ruri's spell which flooded the field with light, this one filled it with darkness as a grave appeared onto the field. ''I target one Xyz Monster I control and Xyz Summon a Dark Xyz Monster that's one Rank lower by using the targeted monster as an Xyz Material.'' Break Sword disappeared into the grave, which was followed by an explosion of darkness. ''10 000 warriors entombed forever in darkness! Pierce with the cursed spear of rebellion! Descend now! Rank-Down Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!'' The dark knight was replaced by a more grotesque monster, a skeleton with a skull javelin and shield.

Attribute: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 1600 Def: 0 Rank: 2

''Oh, so that's Rank-Down! Interesting, not that my deck needs it.'' Allen said with a grin, making Sayaka sigh in disappointment. There went that study plan.

''No matter how many skeletons from your closet you summon, it doesn't matter. Chrorus Dipper attacks directly.'' The bird kept on advancing with its talons outstreched.

''I activate Cursed Javelin's effect! By detaching Ancient Cloak, I target one monster my opponent controls, negate its effects and make its attack 0!'' One of the floating orbs disappeared into the skeleton's Javelin and it threw it at the flying beast.

''I activate Chorus Dipper's effect that can only be activated when it has a Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material. By detaching Diamond Babbler, I make Cursed Javelin unaffected by all other card effects...but also negate its effects!'' Floating orb went to Chorus Dipper's beak and it let out a piercing screech, deflecting the javelin and making Cursed Javelin fall to its knees. ''Now, continue the direct attack!'' With one less Xyz material, but still. This time Yuto had nothing to protect himself with and he took the attack head-on.

Yuto's Life Points: 2000

''Wow, half of Yuto's life points right off the bat!'' Sayaka cheered, but much to her confusion, Yuto started laughing along with Ruri and the two kept on doing it for a while, clearly enjoying the sound of their significant other's laughter.

''Looks like you win this round Ruri.'' Yuto said as he stood back up from the impact of the attack. Allen was equally confused while Shun just looked on.

''When you know each other and each other's decks as well as those two...the first two turns become a competition on who can deal the first damage. They try their best to outplay each other and this time, Ruri was the one who dealt the first damage.'' Shun looked down for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. ''To be honest, I don't know what's the point of it, but they seem to enjoy it.''

''That sounds like fun! We should keep score about that as well Sayaka!''Allen said, much to the surprise of the purple-haired girl. After getting over her surprise, she pouted and looked away from the boy.

''No way, you would win every time. Your deck can deal burn damage quickly while I play more defensively, it would never work out.'' Not that she would've minded to duel against Allen more, but not with that kind of score. ''Let's just focus on the match.'' Sayaka said and Allen nodded, albeit disappointed.

''When Chorus Dipper deals battle damage, I can activate her effect. I banish her, with her Xyz Materials still attached, until my next Standby Phase.'' The bird creature dived down and disappeared with a splash of water. ''I set a card face-down and end my turn. During my End Phase, since I Xyz Summoned two Lyrical Luscinia monsters with four or more materials, I get to draw two cards.'' The feathers that had floated around Ruri finally went into her deck and she drew.

''Don't worry Ruri, I'll pay back that damage to you. My turn!'' He might not be able to do as long of a turn as Ruri, but he could do the same damage in less moves. ''I activate a Quick-Play Spell, Xyz Shuffle! With this card, I detach Break Sword from Cursed Javelin, special summon Break Sword back and attach Cursed Javelin and all of its Xyz Materials to Break Sword as Xyz materials. In other words, I trade my two Xyz Monsters places.'' Break Sword appeared back on the field with its sword up-right and Cursed Javelin and all of its Xyz Materials were attached to Break Sword. ''Next I activate Break Sword's effect! I detach Silent Boots from it and destroy one card on both of our fields. I destroy my now useless Fog Blade and your face-down!'' Break Sword swung its sword twice, the first one destroying Yuto's card and the second Ruri's, but Ruri's flipped up instead of being sent to the graveyard.

''The card you destroyed was Continuous Trap, Lyrical Luscinia - Bird House. When it's destroyed by a card effect, I can add one Lyrical Luscinia monster from my deck to my graveyard and I choose Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow.'' She showed the card and then added it to her hand.

''Tsch, of all the bad luck.'' Allen said with a small frown. Why couldn't that be Mirror Force or something?

''Not really. Had Yuto attacked recklessly, Ruri would have activated Bird House normally, which allows her to special summon a Lyrical Luscinia monster from her grave. She would have defense, which she now doesn't have.'' Shun explained. ''Adding a monster is bad, but much better alternative for Yuto.''

''Next, Break Sword attack Ruri directly!'' The headlesss swordsman rode forward and brought its sword down on Ruri's head, making her cover it with her arms. ''You okay Ruri?'' Yuto asked concerned. Looked like that attack hit hard.

Ruri's Life Points: 2000

''It's nothing. Dark Rebellion is much more fearsome to deal with. But I'll make sure this duel ends before it's summoned.'' Ruri said confidently as she brushed herself off from the attack.

''We'll see about that. I activate Ancient Cloak's effect from my grave. By banishing it, I add one The Phantom Knights card from my deck to my hand. I choose The Phantom Knights' of Wrong Magnet ring. I set one card face-down and end my turn.'' Yuto said, making Ruri raise an eyebrow. Setting a card immediately after adding a trap to his hand...could he be that obvious or was Yuto baiting her with a surprise trap? In any case, she couldn't back down if she was going to make sure of her promise to win before Dark Rebellion hit the field.

''My turn!'' Before Ruri could get any further, Chorus Dipper returned to the field with a splash of water. ''Good to have you back Chorus Dipper. Don't worry, you don't have to be alone for long. I Normal Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow.'' Like all the other main deck monsters, this was a small humanoid bird, only it was dressed in brown.

Attribute: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 0 Def: 100 Level: 1

''Next I activate Diamond Babbler's effect from my graveyard. By returning a Lyrical Luscinia monster I control to my hand, I can Special Summon her.'' With a wave of its wing, Cobalt Sparrow disappeared and was replaced by a similar looking monster, only in white.

Attribute: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 200 Def: 200 Level: 1

''On the turn I use Diamond Babbler's effect, I can Normal Summon a Lyrical Luscinia monster in addition to my usual Normal Summon. So I Normal Summon Cobalt Sparrow back.'' The two brids high-fived. ''I overlay the Level 1 Diamond Babbler and Cobalt Sparrow. With these two monsters, I create an overlay network. Beautiful singing of the supporting bird. Let your song last forever! Xyz Summon! Take to the skies! Lyrical Luscinia - Recite Starling!'' Another older and more mature humanoid bird appeared, this one with a darker color scheme.

Attribute: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 0 Def: 0 Rank: 1

''When Recite Starling is Xyz Summoned, I can target one monster on the field and that monstar gains 300 Atk and Def for each Xyz Material on Recite Starling. I target herself! Also, since Cobalt Sparrow was used for her Xyz summon, you can't target Recite Starling with effects.'' Recite Starling was surrounded by blue hue as it's attack grew to meager 600. ''Next I activate her second effect. By detaching Diamond Babbler, I can search my deck for a Level 1 Winged Beast and add it to my hand. I choose Turqouise Wabbler.'' Recite Starling made a high-pitched cry as Ruri searched her deck for yet another Level 1 monster. ''Everything's ready. Chorus Dipper, attack Yuto directly.'' Ruri said and as much as she hated to admit it, she was pretty sure this direct attack wouldn't quarantee her victory.

'I activate a Trap Card, The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnet Ring. This card negates your attack and afterwards, it's summoned on to the field as a monster!'' A floating magnet ring absorbed Chorus Dipper's attack, forcing the bird to retreat. As soon as the threat was over, a hooded ghost grabbed the ring and floated down on to the field.

Attribute: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 2

''As I thought. Maybe next time don't reveal your trap immediately before you set it.'' Ruri said in a teasing tone, making Yuto grin sheepisly.

''Well it worked didn't it?'' Yuto asked and the grin turned into a smirk. ''Besides, knowing it's there is only half the battle. You always have to find a way to deal with it too.'' And sometimes, running into those traps was the only way to do it.

''Well I know exactly how to deal with this. Recite Strling, attack Wrong Magnet Ring.'' The second bird creature flew up high, ready to go for a strike.

''I activate Wrong Magnet Ring's effect! By sending it and Break Sword to the graveyard, I can draw two cards.'' All of the sudden, the two dark and ghostly monsters disappeared from the field, leaving Yuto completely defenseless, but with more cards in his hand.

''Fine then. I'll just attack directly. Recite Starling!'' Said monster dove down from the sky, slashed Yuto with her wing and flew back to Ruri's side of the field.

Yuto's Life Points: 1400

''I set a card face-down and end my turn.'' Ruri said, pretty satisfied with what she's got and what she can still bring out.

''Things seem to be back in Ruri's favor.'' Sayaka said with a smile, glad that her best friend was doing so well against Yuto. However, this enthusiasm was not shared by Allen.

''Don't count Yuto out yet, he just drew two cards after all. He'll turn this around.'' Allen said, his faith on the Rank 3 duelist unshakeable.

''I'm...I'm glad we can get along like this even if we cheer for different people.'' Sayaka said, making Allen a bit confused.

''Is that so weird? We're friends after all.'' Allen said with a small smile as Sayaka looked away, as if she was disappointed.

''Friends...right.'' Sayaka focused her attention back on the match and while Allen thought this was a bit odd, he didn't press the issue. Shun gave them a cursory glance, but didn't comment further either.

''My turn!'' Yuto was very satisfied. He might have gotten bit behind on life points last turn, but that was worth it for what he had right now. ''I banish Phantom Knights' Fog Blade from my graveyard in order to special summon Silent Boots back to the field.'' A pair of boots appeared on the field and soon the rest of their spiritual owner appeared as well. ''Then I Normal Summon The Phantom Knights of Torn Bandage.'' Another ghost figure appeared, but this one had bandages all of its body and clothes, but none of them were complete. All of them were torn in half or ripped in some other way.

Attribute: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 1000 Def: 1400 Level: 3

''I overlay the level 3 Silent Boots and Torn Bandage. With these two monsters, I create an overlay network. Spirit of the hunter warrior. Rise from the grave and take aim on the living! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 3! The Phantom Knights of Arrowless Bow!'' This Xyz monster was another knight-like figure, but it's armor was lighter shade of black than Break Sword's and instead of a sword and shield, it had a bow. But there was not a single arrow in sight.

Attribute: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 2200 Def: 500 Rank: 3

''When Torn Bandage is used for an Xyz Summon of a Dark attribute monster, I can use this effect. I gain 500 life points for each banished The Phantom Knights monster and Phantom Knight's spell/trap card. With two, I gain 1000 life points!'' Small orbs of darkness fell down on Yuto, making him feel slightly more refreshed.

Yuto's Life Points: 2400

''Now Bowless Arrow, attack Chorus Dipper!'' The knight took aim with its bow and...threw it at the larget bird with surprising amount of force, destroying the monster on the impact and the bow returned to the attacker, almost like it was a boomerang.

Ruri's Life Points: 1800

''And don't think that Recite Starling is safe! On my Main Phase 2, I activate Arrowless Bow's effect! I detach Torn Bandage and banish the monster my opponent controls with the lowest attack. Since this effect doesn't target, Cobalt Sparrow's effect doesn't save it!'' Yuto declared and one of the floating orbs around Arrowless Bow flew into its bow and formed an invisible arrow, which it shot at the only remaining monster on Ruri's side of the field. Once the arrow hit, Recite Starling disappeared completely. ''I set two cards face-down and end my turn.''

''See, I told that Yuto would turn things around.'' Allen said with a thumbs up that Yuto gladly returned. ''Duels this intense are awesome! I wish I could have duels like this...'' He continued, making Sayaka look downcast.

''Sorry for not being a good opponent...'' She said while twiddling with her thumbs and Allen turned towards her worried.

''No, I didn't mean it like that! You're a good opponent, it's just that...'' Allen paused, having not thought how to end this sentence before he actually started it. _''C'mon, think of something that doesn't insult her.''_ ''It's just that, Yuto and Ruri are better duelists...of course they're better than me as well and not just you...I mean...'' Allen felt like every time he opened his mouth, he just stuck his foot in there.

''I think you could beat both Ruri and Yuto.'' Sayaka said, smiling again and showing she hadn't taken it that badly.

''Oh...thanks.'' Allen said while looking away, trying to hide the blush that was starting to creep up.

''My turn!'' Ruri might've looked like she was in a tight spot, but she knew exactly how to handle herself. ''Once again, since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Turqouise Wabbler from my hand.'' The yellow humanoid bird made her second appearance and started singing. ''When she's Special Summoned, I can Special Summon Cobalt Sparrow from my hand.'' Next was the brown one, who also started signing. ''When Cobalt Sparrow is Special Summoned, I can add one Level 1 Winged Beast monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Topaz Robin, which I Normal Summon to the field.'' Red joined the others bird in singing. ''With her effect, I send Agate Martin from my deck to the grave to add Sapphire Swallow from my deck to my hand. Next I activate Diamond Babbler's effect from grave! I return Cobalt Sparrow from my field to my hand and Special Summon Diamond Babbler back to the field.'' Brown was replaced by white, but the singing remained mostly the same. ''Finally I use Sapphire Swallow's effect from my hand. Since I control a Winged-Beast monster, I can special summon it and another Winged-Beast from my hand, like Cobalt Sparrow that I just returned.'' Brown bird returned, this time accompanied by a blue one and now the field was full of singing birds.

''Wow, did you see that?''

''She just filled the field with monsters.''

''That's amazing!''

Yuto and Ruri's little duel had started to gather more of an audience than just Allen, Sayaka and Shun and more importantly, everyone was smiling and looking happy.

''I'm so glad my dueling can make so many people happy.'' Ruri said with a big smile of her own. She never cared if she won or lost as long as the people watching were happy...though this was one duel she definitely wanted to win.

''If you ask me, it's impossible not to be happy and smiling when you're around.'' Yuto said, blushing a little at what he said and Ruri blushed as well.

''Thank you Yuto...but no amount of flattery will make me go easy on you.'' Ruri reminded him and Yuto nodded.

''I wouldn't have it any other way.'' Yuto said and Ruri took this a sign to continue with her turn.

''I overlay Level 1 Turqouise Wabbler, Cobalt Sparrow, Topaz Robin, Diamond Babbler and Sapphire Swallow. With these five monsters, I create an overlay network. Graceful birds in the sky, create the most beautiful form of battle! Xyz Summon! Rule the skies! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Duet Cardinal!'' This humanoid bird was very red in color and its claws and beak looked especially sharp.

Attribute: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 1

''I activate Sapphire Swallow's effect. Since it was used for an Xyz Summon of a Wind monster, I can attach a Lyrical Luscinia monster in my grave to Duet Cardinal as an Xyz material and I choose Assembly Nightingale.'' Sixth orb of light started to circle around the monster. ''Duet Cardinal gains 500 Attack for each Xyz Material on it, making for a total of 3000. But don't worry, she will be 500 weaker now that I use her effect. By detaching an overlay unit, I can destroy a monster who's original attack is higher than Duet Cardinal's original attack and Arrowless Bow fits that description!'' Duet Cardinal let out a powerful screech towards the knight bowman.

''I remove Torn Bandage from my graveyard from play to activate its effect. The first time The Phantom Knights monster would be destroyed this turn, it isn't.'' Spirit of Torn Bandage floated in front of Arrowless Knight and it took all of the soundwaves on, before disappearing from the field once more.

''Let's do this the old-fashioned way then. Duet Cardinal, attack Arrowless Bow.'' Since Yuto had two face-downs, she was expecting something to happen, but instead, Duet Cardinal's claws tore Yuto's monster apart and threw it at him, making Yuto flinch a bit.

Yuto's Life Points: 2100

''Duet Cardinal can make a second attack each Battle Phase. Attack directly!'' Ruri ordered and if this time nothing happened, she would be very confused.

''I activate a Quick-Play Spell, The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up Magic Vengeance. On the turn The Phantom Knights Xyz Monster I control has been destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can activate this card to Special Summon that Xyz Monster and then use it for an Xyz Summon of a Dark Xyz that is one Rank higher! And I think we both know what's coming.'' Yuto grinned victoriously as Ruri nodded. It was going to be a Rank 4 anf there was only one of those in Yuto's deck. Arrowless Bow returned to the field, but it didn't stay there for long. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!'' Yuto's signature dark-colored dragon took the stage with a terrifying cry.

Attribute: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Rank: 4

''What's with that thing?''

''It's kind of scary...''

''Can we get back to pretty birds?''

Yuto sighed. His dragon wasn't bad despite its appearance and name. He was glad that Ruri understood that, since she was smiling. ''Xyz Monster summoned with Rank-Up Vengeance gains Attack equal to the original attack of the monster used for its Xyz Summon until the end of this turn.'' Dark Rebellion's Attack climbed all the way up to 4700, which was too much for Duet Cardinal to get past.

''Yuto, do you remember the last time we did deck-building together?'' Ruri asked suddenly. Yuto was caught a bit off-guard, but luckily he remembered it.

''It was a week ago, why?'' Yuto asked, wondering if this was some sort of test. Was she going to ask when they started dating next?

''Do you remember how I recommended that you add Xyz Shuffle to your deck?'' Yuto nodded, still not sure where this was going. ''Do you remember why I recommended it?'' There was something about Ruri's tone that worried Yuto and then it hit him.

''it was because...''

''Because I have it. I activate a Quick-Play Spell, Xyz Shuffle! As you know, what this basically does is switch Duet Cardinal and Assembly Nightingale's places.'' The two elegant birds changed their places, Duet Cardinal turning into one of the light orbs while Assembly NIghtingale took center stage. ''In case you don't remember, Assembly Nightingale gains 200 Attack Points and an attack from each Xyz material on it, plus it can attack directly.'' The situation was exactly the same as in the beginning of the duel. 1000 Attack Point Nightingale threatening to attack Yuto directly many times for victory. ''Let's make it happen this time! Assembly Nightingale, attack Yuto directly!'' Maybe for once Yuto's face-down was a bluff and she would...

''I activate a Trap Card, Overlay Wave!'' Ruri sighed. Yep, Yuto never bluffs. ''By detaching all Xyz Materials from Dark Rebellion, my opponent's monsters lose 800 attack for each one. With one, Assembly Nightingale's attack drops to 200.'' The light orb floating around Dark Rebellion burst into many smaller ones which came back together in a wave that washed over Assembly Nightingale, significantly weakening her.

''I'll attack directly anyway. Five attacks Assembly Nightingale!'' Ruri held up five fingers and put one down each time one of Assembly Nightingale feather storms hit Yuto. Once the last of the attacks hit, Yuto knelt down from the impact.

Yuto's Life Points: 1100

''I end my turn there. Are you going to stand up Yuto or stay on your knee for more...romantic purposes?'' Ruri teased, making Yuto blush and rub his neck nervously, before getting back up.

''If I was going to do that, I would pick a better spot and a moment.'' Yuto laughed nervously, until he felt a chill go down his spine. ''Don't worry Shun, I have no plans like that.'' He said to Shun who had started to glare at him intensely. He kept on glaring for a while until his gaze finally softened. _''Note to self, don't joke about marrying Ruri around Shun.''_

''So...can we get invitations to the wedding when it happens?'' Allen asked, having picked up on the romantic context as well. Shun would've responded with a glare, but he had a better response in mind.

''As long as we get invited to your and Sayaka's.'' Allen's face turned bright red and so did Sayaka's.

''I walked right into that one...'' Allen mumbler under his breath and glanced at Sayaka, which made his cheeks even redder.

''My turn! I activate The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up Magic Launch. By targeting a Dark Xyz Monster I control with no Xyz Materials, I can Xyz Summon a Dark Xyz monster that is one Rank higher by using it as a material. From the depths of purgatory, sing the song of rebellion dedicated to the unsinking souls! Appear and echo forevemore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!'' This dragon was more skeletal in design, making it look intimidating, but the colorful design on its wings gave some sense of hope.

Attribute: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 3000 Def: 2500 Rank: 5

''Dark Requiem...'' Ruri was surprised. She had never seen this card before, despite having dueled Yuto so many times. ''You're really taking this date thing seriously, aren't you?'' Ruri asked. On one hand, it was kind of cute, but it was also frustrating since that meant she wasn't getting what she wanted.

''Of course I am. After activation, Launch attaches itself to the Xyz monster as an Xyz material, but it won't stay as one for long since I activate Dark Requiem's effect. By detaching an Xyz Material, I reduce Assembly Nightingale's attack to 0 and Dark Requiem gains attack equal to her original attack...if she had any.'' Orbs on Dark Requiem's body started glowing and dark energy erupted from them, which wrapped around Ruri's Xyz Monster, making it unable to move. ''Next I activate Launch's another effect. By banishing it from the graveyard, I can attach The Phantom Knights monster from my hand to Dark Requiem as an Xyz Material. I attach The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves.'' And with that, two orbs of light were once again circling around the powerful dragon. ''Now Dark Requeim, attack Assembly Nightingale.'' The large dragon flew high up in the sky and then rushed down on the opponent's monster.

''I activate Assembly Nightingale's effect! By detaching an overlay unit, my Lyrical Luscinia cannot be destroyed this turn and I take no battle damage.'' Ruri thought that she was safe with this move, but...

''i activate Dark Requiem's second effect! By detaching Ragged Gloves, I negate my opponent's monster's effect and destroy the monster, plus Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard.''

''What?!'' Ruri hadn't realized the monster would have such a powerful effect. If she didn't do something soon, she would lose! ''I activate a Trap Card, Overlay Barrier! For each Xyz Material I detach from Assembly Nightingale, I reduce battle damage I take this turn by 1000. I detach four, so I reduce this turn's battle damage by 4000.'' Before it was destroyed by Dark Requiem's effect, all light orbs around the bird disappeared and surrounded Ruri, creating a barrier around her. ''Sorry about that, Assembly Nightingale.'' It was her ace monster after all, even if it wasn't the strongest one she had.

''As per Dark Requiem's effect, I Special Summon Arrowless Bow from my Graveyard.'' Next to the terrifying dragon appeared back the warrior with the bow, but with zero arrows. ''Now Dark Requim, attack Ruri directly.'' The dragon continued its attack and despite all the force behind it, the barrier around Ruri stayed firm. ''Arrowless Bow, continue where Dark Requem left off.'' The knight threw its bow at the barrier, which reflected it off...but then the bow came around again behind, which broke thte barrier to pieces and hit Ruri, before returning to its owner.

Ruri's Life Points: 600

''On my Main Phase 2, I banish Silent Boots from my Graveyard to add The Phantom Knights' Around Burn to my hand. I set a card face-down and end my turn.'' Yuto's hand was empty, meaning that the card he had just set was the one he just added to this hand.

 _''Around Burn? Why would he add that card in this situation?''_ Ruri was confused by Yuto's strategy, but she had no time to focus on it. It was her own turn and she needs a really good draw to turn this around.

''Ruri is in a pretty tight spot. Her field swarming is dependant on monster effects and Dark Requiem still has one Xyz Material yet. With no cards in her hand, if Ruri draws a monster, she loses.'' Allen said, already feeling pretty confident about Yuto's victory.

''I believe in you Ruri! You can do it!'' Sayaka yelled, really wanting her best friend to win this duel.

''Thank you Sayaka.'' Ruri said and drew the card. From the corner of her eye, she saw that the card frame was green, a spell card. But it wasn't just any spell card. ''I acivate Lyrical Luscinia Ascension's effect from my grave. By banishing it, I can Special Summon one Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster from my grave with her effects negated and I choose Chorus Dipper.'' The aquatic bird appeared back on to the field, but with its effects negated and no overlay units attached, it posed no threat to Yuto. ''It's so sad to see one of my monsters with no materials on it. I think I'm going to summon a new one...with nine materials.'' Ruri smiled and Yuto stared at her like she had just grown a second head.

''What?!''

''Nine materials?!

''That's impossible!'' Allen and Sayaka agreed, there was no way Ruri could do what she was proposing. Only one who didn't look shocked, was Shun.

''I activate Rank-Up Magic - Lyrical Luscinia Concert. I target a Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster I control and Xyz Summon a monster that has double her Rank by using the targeted monster as an Xyz Material. Take flight to the heavens, the most beautiful and talented of all birds. Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 4! Take over the skies! Lyrical Luscinia - Supreme Raven!'' On Ruri's field appeared a very large bird creature with extremely large four dark wings, feathers that made it look it had a cape and claws and beak that looked extremely sharp. But like all other Ruri's Xyz monsters, she had a humanoid form and she was easily the tallest of all the birds so far.

Attribute: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 0 Def: 0 Rank: 4

''Okay, I admit that looks strong, but how are you going make it have eight more materials on it?'' Yuto asked, his whole body shadowed by the large creature.

''With her effect. When Supreme Raven is Xyz Summoned, I can attach as many differently named Lyrical Luscinia monsters in my Graveyard to it as an Xyz Material and if you do the math, there's eight of them there.'' Yuto's eyes widened. He couldn't allow that effect to go off.

''I activate Dark Requiem's effect! By detaching Dark Rebellion, I negate your monster effect and summon Dark Rebellion to my side of the field.'' He couldn't even imagine how terrifying Ruri's monster with that many materials on it would be so he wasn't going to allow it!

''I banish Lyrical Luscinia Concert from my Graveyard to activate its effect. This turn, Lyrical Luscinia monsters I control are unaffected by effects from monsters who's rank or level is higher than theirs. As Dark Requiem is Rank 5, the effect fails!'' And since there was no destruction, Dark Rebellion wasn't summoned to the field. ''Now allow me to continue. With Supreme Raven's effect I attach to her Sapphire Swallow, Cobalt Sparrow, Turqouise Wabbler, Topaz Robin, Agate Martin, Diamond Babbler, Assembly Nightingale and Duet Cardinal.'' With that, Supreme Raven had a total of nine light orbs circling around it.

''Wow...she really did it.'' Allen could hardly believe it. And while Sayaka was very happy that her friend managed to pull that off, there was a part of her that was worried.

 _''Can I ever hope to match up to her?''_ Sayaka thought as she glanced between Allen and Ruri. Since Ruri was dating Yuto, she doubted Allen had feelings for her, but you could never really know. It's not like you could prevent yourself from falling in love with someone. If Allen became interested in Ruri, would she...

''When Supreme Raven has three or more Xyz Materials, she gains 800 Attack Points from each Xyz Materials on her. With nine that means 7200 Attack Points.'' Supreme Raven surged with power as her attack points vastly outclassed the two other monsters on the field. ''And now I'll use those attack points! Supreme Raven, attack Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!'' Supreme Raven flew up high and spread out its four wings. It flapped all four of them at the same time, creating a very powerful storm that was about to hit Yuto's field.

''I activate a Quick-Play Spell, The Phantom Knights' Around Burn! By banishing Break Sword and Rugged Gloves from my Graveyard, I destroy all monsters on the field, end the Battle Phase and we both lose 800 life points for each monster that was sent from our fields to our graveyard by this effect.'' A large circle of fire surrounded the battlefield, making Supreme Raven stop her attack.

''But Yuto has two monsters and Ruri has one. Is he hoping for a draw?'' Allen wondered.

''I wonder what that would mean for their date.'' Sayaka said, also confused by Yuto's strategy.

''When Supreme Raven has five or more Xyz materials, she can't be destroyed or targeted by card effects. So it looks like you'll be wiping yourself out Yuto.'' Ruri said. Even if her monster would be destroyed, it would just end in a draw, so she didn't understand why Yuto searched that card out of all cards. The fire circle around the field got closer and closer until it demolished both of Yuto's monsters. Once that was done, a smaller ring of fire surrounded Yuto, burning him for damage.

Yuto's Life Points: 300

''But...two of your monsters were destroyed. Why did you only lose life points for one?'' Ruri asked, having already expected her victory to be certain.

''When Arrowless Bow is destroyed by a card effect, it's banished instead of being sent to the graveyard so I only took damage for Dark Requeim. And now, the Battle Phase is over.'' Yuto said, feeling frustrated about that move. Sure he survived another turn, but he had only managed to damage himself.

''I see. Had my monster been destroyed, I would have lost. That's why you searched for that card.'' Ruri said and Yuto nodded.

''Don't worry Yuto! You can still draw a card that can beat her!'' Allen cheered for his friend. After all, Ruri had no cards in her hand before her turn either and she was able to bring out a monster like Supreme Raven so he was sure that Yuto could do the same.

''Unfortunately, Yuto can't draw a card for his next turn.'' Ruri said, surprising the trio of friends that were watching and especially the boyfriend that was dueling. ''In fact, he won't have a turn at all.''

''I...I won't have a turn?'' Yuto didn't understand what she was talking about unless...no way. Could it have that kind of effect?

''When Supreme Raven has seven or more Xyz Materials, I can detach seven to skip your next turn.'' Seven orbs of light disappeared into Supreme Raven's wings and she flapped her wings, making a tornado that resembled an hourglass. It sucked Yuto in and spun him around and around for a bit and once he was out of there, he looked at his duel disk and gasped.

''Turn 10, Ruri Kurosaki.'' His turn had really been skipped and Ruri had already drawn a card for her next turn!

''It's...it's okay Yuto! Since Supreme Raven only has two Xyz materials, none of her effects are active. If you survive this turn, you can still turn it around!'' Allen said, sure that Ruri made a mistake in skipping Yuto's turn. She should have just stayed with a 7200 attack point, near unbeatable monster.

''Ruri, you have to finish it during this turn!'' Sayaka said. After all if she didn't, she would have a 0 attack and defense point monster on the field with only 600 life points left.

''I activate...Agate Martin's effect from my graveyard. By discarding a card, I can attach it from my grave to a Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster I control as an Xyz material.'' An orb of light came out of Ruri's graveyard and started floating around the great bird. ''With three Xyz materials, Supreme Raven gains 800 Attack Points from each, for a total of 2400!'' Which was eight times more than what she needed to finish Yuto off. ''Supreme Raven, attack Yuto directly!'' Ruri smiled, her victory and date was secure! Supreme Raven created another storm that took Yuto with it one more time and left him lying on to the ground.

Yuto's Life Points: 0

Allen, Sayaka and Shun started clapping immediately after the duel ended and some of the other spectators joined in as well. Ruri on the other hand, ran over to her fallen boyfriend to check if he was okay.

''Does it hurt anywhere?'' Ruri asked, almost hoping Yuto would say yes so she could kiss him better.

''No, I'm fine.'' Yuto said as he got up from the ground to be on the same level as Ruri. ''That was really impressive, you just keep improving by the day.'' One of these days, he was sure she could even take on Kaito.

''Thank you.'' Ruri blushed and moved some of her hair that was getting to her face to the side. ''So since I won, you know what that means...'' Ruri said in a sing-song tone, very fitting considering the deck she used.

''Romantic movie?''

''Romantic movie!'' Ruri repeated and hugged Yuto, so glad about this. ''Oh, but don't worry. We'll do what you want next time.'' Ruri said, making Yuto smile as wide as she.

''That duel was so awesome! Sayaka, let's have a duel right now!'' Allen said, already activating his duel disk, much to the shock of his meeker friend.

''W-What?! S-Sorry, but I can't. I...I'm in the middle of adjusting my deck and I'm still not sure on what to take out and put in and...'' Sayaka said, hoping that Allen wasn't too disappointed by this. He looked so eager too.

''Oh is that all? In that case, why don't I come to your house after school and help you with it?'' Allen asked and Sayaka could hardly believe her ears.

''Really? You mean it?'' She had to make sure that he wasn't pulling her leg here.

''Yeah of course. Unless you don't want me to...''

''No of course I do! I would love it!'' Sayaka said...maybe a bit too enthusiastically and too loud. She seemed to realize it herself as her face turned red and she started playing with her fingers. ''I'll...I'll just tell my parents you're coming.'' She said as she walked a bit further and activated her duel disk's phone mode. ''Hey mom, Allen's coming over after school. ...He's not my boyfriend!'' Sayaka may have been farther away, but Allen still heard that, making him blush. He glanced at Shun who was just smirking.

''Is this some sort of karmic punishment for teasing Ruri and Yuto so much before they got together?'' Allen asked, not that he expected Shun to answer...but he did anyway.

''And after all that teasing they got together. What does that say about you and Sayaka?'' Shun asked and Allen looked back at Sayaka, who was still red and clearly frantically saying something to her mother.

''Who knows...'' Allen said with a smile and then he glanced at Ruri and Yuto. ''Still, I'm surprised. Ruri and Yuto are kissing there and you're taking it pretty well.'' When he said the word kiss, he could swear he saw Shun's eyes twitch a bit.

''Like I said, I trust Yuto to...

''Hey hey, where is Yuto putting his hands now?'' Allen asked and Shun made a mad dash for the couple immediately when he heard that and separated the two. Shun started chasing Yuto around while Ruri laughed. Allen looked back at Sayaka and smiled a bit further. Hopefully things would last like this forever.

...

And we're done! This actually turned out to be pretty close to the length of the first chapter. Didn't actually mean that to happen, but I doubt anyone complains about a lengthy chapter and a duel.

Two duels down and two more to go. Can bracelet girls keep up their winning streak? Who knows!

Review if you liked, review if you didn't like


	3. Yuri vs Serena! Academia's Pride!

Chapter three and it will be Yuri vs Serena! For people that really like YurixSerena, I will up-front say that this chapter will not be that romantic since Yuri and Serena's relationship is not that romantic...at all. Especially when compared to the other pairs.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V! I hope you enjoy!

...

*Clap-tap clap-tap clap-tap*

Sound of Serena's boots echoed throughout the empty halls of Academia. She shifted her gaze from left to right constantly, as if she was on a lookout for something or someone. She stopped her walk for a few seconds to listen if she could hear any other footsteps or sounds, but there was nothing. The entire island was eerily quiet. She continued walking until she came across a classroom. The clock was 10:00 AM, which under the normal circumstances would've meant that there was a class going on in there. But when she looked inside, she saw an empty classroom, with the only thing off about it being the numerous cards on the floor. Serena walked inside and bend down to grab one of the cards. She flipped it over and wasn't surprised to see the image of a horrified Academia student in it.

''Has he really gotten to everyone...'' Serena muttered as she put the card back down. She had no intention of taking it or any of the other cards with her. When she turned back towards the door, she stopped for a moment. Next to the door was a huge cut, as if hit by a claw or a fang or something like that and next to it, was a big bloodstain. ''Ugh.'' Serena grimaced and saw that there were five cards floating in the pool of blood, she didn't need to check them to know what kind of cards they were. ''That dragon...'' It and its user were truly too deadly. Serena left the classroom, making sure to avoid getting blood on her shoes. She didn't want to leave behind any footprints.

Once outside, she continued walking towards her destination. She walked past Academia's garden, which was really only a garden in name only. It was just called that since it was the only green area in the school. But now even that area was filled with cards, some face-down and some face-up. Serena turned her gaze away from there, not wanting to stare at carded people more than she already had. The next door she was standing in front of was much bigger and elaborate than any other door in the entire school. It was a door she had walked through many times, but never before alone. She pushed the door open and frowned. She hated this room.

''Professor...'' The room was very large, with multiple pillars on the sides and one long blue carpet laid out from the door to the back of the room, where there were a few stairs and an empty throne. Behind that throne was a large window that flashed with mysterious green light. ''He's gone as well.'' Serena walked closer to the empty throne and studied it. There wasn't any cards in sight, meaning he must've taken it with him when he...

''Found you.'' Serena froze at the sound of that sickly voice. ''The two of us are the only ones here, you couldn't hide forever.'' Serena clenched her fists and turned around to see a boy in royal-looking clothing standing at the door, duel disk in his left hand and a pile of cards in the right. The boy had a very striking purple hair and an amused grin on his face. His purple eyes were fully focused on the girl in front of him.

''Yuri.'' Serena glared at the boy, who didn't seem to mind the glare one little bit. She then turned her attention to the cards in his hand. ''So you're saying those are the last ones?'' Serena asked and Yuri looked at the cards nonchalantly.

''I suppose so. At least I didn't see anyone else besides you.'' Yuri then threw the cards on the ground around him, not caring where they dropped. He looked back at Serena to see her still glaring at him. ''Don't look at me like that. I'm just doing what Professor told me to.'' Yuri shrugged his shoulders.

''I don't think Professor would have wanted you to card him...or the entire Academia!'' Serena yelled with her arm outstreched. She was about to say more when Yuri started laughing. It wasn't the kind of laugh you did when you had heard a good joke. It was the laugh you did when you were mocking someone. Serena was about to yell him to be quiet, when he stopped laughing, but that mocking smile was still there.

''Sora.'' Serena blinked at the sudden mention of a name, only for Yuri to continue. ''Grace. Gloria. Noro. Edo. Barrett. Dennis...''

''Why are you listing those names?'' She recognized a few of them of course, but...

''People I've carded. I listed them to see if you would react in some way to any of them. You didn't. So don't even try to pretend that you care about anything that happens to students of this place.'' Yuri laughed again as Serena grit her teeth and looked away from him. She had no counterargument to that. ''And don't even try to say that you care about this place. All it has ever been to you, is a prison. Nothing more, nothing less.'' Yuri said, making Serena clench her fist even tighter.

''What do you think you know about me?!'' Serena yelled at the boy who was being much too smug to her liking. Just like with her glares, Yuri was unfazed by the yelling and kept his constant grin. ''You and I were never friends so don't even pretend you know what I think.'' Serena added as she took a few steps closer to Yuri.

''Oh, but I do know. Your constant escape attempts were the talk of Academia after all. There wasn't a single person here who didn't know about you and your attemps to get Professor to recognize your strength.'' Yuri said as he dug his pocket for a card and held up in his hand. ''Kind of hard to do that now though.'' He flipped the card around to show Leo Akaba in it, who didn't look horrified as much as...shocked? Serena stopped walking for a moment as she stared at the card. ''A reaction? I guess on some level you cared about him, even if he kept you imprisoned here.'' Yuri put the card back in his pocket, not wanting to throw away such a great-looking card. Serena stayed quiet, she couldn't explain how she felt about that man anyway, she didn't herself understand it. Why, despite everything, he felt like a father to her? It made no sense.

''You've carded nearly everyone now, what are you going to do next?'' Serena asked and Yuri looked little bit shocked at the question.

''I dunno.'' He said, making his voice sound a bit higher than usual to sound more childish. Serena just rolled her eyes, knowing he liked to mess with people like that. ''Maybe I card you next.'' Yuri glanced between his duel disk and Serena, who had raised her duel disk up in preparation.

''If you're claiming to still follow Professor's orders, that means you can't card me...or the others.'' Serena glanced at her bracelet. She and the other girls with the bracelets, Professor had never explained to her why they were important and now he never would...

''But that's so boring!'' There was that exaggerated reaction again, Serena couldn't understand why he enjoyed them so much. But then he smirked widely again, showing that he was serious. ''Maybe I'll ignore that order for now.'' Yuri said and then Serena activated her duel disk, making Yuri chuckle. ''You're really going to duel me? What's the point? Even if you win, nothing would change, no one would come back. I can't imagine you duel for vengeance either when even your feelings towards Professor are mixed.'' Yuri said and Serena was quiet for a few seconds, mulling over her thoughts and Yuri's words. It was true that she couldn't say that she was fighting for Academia, but..

''I'll do it for my pride. My pride as a warrior and as a duelist. My pride that won't allow you to continue carding every single person in all the dimensions.'' Serena's deck auto-shuffled itself. All she had to do was get her opening hand and the duel would start, no going back after that. Yuri activated his duel disk as well, grinning widely.

''Pride? You're forgetting something here Serena, I'm Academia's pride. I'm the best duelist here and I'll make sure to crush every little inch of that non-existent pride of yours!'' Yuri's deck auto-shuffled itself as well and he drew his opening hand.

''Duel!''

Yuri's Life Points: 4000

Serena's Life Points: 4000

''I take the first turn.'' Yuri smirked when he saw his hand. This was going to be way too easy. ''I Normal Summon Predaplant Cephalotus Snail.'' Yuri's first monster was a large snail-like creature with small leaves sprouting out of it.

Attribute: Dark Type: Plant Atk: 1300 Def: 1200 Level: 4

''Then I set two cards face-down and end my turn.'' Yuri said and noticed that Serena was just staring at him with a baffled expression on her face. ''What's wrong? Want to give up already?'' Yuri hoped not. This really would be boring if she did that.

''You claim to be Academia's pride, yet that's your first move. You didn't even Fusion Summon!'' Even the lowest ranked students did some fusion plays on their first turn. Yuri just chuckled again, to which Serena responded with another glare.

''I don't need to Fusion Summon on my first turn to beat you.'' Yuri said nonchalantly, not caring about how angry Serena was getting.

''Fine then. I show you how a real fusion duelist plays.'' Serena drew, but she didn't need to take a look at the card. She had already decided on what to do when she saw her opening hand. ''I discard Lunalight Black Sheep to the Graveyard to add Polymerization from my Deck to my hand. Then I Normal Summon Lunalight White Rabbit.'' Serena's first monster was a masked bunny girl with long legs and white hair, wielding a mallet in her hand.

Attribute: Dark Type: Beast-Warrior Atk: 800 Def: 800 Level: 2

''When White Rabbit is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Lunalight from my Graveyard in Defense Position and obviously I choose Lunalight Black Sheep.'' Rabbit swung her mallet downwards, creating a portal through which jumped out a black-suited female with some sheep woal on her, along with sheep horns.

Attribute: Dark Type: Beast-Warrior Atk: 100 Def: 600 Level: 2

''Oh, two Level 2 monsters. Are you going to Xyz Summon?'' Yuri giggled, clearly amused by his own joke.

''As if! I activate White Rabbit's second effect. Once per turn, I can return spell and trap cards my opponent controls to their hand, equal to number of other Lunalight monsters I control. I return the card on the right.'' Serena pointed at the said card. White Rabbit swung her mallet side-ways which returned the set card to Yuri's hand, but he didn't really seem all that concerned. ''Then I activate Polymerization to fuse together White Rabbit and Black Sheep! The lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! The beast lurking in jet-black darkness ! Swam in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!'' The combined form of the two monsters was an elegant human-like cat, who danced as she took the stage.

Attribute: Dark Type: Beast-Warrior Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Level: 7

''I activate Black Sheep's effect! If it's sent to the grave as a fusion material, I can return a Lunalight from my grave to my hand and I choose White Rabbit. See that Yuri? This is how you duel with fusions.'' Unless it was absolutely necessary or you knew you were going to win, you shouldn't waste too much resources on a Fusion Monster without gaining some back. You never knew what kind of traps your opponent might have after all.

''You'll regret trying to lecture me on Fusion Summons.'' Yuri said as he looked at a certain card in his hand.

''Next I activate a Spell Card, Luna Light Perfume! With this card, I can Special Summon a Lunalight monster from my Graveyard and I choose Black Sheep!'' The butler-like monster appeared back on to the field with a bow. ''Then I activate Cat Dancer's effect! By tributing Black Sheep, Cat Dancer can attack each of your monsters twice, but they aren't destroyed by the first attack.'' Black Sheep bowed even deeper in front of Cat Dancer as it disappeared and Cat Dancer was surrounded by purple aura. ''Now Cat Dancer, attack Cephalotus Snail!'' Cat Dancer jumped towards its prey, sharp claws outstreched. ''I activate Cat Dancer's effect! When she declares an attack, you lose 100 Life Points!'' Yuri just shrugged his shoulders. As if damage like that would matter to him.

Yuri's Life Points: 3900

''I activate a Continuous Trap, Predator Infection! Now whenever a Predaplant monster I control battles an opponent's monster, that monster gains a Predator Counter!'' Cephalotus Snail was surrounded by spores and as soon as Cat Dancer made contact with it, those spores surrounded her as well and formed a floating carnivirous plant head next to her. ''Not only that, but while Cephalotus Snail is in Attack Position, it can't be destroyed by battle and all battle damage I get from battles involving it is halved!'' Cat Dancer's claws couldn't get through the snail's body and she jumped back to Serena's side of the field.

Yuri's Life Points: 3350

''Cat Dancer, ready for round two!'' Serena declared and Cat Dancer jumped towards the smaller monster once again. ''I activate Cat Dancer's effect again, since she declared an attack, you lose 100 life points!''

Yuri's Life Points: 3250

''You think you can win by just poking at me?'' Yuri asked, still not sounding all that concerned about what was going on. Cat Dancer threw two crescent blades at the plant monster, but the crests just bounced off, not destroying the monster.

Yuri's Life points: 2700

''You can call it poking, but that's still 1300 damage to you in one turn alone.'' Serena said, though she couldn't help being a bit disappointed. If it wasn't for Cephalotus Snail's effect, she would have inflicted even more damage. ''I set three cards face-down and end my turn.'' Serena said and Yuri looked at the face-down cards puzzled.

''Three face-downs? Seriously?'' Yuri chuckled a little as he drew his next card. ''From what I heard, you prefer offensive tactics, even sometimes going for one turn kills if you can and very rarely rely on traps. And now you're setting three of them?'' Yuri laughed even harder as he put his right hand onto the side of his face. ''Are you that scared of me?'' He smirked and titled his head a bit, making Serena glare. She really didn't care for his mannerisms.

''There's no reason for me to explain my duel strategies to you.'' Serena said harshly as Yuri kept on smirking.

''What a shame...Oh well, if you want me to Fusion Summon so badly, I'll grant you your wish. I Normal Summon Predaplant Sundew Kingii.'' To the field crawled a hybrid of a lizard and a plant, green with red spots all over it.

Attribute: Dark Type: Plant Atk: 800 Def: 200 Level: 2

''All that talk about managing your resources with Fusion Summons...I'll show you how to really do it! With Sundew Kingii's effect, not only can I Fusion Summon, I can use my opponent's monsters with Predator Counters as Fusion Materials!'' Yuri smirked wider than ever before as Serena took a step back in shock.

''You can what?!'' Use her monsters as materials? In that case...he was only going to lose one card in this Fusion Summon!

''As it so happens I have a Fusion Monster that requires a Predaplant and a Dark Attribute monster. I activate Sundew Kingii's effect to fuse together it and Cat Dancer! Plant reptile that indulges in darkness! A dancer consumed by her inner demons! Now become one and create true despair! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia!'' Much to Serena's horror, her monster was used to summon a giant plant monster with a flower in the middle and multiple drooling heads coming out of its vines.

Attribute: Dark Type: Plant Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Level: 7

''See why you shouldn't have lectured me on Fusion Summons? Now you're without a monster and I have one of my favorites.'' Chimera Rafflesia's many vine heads snapped at Serena, looking very ready to take a bite out of her. ''Looks like my monster is impatient...and to be honest so am I. Chimera Rafflesia, attack Serena directly!'' The numerous vines headed towards the fusion duelist, but she was prepared.

''I activate my Trap Card, Emergency Fusion! When my opponent attacks directly, I can banish Polymerization or a Spell Card with Fusion on it from my grave, to Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my graveyard in Attack Position, but it's destroyed at the end of Battle Phase. I banish Polymerization and summon back Cat Dancer!'' The elegant beast dancer returned to the field, clearly unpleased to have been used in a fusion of such an abomination.

''Pointless. Chimera Rafflesia attacks Cat Dancer and at this moment, I activate its effect. When an attack is declared involving it, I can reduce my opponent's monster attack by 1000 and increase its own attack by 1000!'' Serena's eyes widened as the gulf between their monster's attack was suddenly increased from 100 to a total of 2100! She had hoped to reduce the damage she would take this turn with her trap, but she had only managed to reduce it by meager 400! The only good thing was that Cat Dancer couldn't be destroyed by battle. So as much as Chimera Rafflesia's vines kept hitting her, she withstood it. Yet, few of them hit Serena as well, but she managed to stay on her feet.

Serena's Life Points: 1900

''Looks like you spared yourself a direct attack from Cephalotus Snail so i suppose that accomplished something. I end my Battle Phase and at this moment, your Cat Dancer is destroyed.'' Serena nodded as her monster disappeared in a flash, but she wasn't concerned.

''I activate another Trap Card, Lunalight Reincarnation Dance! When a monster I control is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can add two Lunalight monsters from my deck to my hand.'' _''And considering that monster's effect, going for a double attack fusion might not be my best bet...''_ ''I add Lunalight Blue Cat and Kaleido Chick to my hand.'' Losing some life points was definitelly worth it for getting some new monsters to her hand.

''I see, so that's why you used your Trap Card. I set the card you so rudely returned to my hand last turn and end my turn.'' Serena raised an eyebrow. Why would he emphasize that? In any case, she got a bad feeling about that set card.

''My turn! I activate a Spell Card, Lunar Draw! When there's a Fusion Monster on the field, I can draw two cards and then discard one Lunalight Monster. '' Serena drew two cards and saw a way for her to get out of this situation. ''I discard Lunalight Crimson Fox, activating her effect! When she's sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can target a monster my opponent controls and that monster's attack becomes 0. I think it's obvious which one I choose.'' Chimera Rafflesia was blinded by moonlight shining all over it, dropping its attack to a total and absolute zero. ''Then I Normal Summon Lunalight Kaleido Chick.'' To Serena's field landed a yellow and young-looking girl who was flying on a hang-glider like device.

Attribute: Dark Type: Beast-Warrior Atk: 1400 Def: 800 Level: 4

''How cute. Sorry to say, but you need more than a 1400 difference to beat my Fusion Monster.'' Yuri said and Serena knew he was right. Thanks to its effect, even with 0 attack, she would need more than 2000 Attack.

''Do you think I don't know that?'' Serena asked and Yuri nodded immediately, knowing it would get under her skin. ''I banish Luna Light Perfume from my Graveyard to activate its effect. I discard Blue Cat and add Purple Butterfly from my deck to my hand. Then I discard Purple Butterfly to activate her effect! By targeting Kaleido Chick, she gains 1000 more attack!'' Purple Butterfly floated around its fellow female monster for a while, boosting its attack to 2400. ''Now, Kaleido Chick, attack Chimera Rafflesia!'' The said monster took flight on her hang-glider towards the enemy beast.

''I activate Chimera Rafflesia's effect! When an attack is declared involving it, the opponent's monster loses 1000 attack while Chimera Rafflesia gains 1000 Attack!'' Yuri said, but even with that, the difference between the attacks was still 400. Kaleido Chick dodged all the vines and kicked the appaling plant monster in the face, destroying it.

Yuri's Life Points: 2300

''Also, since your monster battled a Predaplant monster I control, Kaleido Chick gains a Predator Counter.'' Yuri pointed out as a floating carnivorous head appeared close to the bird-looking monster.

''Fine by me, I activate a Trap Card, Lunalight Slash! At the end of the Battle Phase, I can destroy cards you control up to the number of Lunalight Monsters I control. I destroy Cephalotus Snail!'' A giant claw emerged from Serena's Trap Card and slashed the smail monster to million little pieces.

''If there's no Predaplant monster on my field, Predator Infection is destroyed.'' Yuri said, though he still didn't look concerned in the slightests, making Serena frustrated. What did it take for this guy to lose his cool?

''Thanks to Lunalight Slash's other effect, I can draw one card. I set a card face-down and end my turn.'' Serena realized it wasn't her best turn, but at least she got rid of Chimera Rafflesia, Cephalotus Snail and Predator Infection so it wasn't a total loss.

''My turn. On my Standby Phase, Chimera Rafflesia's effect activates. Since it was sent to the graveyard since last Standby Phase, I get to add 1 Polymerization or a Spell with Fusion in its name from my deck to my hand. Of course, I add Polymerization.'' Yuri smirked as he did that and Serena knew that she was in trouble. A new Fusion Monster was clearly coming. ''I'm going to make use of your monster again okay? I tribute your monster to Special Summon Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra in Defense Position.'' Kaleido Chick was suddnely ensnared by vines and they crushed her completely. Afterwards those vines returned to Yuri's side of the field and formed a monster with a lizard-like head, multiple vines and a mouth in the middle of its body.

Attribute: Dark Type: Plant Atk: 800 Def: 2300 Level 5

''This monster can be Special Summoned by tributing a monster with Predator Counter on it, like your Kaleido Chick.'' Serena grit her teeth. Twice now he has made use of her monsters. She had to make sure he pays on her next turn. ''Then I set a monster face-down...'' Serena gulped at this. She was sure that that was a Dark Attribute monster and now he had two of them on the field and Polymerization in his hand. There was no doubt about it, he was going to summon...''I end my turn here.'' Serena's jaw dropped. He...He didn't summon it? But he had every chance to!

''You...Are you going easy on me?'' Serena asked, her tone notably lower and angrier than before.

''Now, what ever would give you that idea?'' Yuri said, exaggerating his tone to make it sound more childish again.

''You could've summoned Starving Venom yet you didn't! Aren't you supposed to be Academia's pride!?'' Serena asked, fists clenched and with rage in her eyes. Going easy on her...no one would get to do that!

''Didn't I tell you? I intend to detroy every bit of your non-existent pride and what better way to do so...than to beat you while still going easy on you?'' Yuri asked with an amused smirk, which made Serena's blood boil even more.

''I'll make you regret those words! My turn!'' Serena drew her card with amazing amount of force, but she didn't really care for what it was. She had already decided on what to do last turn. ''I once again Normal Summon Lunalight White Rabbit.'' The rabbit monster with the mallet took the stage. ''With her effect, I Special Summon from my Graveyard, Cat Dancer in Defense Position.'' The mature dancer shook and twisted her body as she returned elegantly to the field. ''Then I activate White Rabbit's second effect, returning your set card to your hand.'' Rabbit swung her mallet sideways as Yuri returned a card to his hand yet again.

''You really like returning this card to my hand.'' Yuri said, making Serena wonder what that card was. Was he just bluffing with it or was it something deadlier? Well, speaking of deadlier...

''If you won't Fusion Summon, then I will! I acivate Polymerization, fusing together White Rabbit and Cat Dancer! The lively rabbit illuminated by moonlight! The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!'' Out came a monster very similar to Cat Dancer, only this one had dark skin, even sharper claws and she was also slightly taller.

Attribute: Dark Type: Beast-Warrior Atk: 2800 Def: 2500 Level: 8

''I activate Panther Dancer's effect! Now this turn, she can attack all monsters you control twice each and I start with that set monster of yours!'' Panther Dancer leaped towards it and slashed the set monster, making it flip up and reveal itself to be...a shiveling and a nearly dead plant with only a small head and zero attack or defense points. In other words, Predaplan Cordyceps.''Now for the second attack.'' Panther Dancer's second slash destroyed the pathetic plant. ''I activate Pantehr Dancer's second effect! Since she destroyed a monster by battle, her Attack Points rise by 200.'' For a total of 3000 which was quite enough to get rid of the other plant. ''Now Panther Dancer, destroy Drosophyllum Hydra!'' Two large slashes later, the monster was gone and Yuri's field was empty once again. Panther Dancer's attack rose to 3200, but with no monsters on the field, it didn't really matter. ''I end my turn. What do you say, do you regret going easy on me now?'' Serena ased with a hint of confidence. Panther Dancer wasn't that easy to get past after all. Instead of being intimitaded though, Yuri started laughing.

''Are you really that desperate to be defeated?'' Yuri asked while still laughing. It took him a couple of seconds, but he eventually calmed down. ''Fine then. I'll show you what you're longing to see! My turn! On my Standby Phase I activate Predaplant Cordyceps's effect! By banishing it from my Graveyard, I Special Summon two Level 4 or lower Predaplant monsters from my graveyard and I Special Summon back Cephalotus Snail and Sundew Kingii.'' The two hybrid plant monsters appeared back on to the field through a green portal. ''On the turn I use this effect, I can't Normal Summon or Set monsters nor Special Summon anything else besides Fusion Monsters...but that's not a problem is it? I activate Polymerization to fuse together Cephalotus Snail and Sundew Kingii! Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragnance! Now become one and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous Dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!'' Out came a truly deformed purple dragon with way more eyes and mouths than should be possible in one body.

Attribute: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2800 Def: 2000 Level: 8

''There it is...'' Serena gulped. That destruction and blood she saw earlier, it was no doubt caused by this dragon, a dragon whose hunger for destruction could never be satisfied...much like its owner's.

''I hope you're happy. Starving Venom is more than eager to devour you and your monster.'' Yuri chuckled as he looked at his monster proudly. ''I activate Starving Venom's first effect! When it's Fusion Summoned, I can make it gain Attack equal to Attack of a Special Summoned monster you control, like that Panther Dancer of yours.'' Starving Dragon let out a deranged roar as its Attack Points doubled to 5600. ''Next I activate Starving Venom's second effect. I target a Level 5 or higher monster my opponent controls and Starve Venom gains that monster's name and effects.''

''I don't think so! I activate Crimson Fox's effect in my grave! By banishing it, I negate an effect that targets a Lunalight monster and both of us gain 1000 Life Points!'' A transparent figure of Crimson Fox appeared on the field and it surrounded Panther Dancer, protecting it. After a while of this, she exploded into small red sparkles that surrounded Yuri and Serena.

Yuri's Life Points: 3300

Serena's Life Points: 2900

''That's a shame. Starving Venom loves playing its food.'' Yuri said as Serena just glared. He had had no reason to use that effect, he just wanted to mess with her and her monster. ''Oh well, I'll just do this the boring way then. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Panther Dancer!'' Two of the dragon's multiple mouths suddenly extended from its body and shot towards the animal dancer. If this hit, Serena's Life Points would drop to 100 and there was no way she was letting that happen!

''I activate a Trap Card, Lunalight Soul! When I control exactly one Lunalight Monster and my opponent has the monster with the highest attack on the field, this card doubles my Lunalight monster's attack!'' With this, their Attack Points would be even and...

''I activate Drosophyllum Hydra's effect in my Graveyard! By banishing Cephalotus Snail, I reduce your monster's Attack Points by 500.'' Drosophllum Hydra suddenly appeared onto the field and latched onto Panther Dancer's legs, dropping her attack to 2300. She managed to jump away from it, but her Attack Points only doubled to 4600 and the result was that she was devoured by Starving Venom's two mouths. The impact of this attack had Serena reeling a bit, but she kept her stance.

Serena's Life Points: 1700

''Did that feel as good as you hoped it would?'' Yuri asked, but Serena didn't answer, she just waited for him to end his turn. ''This would be more fun if you reacted a bit. So many of my other opponents had such hilarious lines like 'this duel is not over yet' 'as long as I have Life Points left there's a chance' and 'I can beat you'. Crushing their hopes was very satisfying.'' Yuri then sighed and stroked his chin. ''I suppose I expected more out of this. I'm Academia's pride and you're, according to rumors anyway, one of the best duelists here, yet this is the first time we have dueled each other.''

''That is true...'' Serena thought about it. The two of them had met once before, but it was a very brief meeting. Yuri was almost always on a mission and she was almost always detained so it didn't really leave much time for socializing with each other...or anyone else for that matter. She supposed they had that much in common, though she hated that she had anything in common with this boy. ''I already swore on my pride to beat you. I don't need to say anything else besides that.'' Why waste time declaring that you still have a chance when you never know what card you're going to draw next? Ridiculous!

''You really are straightforward to a fault, just as the rumors say.'' Yuri said and Serena really had to wonder just how many rumors there were about her. She knew she was rather infamous here, but still...''I once again set the card you've twice now returned to my hand and end my turn. At this moment, Starving Venom's effect expires and its attack returns to normal.'' Which was still very respectable 2800.

''That set card...'' It was really starting to bother Serena. He has had it from the beginning of the duel after all. ''My turn! I banish Purple Butterfly in my Graveyard to activate her effect, allowing me to Special Summon a Lunalight monster from my hand and I Special Summon Lunalight Green Squirrel.'' In a flash of light a squirrel girl with an especially big and fluffy green tail appeared onto the field.

Attribute: Dark Type: Beast-Warriror Atk: 1700 Def: 1500 Level: 4

''When Green Squirrel is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Lunalight monster from my hand or Graveyard and I Special Summon Lunalight Blue Cat from my Graveyard.'' From a dark portal jumped high to the air, as the the name would suggest, a catgirl with a blue color scheme.

Attribute: Dark Type: Beast-Warrior Atk: 1600 Def: 1200

''When Blue Cat is Special Summoned, I can target a Lunalight monster I control and double her Attack Points!'' Blue Cat jumped around Green Squirrel for a moment, who was surrounded by blue aura as her Attack Points rose to 3400. ''Now Green Squirrel, attack Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!'' The nimble animal girl dodged all of poison dragon's numerous mouth's and lethal appendages and finally jumped high and dive bombed onto the dragon which dissolved into a pool of acid.

Yuri's Life Points: 2700

''This is...''

''Starving Venom's third effect. When it's destroyed, I can destroy all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls.'' The pool of acid extended to Serena's side of the field and her two monsters disappeared into it. ''Such a shame, I'm sure he wanted to play with you more.'' Yuri said, still not showing concern even though his ace monster was destroyed. Serena ignored him, not falling for his attempts to rile her up.

''I activate Blue Cat's effect! When she's destroyed, I can Special Summon a Lunalight monster from my deck and I choose another Blue Cat!'' Identical azure cat girl jumped eagerly to the field. ''Now Blue Cat, attack Yuri directly!'' With Serena's order, Blue Cat pounced towards Yuri and scratched his face multiple times, leaving more than a few scratches on his face.

Yuri's Life Points: 1100

''Didn't even draw blood...'' Yuri traced his scratches with his finger with an unamused look on his face. ''Your cat isn't really all that lethal.'' And right now he couldn't tell who was glaring at him harder, Serena or Blue Cat.

''I end my turn by activating Green Squirrel's effect. During the End Phase of the turn it was sent to the graveyard, I can add 1 Lunalight card from my deck to my hand and I choose Lunalight Wolf!'' Serena showed the card to Yuri and for once the look on his face was of pure shock.

''That card...'' A card that looked to be both a monster and a spell. ''Where did you get that card? You're not supposed to have that!'' Serena was surprised at the reaction. She had expected little shock, but now he was actually yelling.

''The Professor gave it to me in case I face you. I don't know where he got it.'' She also didn't know how long these Pendulum cards had existed since Professor, like usual, completely avoided her question. ''How would you know I'm not supposed to have it? Is it rumors again?'' She only got this card recently, she highly doubted that rumors would travel that fast, especially with the dwindling population of the island.

''Come to think of it there was that one time...I should've known...'' Yuri mumbled to himself and then shook his head, before smirking again. ''Whatever, it's not like that card will save you. My turn!'' Yuri drew his next card, almost as if that whole conversation didn't happen.

''Hey, answer my...''

''I activate a Spell Card, Predator Fusion. With this card I can Fusion Summon a Predaplant Fusion Monster by banishing monsters on my side of the field, Graveyard or using monsters you control with Predator Counters. I banish Chimera Rafflesia and Sundew Kingii to fuse them! Grotesque, carnivorous predator! Plant reptile that indulges in darkness. Now become one and poison this feeble world! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Predaplant Dragostapelia!'' Yuri laughed as his new monster took the field. It resembled a dragon with its wings and tail, but it was covered in thorns and the head was clearly an insect's. As it flew, poisonous spores fell down from its wings.

Attribute: Dark Type: Plant Atk: 2700 Def: 1900 Level: 8

''I activate Dragostapelia's effect! During either's player turn I can target a face-up monster you control and put a Predator Counter on it. As long as Dragostapelia is on the field, the activated effects of monsters with Predator Counters are negated.'' The poisonous spores surrounded Blue Cat and formed a plant head that started floating around the cat. Serena wasn't concerned though. That effect couldn't reach the grave so even if he destroyed Blue Cat, she would...''I activate a Quick-Play Spell, Predator Drain! Now I target one face-up monster with a Predator Counter on the field, reduce its Attack Points to 0 and all of its effects, including the ones that would activate in the grave, are negated.'' The floating head gnawed all over Blue Cat's body, inflicting wounds until she had to fall to her knees as her attack became 0.

''Should've known...'' Of course Yuri would have an actual reason to put up that Predator Counter. As much as he messed around, he still knew how to make actual good and devastating plays.

''Now it's time to finish this! Dragostapelia, attack Blue Cat!'' Dragostapelia flew up high and fired a purple beam out of its deformed mouth. Blue Cat watched in horror as the attack closed in...

'I banish Lunalight Soul from my Graveyard to activate its other effect! When I control only one Lunalight monster and my opponent controls the monster with the highest attack, that monster's attack is halved!'' The size of the beam suddenly halved, becoming lot less devasting, but no less deadly. The beam hit the cat head on and knocked Serena backwards, to the point where she almost stumbled onto Leo Akaba's throne.

Serena's Life Points: 350

Serena took deep breaths, only barely able to keep standing after that. She could feel her knees buckling a bit and her vision getting hazier, but she refused to fall down. ''Good good, that's the fighting spirit I expect from you. I haven't destroyed all of your 'pride' yet after all.'' Yuri chuckled as Dragostapelia landed back onto his side of the field. ''I end my turn here and with that, your Trap's effect expires.'' Dragostapelia roared as its attack returned to its original value of 2700.

''My...turn!'' Serena winced in pain when she drew the card, but she couldn't let that bother her. Collapsing here wasn't an option. She looked at the card she drew and dismissed it. It's not like she needed it right now. ''I...I place Lunalight Wolf on the Pendulum Scale.' She placed the card at the very edge of her Duel Disk and a blue pillar appeared next to her. To the top of that pillar rose a masked warrior with, as the name would imply, wolf-like qualities and features. Number 1 appeared over her.

''Pendulum...Where did Professor get something like this?'' Yuri wondered.

''I activate Lunalight Wolf's Pendulum Effect. By banishing Fusion Materials from my field or Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon! I banish Panther Dancer, Green Owl and Kaleido Chick! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The squirrel that makes home in darkness! Youngling illuminated by full moon! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!'' A full moon appeared to Serena's side of the field and in that light danced a gorgeoua beast wielding a huge sword.

Attribute: Dark Type: Beast-Warrior Atk: 3500 Def: 3000 Level: 10

''So that's your strongest monster.'' Yuri said with an amused smile on his face.

''This will end now, Yuri. I activate the effect of Kaleido Chick that was banished! Now on this turn's Battle Phase, you can't use cards or effects!'' Serena said with a smirk. She had won. There was absolutely nothing that...''Yuri?' He had started...laughing again?! Was there nothing that fazed this guy?

''I can't use anything on my Battle Phase...what a shame.'' Yuri's laughing had died down a bit, but he was still chuckling every few seconds.

''What do you mean?'' Serena asked, feeling a shiver go down her spine from all the laughing that Yuri was doing. There shouldn't be anything he can do...right?

''I wanted to make this all dramatic for you by activating my card when you attacked, but it seems I have to do it on your Main Phase. Truly a shame I can't crush your hopes a bit later.'' Yuri stopped laughing and smirked again.

''Activate your card? ...That set card!'' He was actually going to use it?

''Yes, the one I have had from the very beginning!'' Yuri made a dramatic pause before making the most wicked smile that Serena had yet seen on his face. ''I discard a card from my hand to activate...Super Polymerization!'' Serena's eyes widened as a huge vortex appeared over the field.

''Super...Polymerization?!'' Serena knew what that card could do, she had heard about it from many of the classes that The Professor had forced her to be on, but she had never seen it being used and she had no idea that Yuri had it.

''Super Polymerization allows me to fuse using monsters from both sides of the field. And as it so happens, I have a Fusion monster that requires a Predaplant monster and a Level 8 or higher Dark Attribute monster. I trust you know what this means.'' Serena clenched her fist, she should've done more to get rid of that face-down card! ''I fuse together Dragostapelia and Leo Dancer!'' The two monsters were sucked into the vortex. ''Toxic plant dragon! Fallen king of the moonlight! Now become one and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summn! Come Forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!'' A flash of light forced both duelists to close their eyes and once they opened them, the only monster on the field was a deadly multi-colored dragon. Like with its smaller counterpart, it also had multiple eyes and mouths with saliva dropping out of them.

Attribute: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 3300 Def: 2500 Level: 10

Serena fell to her knees and looked down at the ground. Yuri had had that card from the vety beginning, he could've used it at almost any time and...and ''Damn it!'' Serena yelled. She had fought her hardest while Yuri had been playing around yet she was the one who was cornered. ''How...how can I...''

''There it is! There's that pride crumbling down!'' Yuri clapped slowly as he spoke. ''You realized it didn't you? First turn, second turn, Cat Dancer, Panther Dancer, it doesn't matter! I could've finished you off anyime I wanted! Your imaginary pride is nothing next to me, the real Academia's pride!'' Yuri stopped clapping and licked his lips. ''I have to say, you've been one of the most satisfying opponents to break..no, the most satisfying!'' Yuri kept watching Serena, waiting for her to make a move, but she remained motionless. ''This looks like a good moment to give up.'' Serena stayed quiet for several seconds after that until...

''...No.'' Yuri's smile disappeared when she said that and he was even more shocked when she actually stood back up!

''Why? I crushed yur pride! You have nothing left!'' Yuri yelled annoyed. That wasn't enough! He needed to see her completely and utterly broken! She was the last one left, she had to satisfy him until the end!

''The moment I surrender a duel that isn't finished...that's when I know I have no pride left. You might have wounded it, but my pride won't be shaken from a mistake like this! I set a card face-down and end my turn!'' Serena yelled, back to full fighting spirit. ''I'll make you regret not finishing me off when you had a chance, by winning this duel!'' Serena's eyes were fierce and focused, far cry from how she appeared just a few seconds ago.

''Tsch, just when did you grow this much?' Yuri mumbled, but it was loud enough for Serena to hear and then something clicked in her head. His comment before about her having a card she shouldn't have, all those rumors he kept bringing up...

''You...you have been monitoring me haven't you?'' The slight gasp Yuri made all but confirmed it. Yuri looked away for a moment and then he nodded.

''That's right. Whenever I was here, The Professor ordered me to monitor you, just in case you actually managed to escape. You never did so I never had to interfere...though there were a few times when I wanted to.'' Yuri said with a...disappointed sigh. Serena stayed quiet, wanting him to continue. ''I wanted to duel you so badly. I knew you were the strongest duelist here besides me, I knew no one else could give me the thrill that you would...yet it wasn't meant to be. Professor didn't want me to actually interact with you. Don't bother asking why, he never explained.'' Sometimes that man's ambiguity really annoyed him, but he allowed him to do what he loved to do so he didn't complain too much.

''Yuri...'' Serena had never seen Yuri this long without looking like he was mocking someone or amused by something. ''To be honest, I wanted to duel you too.'' Yuri looked at her shocked. ''I heard about you, how you never lost and the other students resented you for it...just like they resented me for being so close to Professor.'' Serena looked downwards for a moment. Why was she symphatizing with him right now? It was too late already. ''I didn't imagine it would happen like this, but we can't stop it now. Let's finish this duel Yuri.'' She raised her duel disk again, a sign that she was ready to take on whatever he would dish out.

''Serena...'' He stared straight into her green eyes and couldn't refuse her. ''My turn! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Serena directly!'' What...what was this feeling? Why did he feel like...like...

''I activate a Trap Card, Fusion Break! By discarding Polymerization from my hand, I destroy all Fusion Monsters on the field and the controller of those monsters takes 800 damage from each one. Also for the rest of this turn, neither of us can Fusion Summon!'' A strike of lightning stopped Greedy Venom's attack and another strike destroyed the monster completely.

Yuri's Life Points: 300

''See what I meant...by making you regret going easy on me?'' Serena asked. She had no cards in her hand sure, but with Lunalight Wolf's effect, she could Fusion Summon next turn and..

''I do regret it.'' Serena was a bit surprised by how honest he was being. ''If I had just finished you off when I could...I wouldn't be feeling like this right now. Feeling like...like ARGH! I activate Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's effect!'' Yuri yelled at the top of his lungs ''When it's destroyed, I can banish a Level 8 or higher Dark monster from my Graveyard to Special Simmon it back to the field. I banish Starving Venom Fusion Dragon so revive, Greedy Venom!'' The toxic dragon returned with a pool of acid, ready to strike at its opponent again. ...If only Yuri would order it.

''Yuri, what's wrong?'' Serena asked. He had a clear shot at her, why wasn't he attacking.

''I...I...'' Yuri looked at Serena again and immediately looked away. ''I end...''

''Don't you dare!'' Serena suddenly yelled. ''You can finish this duel now! If you don't attack right now, I will never forgive you. When you're dueling, you should only focus on dueling! Isn't that what your pride as a duelist is screaming?!'' Serene clenched her fist again and pointed it at Yuri. ''So attack me!'' Yuri looked at her again and sighed.

''...Fine. Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon. ...Attack Serena directly.'' Yuri ordered and the dragon abomination used its whip like tail to strike Serena, sending her flying and making her hit her back against the throne.

Serena's Life Points: 0

*Drip drip drip*

Blood started to drip onto the throne and to the floor next to it. Serena coughed a few times and wasn't surprsied to see blood coming out of there too. Looking at her side showed a gash in her clothes and body that was already turning crimson red. ''That dragon...'' She had tried to brace herself, but an attack from one of those two dragons was just too much for a single person.

''Serena.'' Serena looked up from her wound to see Yuri standing in front of her...actually looking a bit concerned? Granted most people would probably be besides themselves with worry if they saw someone bleeding like this, but from Yuri, even this little was quite a lot. ''About that duel...'' Yuri stopped there, he had no idea what he was saying anyway. He knew he had to say something, but...

''It's fine, it was a complete defeat for me. You held back and I still lost.'' She was trying to ignore the pain for now, no matter how hard it was. ''But at the very end...why did you try to end your turn?'' That was just too blatant to not be cause of something else besides wantint to go easy on someone. Yuri was quiet for a moment and then he turned away from Serena.

''I started to feel empty.'' Serena raised an eyebrow at this and even though he wasn't looking her way, she beckoned him to continue. ''Towards the end I realized that if I won, that would be it. There would be no one left to challenge me...no...you wouldn't be left to challenge me. At first, I held back because I wanted to crush and break both you and your pride, but then I realized I was holding back because I wanted the duel to last longer. I didn't want it to end. I wanted to keep dueling against you because I could tell...you could actually beat me.'' Yuri turned back towards Serena and he was actually smiling a little. Just a little, but it was a genuine smile, not one born out of malice or mockery.

''Yuri...''

''I know. I'm not allowed to say all that after I carded everyone, after I enjoyed carding everyone. I brought this upon myself. I was just so obsessed with getting stronger that I didn't realize that I enjoyed dueling more than carding. If I card everyone, there's no one left to duel. What's the use of being the strongest in the world if you're the only one in the world?'' He should've realized the paradox nature of his dream before this, but it felt like there was something inside him, beckoning to make him stronger.

''I wouldn't mind a rematch, but...argh!'' Serena coughed up some more blood, splattering some of it on Yuri's clothes. ''I...I really can't...r-right now.'' Her breathing was getting really heavy and she could feel her strength leaving her. Through her half-open eyes she saw Yuri raise his duel disk, a finger ready to press a certain button. ''Yuri, are you...''

''You'll bleed out at this rate and there's no one else on the island besides me. The easiest way to quarantee your survival is for me to card you.'' Serena coughed again, which just solidified Yuri's decision. ''Don't worry, I'll promise to return you to normal and after that...can we duel again?''' Yuri asked as he smiled a bit more.

''Yes...and we can also...get to know each other better.'' Serena's breathing got even heavier and Yuri knew he had to act fast. There was a purple flash and Serena turned into a card, the only person he carded who still had a smile on her face. Yuri sighed as he held the card.

''I'm sorry Serena. I can't keep our promise.'' Yuri pointed his duel disk at himself and closed his eyes. ''Thank you.'' Another purple flash illuminated the room and two cards floated down onto the pool of blood together.

...

Like I said in the beginning, I really hope that YurixSerena shippers weren't expecting this to be super romantic or something because I think I crushed their hopes and dreams. Sorry, but Yuri and Serena's relationship is so much different from the others that I wanted to do a different kind of duel and chapter and the end result was this. I hope you still enjoyed it!

Oh right and sorry that this took a bit longer. Didn't feel like writing for a while and I also wasn't exactly sure where to take this duel for a while...Probably because Predaplants is the only deck so far in this fanfic that I haven't played myself.

And of course the next match is Yuya vs Yuzu so I hope you're looking forward to it! Will Yuya tie things up for the boys or will the girls take the ultimate win? ...I'm acting like this is some sort of best out of four when I just wanted to write some duels.

Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	4. Yuya vs Yuzu! Performance with a Smile!

Terribly sorry about the wait, but here is the fourth chapter of the Yu Boys vs Bracelet GIrls match-ups, Yuya vs Yuuz! I admit, I had trouble with this one, both with the actual duel and the setting. I hope you find both to be pleasing and I also hope that you enjoy!

...

Maiami Championships were just a few days away and some duelists were still doing their best to have official duels to get enough points to qualify for the biggest event of the year. Not Yuzu though, she had long ago got enough points to qualify and she had spend most of her days training with Sora. Not today however. ''I'm glad Yuya is willing to do this with me.'' He had just yesterday finished his duel with Gongenzaka, meaning he was eligble to enter as well. ''I still can't believe he ended up using Fusion as well...'' Who knows, maybe one day he'll actually use Xyz and Synchro too! That would be something to see.

''Yuzu!'' She heard her name called when she got close to You Show Duel School and in front of it was Yuya with a big smile on his face as usual. Yuzu smiled and ran up to him and the two shared a quick high-five.

''Sorry. Did you wait for long?'' She had wanted to make sure that her deck was all ready for this and had gotten a bit carried away.

''No, I just got here myself.'' Yuya said back, still smiling pretty wide. ''Anyway, you wanted to have a practice duel with me? I thought you were fine training with Sora.'' Though he had heard that their training sessions had been interrupted more than a few itmes.

''I need practice in...something else.'' Yuzu said while playing with her fingers making Yuya tilt his head in confusion. ''Besides, Sora is busy today.'' And of course when she asked about it, he competely avoided the question and said it was something private. She just hoped that he wouldn't get into any trouble. His skills were notable, but he definitely had a bit of a mouth on him as well.

''Well let's go inside to talk more.'' Yuya said and Yuzu nodded and with that, both of them walked inside the colorful and lively Duel School. It was outdated and had only a handful of students, but it was their Duel School. The normally energetic building was very quiet since no one else was around today. Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya were all dueling with their other friends to perfect their decks for the Junior competition while Syuzo had a meeting with Nico Smiley. The two childhood friends walked over to the projector room, where they could choose a proper Action Field for them to duel in. ''So, why did you want this practice duel?'' He was always willing to duel her of course, but there was usually at least some sort of reason.

''Well, it's been a long time since I have dueled in front of a large audience. You have had plenty of duels like that, with your qualification matches and all, but since I already had everything I needed to qualify I...I haven't really had a proper Entertainment Duel in a while.'' There was their previous duel little after Yuya Pendulum Summoned for the first time, but that duel had been cut very short and she barely interacted with the audience in that one. Plus it ended with almost all of the kids leaving so it wasn't the best possible example of a succesful performance.

''Are you feeling nervous about MCS?'' Yuya asked and Yuzu shook her head.

''It's not that I'm nervous...It's just that this is our best chance to show what our Duel School can do so I want to make the best performance possible. That's why I need your help.'' There was no one else she could turn to when it came to these kind of duels after all. Yuya thought about it for a moment and then smiled.

''Sure! I could use training myself as well. I'm still nowhere near my dad's level after all.'' Nico said that he had exceeded his expectations when it came to being an Entertainment Duelist, but he hadn't exceeded his own expectations yet. He still had a lot to learn if he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. He really hoped he was able to not only see, but also duel him one day.

''Just one more thing Yuya. I would like this duel to be without Action Cards.'' Yuzu said, making Yuya confused. ''Of course in the actual tournament, I will use them when I have to, but I want to test my deck the best I can and to do that, I need this Action Duel to be without Action Cards.'' After all, there was always going to be a difference between winning a duel and winning a duel because you picked an Action Card before your opponent did.

''Well it's going to be a bit weird, but I'm fine with it.'' Besides, he knew just as well as Yuzu did that while Action Cards helped, they couldn't win you games if your deck wasn't working. At best you could stall and that was not something an entertainer did.''But since you're making all the rules, do you mind if I pick the Action Field?'' He hoped she would allow him to, since he had a perfect one in mind.

''That's fine. I'll go and get ready then.'' Yuzu said and she left the room and headed for the duel field, sure that Yuya would pick a good field for the both of them. To be honest, there was one other reason why she wanted to have this duel. ''Yuto...'' She knew now that the Xyz user wasn't Yuya, but there was still so much about him that bothered her. And then there was that Ruri girl who apparently looked a lot like her. As much as she tried to focus on her training with Sora, sometimes she started thinking about those two. She could only hope that someday she would learn more. But she couldn't let that bother her in the middle of a duel. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of her duel with Masumi.

''Action Field, Performance Hall, set!'' Yuzu heard Yuya's voice through the speakers and soon the plain room around her started to change. Multiple rows of chairs appeared behind her, along with high walls and a few small balconies, that also had chairs on them. In front of her rose a wide stage with curtains to the sides, a stage used for plays, musicals and such. ''With this, we can take turns in being an entertainer and the audience.'' Yuya said, having gotten down to the field as well and Yuzu turned towards him.

''In other words, we'll switch around who is on stage and who is in the audience?'' Yuzu asked and Yuya nodded, making her smile. ''Sounds good to me. Are you ready Yuya?'' Yuzu asked as she activated her duel disk.

''Of course Yuzu! Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!''

''They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!''

''ACTION DUEL!''

Yuya's Life Points: 4000

Yuzu's Life Points: 4000

''I'll take the first turn!'' Yuzu said as she jumped on the stage while Yuya stayed in the audience, watching carefully to see what she was about to do. ''I'll Normal Summon Solo the Melodious Songstress!'' Yuzu's first monster was young woman in a red dress, who twirled around as she entered the stage.

Attribute: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 1600 Def: 1000 Level: 4

As soon as she appeared, she grabbed Yuzu's hand and twirled her around a bit, making the pink-haired girl laugh and smile. Solo wasn't the best singer she had in her deck, but she certainly knew how to dance. ''I set a card face-down and end my turn. You're up Yuya!'' While still holding hands, she and Solo jumped off the stage and she high-fived Yuya with her other hand as the two passed by.

''My turn! With the scale 3 Performapal Partnaga and the scale 8 Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn, I'll set the Pendulum Scale!'' Two pillars of light appeared on Yuya's both sides. To the top of the left one rose a friendly-looking red and yellow snake wearing a hat and to the right one a colorful unicorn with mismatched eyes. Yuzu smiled at this, not at all surprised that he would start out with Pendulums. ''With this, I can summon monsters with levels from 4 through 7. Swing, Pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Appear now, my monsters! Performapal Whip Snake and Performapal Dag Daggerman!'' Two beams of light shot out from the middle of the two pillars and from the first light appeared another goofy-looking snake, this one purple in color. From the second light appeared a tall man in a top hat and colorful clothing. He was juggling daggers in his hands expertely.

(Whip Snake) Attribute: Earth Type: Reptile Atk: 1700 Def: 900 Level 4

(Dag Daggerman) Attribute: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 2000 Def: 600 Level: 5

''First I activate Dag Daggerman's effect! On the turn he is Pendulum Summoned, I can discard a Performapal monster from my hand and draw a new card. I discard Performapal Teeter Topper Hopper! Let's do it!'' Yuya shouted as he drew the card in the air while Daggerman took aim. A blink of an eye later, he threw the dagger and hit the card right in the middle, making it disappear. But soon after, the card appeared on Yuya's duel disk, going to the graveyard as he drew a new card. ''Next I activate Whip Snake's effect! During either player's Main Phase, I can switch the attack and defense values of one of your monsters. Solo, if I may?'' Yuya bowed and Whip Snake jumped over to the ballerina, twirling it around with its tail until her Attack was 1000 and Defense was 1600...in other words, until she looked dizzy enouh.

''Looks like you're in top shape, as expected.'' Yuzu said with a small giggle. She knew it was bad her monster's points were dropped, but she wasn't going to complain if it happened in such an amusing way.

''I appreciate that.'' Yuya smiled and made another small bow. ''Finally I activate Partnaga's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster I control and it gains 300 Attack from each Performapal card I control until the end of this turn. I choose Dag Daggerman and since I control four Performapal monsters, he gains 1200 Attack!'' Daggerman threw one of his daggers especially high, to demonstrate his new power of 3200 Attack Points. ''Now Whip Snake, attack Solo!'' Whip Snake wrapped itself around Yuya's arm and then shot out of it, like an arrow shooting out of a bow. Solo tried to dodge it by dipping, but Whip Snake bounced off of a wall and hit her back, destroying her.

Yuzu's Life Points: 3300

''I activate Solo's effect! When she's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Melodious monster from my deck and I choose Elegy the Melodious Diva!'' Replacing Solo was a beautiful woman in elegant purple clothing. She also had a single purple wing that resembled a harp.

Attribute: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 2000 Def: 1200 Level: 5

''If Elegy is Special Summoned, not only do all Fairy-Type monsters gain 300 Attack, they can't be destroyed by card effects either.'' Elegy ran its left hand along its harp wing, making a short musical jingle play as her attack rose to 2300.

Yuya paused for a moment. Why would Yuzu Special Summon Elegy instead of Aria? Aria's effect would be more benefical to her right now. He wondered if he should even attack...but a true entertainer couldn't back down just because the opponent might have a trap. ''Daggerman, attack Elegy!'' Daggerman threw four daggers at the singer, two from each hand. The daggers neared and for a moment it looked they would actually connect, but then...

''I activate Score the Melodious Diva's effect from my hand!'' Suddenly the daggers halted in mid-air as a young girl holding a blue notebook and wearing a white dress appeared to protect Elegy. She was holding her hand out to keep the daggers in the air. ''When a Melodious monster battles, I can discard this card from my hand to make the opponent's monster's Attack and Defense 0.'' Score and Elegy raised their hands in the air and sang high notes together, making the daggers fly back right towards Daggerman, who couldn't react in time and was destroyed by his own weapons.

Yuya's Life Points: 1700

''Thank you Score.'' Score made a curtsey and smiled at Yuzu before she disappeared. ''And don't worry Elegy, you don't have to be alone for long.'' Yuzu said, feeling like her monster might be disappointed to be left without a partner yet again.

''So that was your plan.'' Yuya had expected that face-down to reveal itself, but it was still a mystery. Oh well, that's what made it fun! ''I set a card face-down and end my turn!'' Whip Snake wrapped itself around Yuya's arm and Yuya jumped. In that moment, Whip Snake stretched further, wrapping around a chandelier and Yuya used that to jump from the stage to the chairs. Yuzu meanwhile, just grabbed Elegy's hand and the two used the stairs to get back on the stage. She would've liked to do it in a fancier way, but her monsters didn't really allow for that much

''My turn! If I control a Melodious monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand, Sonata the Melodious Diva.'' Another young woman appeared, this one with green hair in a blue dress with a large green wing.

Attribute: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 1200 Def: 1000 Level: 3

''While Special Summoned Sonata stays on the field, all Fairy-Type monsters gain 500 Attack and Defense.'' Elegy and Sonata joined together in a beautiful chorus, since together they raised attack by 800. With that Elegy's Attack raised to 2800 and Sonata's own attack to 2000. Yuya really didn't want to interrupt the performance, but he had no choice if he wanted to keep this duel going.

''I activate Whip Snake's effect to switch Elegy's Attack and Defense points!.'' Whip Snake once again took his chance and shot out from Yuya's arm to twirl the woman in the purple dress. She seemed to enjoy it at first, until the twirling got a bit too much, making her Attack 2000, the same as Sonata's. Sonata looked at her friend in corcern, but sighed in relief when she noticed that she seemed to be okay.

''Sonata, attack Whip Snake!'' The singer focused again and with a wave of her hand, send out a musical notes flying towards the panicking snake. It tried to crawl away, clearly trying to get to safety behind Yuya, but the musical notes hit it before it managed to make its getaway.

Yuya's Life Points: 1400

''Now Elegy, attack Yuya directly!'' Yuzu highly doubted this would be the end of it, this would hardly be a practice duel if it ended so quickly after all. And Yuya would never let himself get defeated that easily. Elegy opened her mouth and shot out a powerful sound wave.

''I activate a Continuous Trap Card, Performapal Pinch Helper! Once per turn, when you attack me directly, I can Special Summon a Performapal from my deck with its effects negated. I Special Summon Performapal Elephammer!'' Yuya called out and made a large jump. Underneath him appeared a large blue elephant wearing a top hat, with a hammer on its trunk. Yuya landed on the back of the big animal, who had crushed more than a fair share of chairs with its appearance. Elephammer then noticed the soundwaves coming at it and smacked them away with its hammer.

Attribute: Earth Type: Beast Attack: 2600 Def: 1800 Level: 6

''I doubt I have to address the elephant in the room, but this duel isn't over yet.'' Yuya said and he slid down the trunk of his animal buddy and stood on top of its hammer.

''I'll make you face the music soon!'' Yuzu said back and after a brief pause, the two started laughing, with Yuzu's monsters joining in as well. Elephammer was too focused on making sure that Yuya wouldn't fall to join in. ''I end my turn.'' Yuzu said and her two fairies grabbed her shoulders and flew down from the stage with her, all the while softly singing into her ear. Yuya took his time getting to the stage, wanting to make sure that Elephammer wouldn't cause too much damage. It was just an Action Field sure, but it's much nicer to duel in a location that wasn't crushed by an elephant. Eventually he got his monster to follow him carefully to the stage and he could get to the next act.

'My turn! With my already set Pendulum Scales, allow me to bring back a performer from the last act, Performapal Dag Daggerman!'' The sharp weapon expert of the circus appeared yet again, throwing his signature weapons up in the air. ''I activate his effect once again! By sending Performapal Friendonkey from my hand to the grave, I get to draw a card!'' This time Daggerman closed his eyes and threw the dagger as soon as the card hit the air, once again marking it perfectly. ''But that's not all, I activate Performapal Teeter Topper Hopper's effect from my Graveyard! When a Performapal monster is sent from my hand to the grave, I can Special Summon Teeter Topper Hopper to the field. And I'll summon it in Defense Mode!'' A spotlight suddenly appeared and shined on a hole next to Daggerman and from that hole jumped out an energetic and decorative grasshopper. On a quick glance one could think that it had two heads, but on closer inspection, the second one was clearly painted on.

Attribute: Earth Type: Insect Atk: 100 Def: 1200 Level: 4

''Finally, like last time, I activate Partnaga's Pendulum effect! I have six Performapal cards on the field so Daggerman gains 1800 Attack.'' The marksman suddenly started juggling all of his knives, fully confident in his ability and new Attack of 3800. ''Now Daggerman attack Sonata!'' The performer instantly threw all of his daggers at the opposing monster, very eager to make up for the failure of last time.

''I activate my Trap Card, Melodious Rhythm Change! With this card, I return one Melodious monster from the field to my hand and Special Summon another from my hand in its place. So say goodbye to Sonata and say hello to Aria the Melodious Diva!'' A spotlight appeared on Yuzu's side of the field this time and from the sky descended a purple-haired young woman with a reddish and orange color scheme and an orange wing. Once she was on Sonata's level, the two females held hands, switched places and Sonata ascended to the same place where Aria came from and once she was high up, she burst into a sparkle of light!

Attribute: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 1600 Def: 1200 Level: 4

''There it is, the Aria-Elegy lock.'' Yuya said, not surprised that Yuzu had managed to assemble it fairly easily. As long as Special Summoned Aria was on the field, Yuzu's Melodious monsters couldn't be destroyed by battle or be targeted by effects. That combined with Elegy's protection from effect destruction heavily limited how to get rid of her monsters. But while Aria was in Defense Mode, Elegy was still very much in Attack Position, not to mention back to 2300 Attack because of Sonata's absence and as such... ''Daggerman, attack Elegy!'' The daggers the monster had thrown earlier curved around and went through Elegy, heavily scathing her, but because of Aria, she survived. Daggerman caught his weapons on the rebound.

Yuzu's Life Points: 1800

''Then Elephammer attack Elegy as well.'' The large animal threw its hammer at the opposing monster and once again it grazed Elegy, but didn't do any significant damage. Using its trunk, Elephammer sucked the hammer back and let out a small toot to celebrate the succesful attack.

Yuzu's Life Points. 1500

''You okay Elegy?'' Yuzu asked and even Aria was looking at her partner with concern. Elegy just smiled and nodded ''That's good.'' Yuzu sighed from relief. Her lock might be impressive, but she couldn't afford to be careless with her lifepoints or she would lose.

''With that I end my turn and at the same time, Partnaga's effect stops and Daggerman's attack returns to normal.'' Teeter Topper Hopper, Daggerman and Yuya all jumped on top of Elephhammer and the said elephant took very careful steps not to crush anything. ...Okay it ended up crushing more chairs, couldn't be helped when you were so big. Yuzu used the aid of Aria and Elegy to ascend to the stage and to start her next turn.

''My turn! I once again Special Summon Sonata with her own effect!'' The singer that had left the previous turn was now back, giving her 500 stat boost to all her friends. ''Then I Normal Summon Echo the Melodious Diva!'' Next one to arrive was a slightly younger-looking girl in yellow clothing and like the others, she had one single wing that was the same color as the rest of her body. Like Score, she was also holding a notebook.

Attribute: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 1500 Def: 1400 Level: 4

''Then I activate Echo's effect! By tributing one other Melodious monster I control, I can Special Summon a Melodious monster from my deck! I tribute Sonata to Special Summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress!'' Sonata started singing and Echo raised her notebook, making Sonata's voice echo all around the Action Field and once it reached its highest peak, Sonata burst into a glitter of light yet again and in her place was a new monster with long red hair, armor on the top half of her body and dress on the lower half, along with a small mask that covered her eyes.

Attribute: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 1400 Def: 1400 Level: 4

''Soprano...'' Yuya said under his breath. That had to be one of the new cards she got to aid her Fusion Summoning. Yuya still couldn't believe that both of them could use Fusion Summoning, he really had to properly thank Sora for everything he did.

''When Soprano is Special Summoned, I can add a Melodious monster from my Graveyard to my hand and of course I choose Score the Melodious Diva!'' A ray of light appeared on Yuzu's duel disk and a see-through image of Score floated up with it. Yuya frowned a bit, he would have to get through that one again and he highly doubted that Yuzu was done there. ''Next I activate Soprano's second effect! Once per turn I can Fusion Summon, using monsters on my side of the field as materials.'' Yep, he had expected as such. ''I fuse together Soprano and Echo! Angel's Song! Everlasting Melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!'' From a bright flash of light appeared a mature woman with long, flowing orange hair, wearing a large red and black dress. She was wielding a short, sharp-looking rapier in her right hand.

Attribute: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Level: 6

'There it is...'' Yuzu's very own Fusion Monster. Yuya could see Yuzu practically smiling from ear to ear, looking so pleased with her deck and dueling. Seeing that, Yuya had to smile himself. ''Let's see what she can do!''

''Don't worry, you'll find out soon. But first, I change Aria to Attack Mode and start attacking. Aria, attack Teeter Topper Hopper!'' Aria floated in the air and shot out a sound wave from her mouth, much like Elegy. However, the goofy-looking grasshopper wasn't worried at all.

''Since Hopper was Special Summoned, it can't be destroyed by battle once per turn!'' The small insect dodget out of the way of the attack with a very impressive and high jump. It was just about to land and receive its applause when...

''Elegy, attack Hopper!'' The green insect's eyes widened when it heard that, but it had no way to dodge while mid-air so it was destroyed by Elegy's attack. ''Then I activate Schuberta's effect! Once while it's on the field, during either player's turn, I can target up to three cards in any Graveyard and banish them. I banish from your graveyard, Whip Snake, Friendonkey and Teeter Topper Hopper!'' Schuberta raised its rapier to the air and it started to glow white. Three orbs of light appeared from Yuya's Graveyard and they were sucked into Schuberta's weapon. ''For each card banished, Schuberta gains 200 Attack!'' And with three, that meant her attack rose to 3300. ''Next Schuberta, attack Daggerman!'' Schuberta moved fast with its rapier in front of her, making Daggerman panic and hope that Yuya had something to stop the attack.

''I activate Performapal Pinch Helper's second effect! By sending it to grave, I take no battle damage from this battle.'' Rapier found its mark and destroyed Daggerman, but a barrier appeared around Yuya, that protected him from the damage that would've plummeted his Life Points to 100. It was a shame that he had to get rid of his trap already, but letting the duel continue with such a small amount of Life Points would've been too risky.

''I end my turn with that.'' Yuzu said, feeling pretty confident. As long as she had Score in her hand, Yuya would be hesitant to attack her. Though there was also a nagging thought in her head that Yuya would figure out a way around it. Schuberta waved her rapier around like a baton as she led Yuzu, Aria and Elegy down from the stage while Yuya grabbed Elephammer's top hat and used that to lead the big animal to the stage carefully. There were only so many benches left to be destroyed after all.

''My turn!'' Yuya smiled, but he was a bit worried. He would have to figure out a way to get rid of Score without Yuzu actually getting the damage off. Yuya looked at the card he drew. ''Odd-Eyes...'' It was his signature monster, but it wouldn't help him in this situation...or would it? With this other card in his hand, he could...''With my already set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon from my Extra Deck, Dag Daggerman and from my hand, Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix!'' The familiar dagger-wielding entertainer appeared, though there was a hint of concern on his face that he was going to be destroyed again. Next to him descended a large orange, red and yellow bird in a suit and a top hat.

Attribute: Light Type: Winged Beast Atk: 2000 Def: 1000 Level: 5

''With Daggerman's effect, I discard Performapal Springoose from my hand to draw a card.'' Third time's the charm and Daggerman threw a dagger in such a wide arc that it pierced the card from behind, breaking both it and laws of physics. ''Next I activate Partnaga's Pendulum effect once again to incrase Daggerman's attack!'' And since there were five Performapal cards this time, his attack rose to 3500. He was looking a bit more confident now, but there was still a hint of nervousness in his eyes. ''Next I activate Performapal Springoose's effect from my grave! By banishing it, I can target two Pendulum monsters I control and/or two Performapal or Magician cards on my Pendulum Zones and return them to my hand. I return Performapals Partnaga and Odd-Eyes Unicorn to my hand.'' The two pilars of light on either side of Yuya disappeared. ''Then I place Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon on my Pendulum Scale.'' To Yuya's right rose a new, but identical pillar, except to the top of this one rose a dragon that had mismatched eyes, but no wings.

''Odd-Eyes...'' Yuzu was surprised that Yuya had actually put it as his Pendulum Scale. He almost always just summoned it. Not only that, he had replaced his previous scales with just Odd-Eyes. Yuzu wasn't even sure what it's Pendulum Effect was!

''Finally I activate Light Phoenix's effect! By tributing it, I increase the attack of a Pendulum Monster by 1000 and once again, I choose Daggerman.'' Daggerman threw all of its daggers into the air and they joined together into one huge dagger as his attack points rose to a staggering 4500 which was enough for what Yuya had planned. ''Now Daggerman, attack Aria!'' Daggerman spun around and threw the giant weapon at his opponent with great speed, sure that this time, this time he would hit the mark perfectly with no interruptions.

Yuzu had no choice, she had to use Score's effect or she would lose! ''I once again discard Score from my hand to reduce your monster's Attack and Defense Points to 0!'' Like before, the young girl with the note book appeared to hold the weapon in place and this time she joined with Aria on a duet to send the sharp weapon back towards its owner. Daggerman looked upon his impending doom with a face that could only be described as 'not this again'. Unfortunately no amount of facemaking would save him as he was once again destroyed by his own weapon, but this time...

''With Odd-Eyes's Pendulum Effect, I reduce all Battle Damage I take from battles involving my Pendulum Monsters to 0!'' Yuya smiled. Thanks to his most precious card, he was able to get rid of Score while also avoiding any damage. ''Thank you Odd-Eyes.'' And he was sure it would help him again later in this duel.

''So that was Yuya's aim.'' He had to attack with something that could finish her as otherwise she could've just taken the attack and just use Score's effect on her own turn on any Attack Position monster he had. That was good planning from him.

''Next Elephammer, attack Aria!'' Once again the colorful elephant threw its large hammer at a singing diva, who took the hit with stride as per effect.

Yuzu's Life Points: 800

''I set a card face-down and during my End Phase, I activate Odd-Eyes's second Pendulum Effect! By destroying it, I can add one Pendulum monster with 1500 or less Attack from my deck to my hand and I choose Stargazer Magician!'' Yuya said and showed the card he added, one of his signature magicians and Yuzu was pretty sure he would use it next turn. He wouldn't add it to his hand for no reason after all. ''With that, I end my turn.'' Yuya had accomplished his goal of the turn so he was pretty satisfied, though Elephammer was getting a bit tired from having to constantly go up and down these stairs. Why couldn't he fly like those angels that Yuzu had? Surely a flying elephant in a circus would be something to see!

''My turn!'' She looked at the card she drew and smiled. That would definitely be useful later. ''Schuberta, attack Elephammer!'' The dangerous musician once again dashed forward with her baton rapier and with Elephammer being such a large target, there was no way that she could miss. With a few swift strikes, Yuya's largest monster was eliminated and he was forced to jump from top of it. But instead of jumping down, he jumped up.

Yuya's Life Points: 700

''I activate my Trap Card, Performapal Revival! When a monster I control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Performapal from my hand or Graveyard and I choose to Special Summon Elephammer right back!'' Yuya looked like he was about to hit the ground, but Elephammer caught him with its trunk just in the nick of time. ''Nice timing!'' Yuya smiled at his monster who just tooted back.

''I change Aria and Elegy to Defense Mode, set a card and end my turn.'' Yuzu said and she sighed. ''That...wasn't very entertaining was it?'' Yuzu asked, Yuya having gotten himself out of Elephammer's trunk. Yuya hated to say it, but he had to agree with Yuzu here, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

''Not every turn has to be. Of course, an entertainer has to do their best with what they got, but sometimes even that might not be enough and that's okay. It's fine to let there be a less eventful turn if you make up for it later.'' Yuya said, remembering some of his past duels. He always wanted to entertain his audience of course, but there were times when he simply couldn't, like his duel against Mieru where he had a hand that he couldn't do anything with. But he managed to end the duel well and Mieru definitely seemed to enjoy it...maybe a bit too much.

''That's true...'' Yuzu looked at the only card in her hand. With it, she could definitely make her next turn eventful, if things started to look bad. And she was fully expecting Yuya to have something for her next turn. ''If you impress me enough, I'll let you see my deck's best singers.'' She said, egging him on and Yuya was more than ready to take that challenge.

''You're on, my turn! I start by activating a Spell Card, Performapal Recasting! With this, I reveal Performapals from my hand, shuffle them to deck and then draw cards equal to the amount returned plus one. As you know, I have Partnaga and Unicorn in my hand so I return those to my deck and draw three new cards!'' Yuya knew it was a bit risky to shuffle potential Pendulum Scales to his deck, but he needed more than this if he wanted to get anywhere with this duel. And luckily, his deck seemed to agree, based on these draws at least! ''With the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!'' Once again two pilars of light appeared around Yuya except this time, instead of being funny-looking animals, the figures that rose to the top were humans. First one was a magician in blue clothing who wielded a staff and the second one was a magician in pink clothing, who wielded a most peculiar looking bow. ''With this, I can Special Summon monsters with levels 2 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Performapal Dag Daggerman, Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix and finally a dragon with wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!'' Three beams of light shot out from the middle and from the first one came out Daggerman, who immediately sat down, really not eager to do a botched attack agian, Phoenix who flew up to the skies immediately and finally Yuya's ace monster, who roared loudly as it took center stage.

Attribute: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Level: 7

''All those monsters...'' Yuzu was sure that Yuya had some sort of plan to get past her monsters, but what was it? It probably involved Odd-Eyes, but...

''It's too early to be impressed when the main performer hasn't even arrived!'' Yuzu was a bit surprised to hear that, she had thought that Odd-Eyes would be the focus of his attack. ''I tribute Daggerman and Elephammer to Tribute Summon Performapal Laugh Maker!'' The weapon artist and lively elephant made way for a new entertainer, an adult man dressed in colorful clothes, wielding a staff with a diamond on both ends. He laughed and smiled as he descended onto the field.

Attribute: Light Type: Spellcaster Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Level: 8

''Laugh Maker, huh?'' That definitely sounded like a card that was made to entertain.

''Now Laugh Maker, attack Schuberta!'' The man laughed fearlessly as he attacked, despite the 500 Attack difference. ''When Laugh Maker declares an attack, I can use his effect! He gains 1000 Attack from each opponent's monster who's attack is higher than their original attack. Since all three of your monsters have higher attack than their original, Laugh Maker gains 3000 Attack Points!'' Laugh Maker smiled even wider, feeling himself infused with immense amount of power, a total of 5500!

''Sorry, but I'll be having the last laugh! I activate my Trap Card, Deafening Melody! Now I can send any amount of Melodious monsters I control to the Graveyard and for each one, one of your monsters has its Attack and Defense reduced to 0 until my next End Phase. I send all three of my monsters to the grave to reduce the stats of all of your monsters.'' Yuzu's monsters raised their hand and heads up to the sky and started singing in harmony. The three sound waves came together in the sky and made a brilliant flash of light, blinding and deafening Yuya's monsters while also dropping all of their Attack and Defense points to absolute zero. All three singers bowed and a second later they disappeared from the field.

''Why would she get rid of all her monsters?'' Yuya wondered. She could've just chosen two to reduce Odd-Eyes and Laugh Maker's attack and leave Schuberta since Light Phoenix couldn't get over it. Maybe she had some reason for wanting an empty field? Laugh Maker had stopped laughing, but he was still grinning a bit, an optimistic to a fault. ''I set a card face-down and end my turn.'' This show was nearing its climax and Yuya had a feeling there weren't many turns left. Yuya jumped on top of Odd-Eyes and rode it off of the stage. Yuzu having nothing left to carry her anymore, just climbed up normally. Despite having no monsters on the field, she didn't seem all that worried.

''My turn!'' Yuzu drew her card powerfully and smiled when she saw it. That card was perfect for this! But before that...''I activate a Spell Card, Ostinato! I can only activate this card if I control no monsters. Now I can Fusion Summon a Melodious Fusion Monster...using monsters from my hand or deck as fusion materials!'' Yuzu smiled widely as Yuya's eyes went just as wide.

''Fusing from the deck?'' To think that she had a card like that!

''I fuse together Mozarta the Melodious Maestar and Tamtam the Melodious Diva from my deck! Supreme Genius! Energetic Sound! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!'' An angelic chorus played as a rose bud appeared on the field. From that rose bud appeared a young girl in a while and light blue dress.

Attribute: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 1000 Def: 2000 Level: 6

''Then I activate Tamtam the Melodious Diva's effect! Since it was sent to the graveyard for a Fusion Summon, I can target a Melodious monster I control. She loses 500 Attack and you take 500 points of effect damage!'' A see-through image of energetic Tamtam appeared on the field and she banged the shield-like drum she had with her strange-looking weapon, which send out a small beam that hit Yuya directly.

Yuya's Life Points: 200

''That monster...'' It only had 500 Attack Points now, but Yuzu looked so confident in it. There was no doubt it would have a devastating effect.

''But that isn't all! Next I activate another Spell Card, Melodious Eulogy! Now I can banish Melodious Monsters from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon a Melodious Fusion Monster and I...choose to banish all of my Melodious monsters!''

''All of them?!'' Why would she do that?

''Aria, Elegy, Score, Soprano, Echo, Sonata, Solo, Tamtam, Mozarta and Schuberta! I use all 10 of my Melodious monsters in the grave for a Fusion Summon! Sounds and voices of harmonious angels come together! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power! Fusion Summon! Now, on stage! The song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!'' Joining Bloom Diva was another young-looking girl, this one wearing a yellow dress with two flowers next to her blue-haired head.

Attribute: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 1900 Def: 2000 Level: 7

''Bloom Prima gains 300 Attack Points for each monster used for its Fusion Summon. Since I used 10, she gains 3000 Attack!'' Bloom Prima let out an especially high note as her Attack Points skyrocketed to 4900, leaving every other monster to the dust. Bloom Diva didn't seem to mind at all though, even clapping a bit at her friend's performance. ''And that's not all! I also banish Melodious Eulogy from my Graveyard to activate its second effect! A Melodious monster I control gains 100 Attack from each banished card and with 15, that's 1500 more Attack!'' Bloom Prima spread her arms to her sides and made the highest possible note it possibly could, worthy of 6400 Attack Points.

At this point though, Yuya had read Bloom Diva's effect and he knew that he couldn't allow it to attack, the same with Bloom Prima. ''I activate a Trap Card, Performance Showboating! During this turn, monsters who's current attack is different from their original attack, except Performapal monsters, can't declare an attack!'' Bloom Prima kept on signing and Bloom Diva joined in and it was clear they wouldn't stop until Yuzu's turn was over.

''I guess I have to end my turn then. A monster summoned with Ostinato would normally be destroyed, but Bloom Diva can't be destroyed by battle or card effects.'' Bloom Diva giggled a bit when she heard that. ''Also at this moment, Deafening Melody's effect ends and your monster's points return to normal.'' Odd-Eyes roared, Laugh Maker laughed and Light Phoenix cried, glad everything was back to normal. ''You better hope you draw something good though.'' Yuzu said and Yuya knew she was right. Since he controlled more cards than Yuzu did, Xiangsheng Magician's Scale had dropped to 4 so all he could Pendulum Summon were level 2 or 3 monsters and there were none in his Extra Deck. This next draw would determine everythig, but an entertainer wasn't going to balk at something like this.

''The fun is just getting started!'' Yuya shouted when he drew the card with as much energy as he could. Yuzu held her breath in anticipation as the time seemed to slow down to a crawl. Finally Yuya flipped the card over to see what it was and he smiled.

''Ladies and Gentlemen!'' Yuya stood up straight on top of Odd-Eyes as a spotlight hit him and he extended his hands to his sides. Yuzu knew this meant that she was most likely going to lose, but it was always worth it to see Yuya perform. ''Quite a predicament I have gotten myself into! With only 200 Life Points left and faced with a monster that has 6400 Attack Points and another that can take care of any Special Summoned monster. How will I get out of this?'' Yuya's exaggerated expressions and tone of voice during these situations really shone through, even without an audience. ...Except that there was an audience.

''Tell us Yuya!'' Yuzu yelled, playing her own part in this and Yuya smiled.

''With pleasure! All of today's main performers have already gathered and we'll start with Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix! I tribute it to increase Laugh Maker's attack by 1000!'' Light Phoenix flew high into the sky and burst into flames. It dived back down towards Laugh Maker, nearly making contact with the happy-go-lucky monster, but the flames disappeared just before the impact and Laugh Maker just laughed heartily as his Attack Points rose to 3500. ''Now Laugh Maker, attack Bloom Prima the Melodious Diva!'' Laugh Maker laughed some more as he spun his staff around! ''Thanks to Laugh Maker's effect, he gains 1000 more attack from all opponent's monsters whose attack is higher than their original attack!'' The staff started to glow as the Attack Points rose to 4500.

''But that's still lower than Bloom Prima's 6400 attack!'' Yuzu said, sure that that's how most people watching would react. Laugh Maker shot out a beam from his staff, but instead of reaching Bloom Prima...

''I activate a Quick-Play Spell, Performapal Comboost! By tributing a Performapal Monster I control, another monster I control gains all that Attack. I tribute Laugh Maker to increase Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack by 4500!'' Odd-Eyes jumped in front of the beam and took it all on. Laugh Maker laughed more than ever, the power of his beam getting stronger and stronger until it reached its peak. He tipped his hat at the dragon and disappeared. Odd-Eyes roared louder than ever before, a proof of a total of 7000 Attack Points. ''Now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Bloom Prima!'' Odd-Eyes shot out its signature laser beam from its mouth, the attack looking stronger than ever.

''But that won't be enough, I'll still have 200 Life Points left!'' She would play this role to the end, even though she knew how it ended.

''When Odd-Eyes battles an opponent's monster, all battle damage dealt is doubled!'' The laser hit its mark and Bloom Prima tried her best to struggle with it, especially since Bloom Diva was cheering her on all the way. But the attack proved to be too much and she was destroyed. Yuzu smiled as the remainder of the beam hit her.

Yuzu's Life Points: 0

The monsters and the Action Field disappeared all around them, Yuzu having dropped to one knee from the force of the attack. ''Yuzu, are you okay?' Yuya asked as he ran over to her and held out a hand to help her up. Yuzu grabbed it, looked up and smiled again.

''Yeah I'm fine.'' With Yuya's support, she got back up on her feet and looked down at her duel disk. ''Thank you girls, we tried our best, but it just wasn't enough.'' Yuya however shook his head.

''No, it was definitely enough. It was just a luck of the draw that I won...it usually is like that between us isn't it?'' Luck was always going to be an element in these duels, especially when the people dueling were of equal skill level. ''And honestly, I don't think you have to be worried about your entertainment.'' Yuya said as he put his hands behind his neck.

''What makes you say that?'' She did think that was a great duel, but she wasn't so sure about her entertainment part.

''Because of your trust in your monsters. They sing and peform, knowing they'll get a reaction from the audience, knowing that you'll answer to that reaction. Your entertainment comes naturally, it doesn't have to be practiced. There's no way you won't be able to respond to whatever the audience does.'' Yuya said while smiling, making Yuzu blush a little.

''Thank you.'' Yuzu really had nothing else to say to that. To prevent an awkward silence from starting, she decided to change the subject. ''As great as this duel was, I'm glad Sora didn't see it. He would've flipped out about me losing after all the teaching he did.'' Yuzu laughed a little and Yuya did as well, being able to easily imagine that.

''Just don't lose early during MCS, he won't be the only one getting upset if you do.'' Yuya said and Yuzu could already imagine it, her father going all the way in his hot-blooded support and then getting disappointed if it was all for nothing.

''Of course! It doesn't matter if it's Masumi or someone else, I won't lose and I'll face you in the finals!'' Yuzu clenched her fist as a sign of determination and Yuya did the same.

''Yeah, let's see each other in the finals and give the greatest show anyone has ever seen. That's a promise!'' Yuya extended his hand and Yuzu took it gladly.

''It's a promise!''

...

And that's it! ...Okay to people who are upset at this result, think about this. In canon, Yuzu is the only spin-off main female to not have lost to the main protagonst. Asuka lost to Judai twice, so did Aki to Yusei and Kotori lost her only duel against Yuma. Yuzu won the one and only duel she had with Yuya. So if you're upset at this, you can always think about that.

This ended up being notably shorter than the other chapters, but hopefully that isn't a problem. It's the duel that's most important after all. By the way, if you're curious as of why I had Yuya use Xiangsheng instead of Timegazer...it's because actual Timegazer has an annoying little restriction. It can't be activated if you control monsters.

Now since I'm sure some people are wondering about this **I won't be writing a Zarc vs Ray duel!** It's for a pretty simple reason really. Aside from the En-cards, we don't know anything about Ray's deck. Because of those, we know she can use multiple summoning methods and it's kind of difficult to make a deck from scratch that can use all three in good conjunction with each other. There's a reason why D/D/D is really the only one that does it.

I hope eveyone enjoyed this and maybe it made the end of Arc-V easier to swallow. I know a lot of people were disappointed by that...

Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	5. Yu Boys vs Bracelet Girls! Final Duel!

Surprise, surprise, I wrote a fifth chapter! This just kept nagging me and I had to write it. Especially since Yuya vs Yuzu is probably my least favorite of the four duels so I wanted a more fitting finale for this fanfic. As always I don't own Arc-V and I hope you enjoy!

...

Yuya had just finished his duel with Reiji and it was no exaggeration to say that he was one of his toughest, if not his toughest opponent, yet he was able to pull off a win in the end. Despite this, he was ready to have the greatest entertainment duel with his father. The crowd was ready for it too, to finally see Yusho Sakaki dueling again. However...

''Yuya. We want to duel you.'' Yuzu suddenly said, making everyone go quiet. Yuya looked at her confused.

''We? What do you...'' Yuya thought about it for a second and then he realized it. ''Wait, you mean...'' Yuzu nodded and put her hands on her chest.

''Serena, Rin, Ruri and me. I don't know if you can hear Yuto, Yugo or Yuri, but I can hear the other girls. Their thoughts, their feelings.'' Yuzu looked down to her side, frowning a bit. ''It's confusing and I'm not sure how to handle it all...but one thing is clear.'' Yuzu looked back up and Yuya could see the ever-so familiar confidence and determination in her eyes. ''They want to duel you and the others with all of their power.'' Yuzu smiled. ''And...I think that's what Ray would want as well.'' Ray never got to face Zarc as anything other than a mortal enemy, this would be the only and closest way to let her experience an actual friendly duel with him.

''Well, I can't say if Zarc feels that way...'' Zarc was no longer within him and even when he was, he couldn't understand everything about him. He had been too far gone. ''But I think the others are fine with that. Are you?'' Yuya asked while looking around him. To others it looked like he was just talking to himself, but in reality, there were three transparent people there.

''Of course! I haven't managed to beat Rin yet after all!'' Yugo said while giving a thumbs up.

''I have had plenty of duels inside of you. I don't see any reason to refuse.'' Yuto said, giving a supportive smile.

''Wait, Yugo has never beaten Rin?'' Yuri suddenly asked while holding a hand in front of his mouth to stifle his laughter...or at least, he held it there for a good full second. ''Really?! That's hilarious!'' Yuri burst out in laughter, all the while Yugo's whole body shook in anger.

''What's so funny about that? Have you even dueled her?' He wasn't proud of his losing streak to Rin, but it's not like it wasn't understandable.

''She didn't have her duel disk with her when I captured her so no I haven't, but even then...'' Yugo wasn't about to let that slide however.

''That's right! You haven't even apologized for capturing her yet!'' He never got his revenge during a duel so at the very least he wanted to hear an apology from the guy, especially if they were going to share a body like this.

''To answer your question Yuya, I agree to this duel as well.'' Yuri said with a confident smirk.

''Are you ignoring me?!''

''They're all okay with this.'' Yuya said, turning back to Yuzu, who smiled even wider.

''Not you too Yuya!''

''Great, the girls are pretty excited for this. Aren't you?'' Yuzu did the same as Yuya, looking around her and facing people that weren't seemingly there. But there they were, three other girls.

''I think I could've taken them all on by myself to be honest.'' Serena said, her smirk and general presence showing even more confidence than Yuri.

''But we lost to Yuya and Yuto last time.'' Ruri pointed out, but that didn't shake Serena one bit.

''That's because I was forced to use that stupid Parasite Deck. No one could win with that.'' The Doctor let Ruri and Rin keep their decks mostly the same, why did she have to use that Parasite Queen card? If she was given her actual deck, she could've wiped the floor with them...though in hindsight it was better that she and Ruri lost.

''Ahh, the good old blame the deck strategy. Your loss definitely had nothing to do with your own skills.'' Rin said with sarcasm dripping all over. The three other girls just stared at her, Serena the most surprised. ''What, is there something on my face?'' Not that that would inherently be a bad thing, something to tell them apart at least.

''I just...didn't expect to hear something like that from you Rin.'' Yuzu said. In Yugo's descriptions of her, he had never mentioned this sarcastic side.

''Oh sorry, it's just a side-effect of growing up with Yugo. Spending so much time with that idiot definitely affected the way I talk sometimes.'' Rin smiled a little. She didn't really mind that influence though. ''Also growing up in Commons really makes you respect each and every card so, I hope you get my point.'' Rin's smile widened as Serena looked to her side.

''Yeah...the deck was still trash though.'' She said, making the other girls laugh a bit.

''I can't really disagree with you. I think the result would've been different if I hadn't been given those Parasite cards.'' Ruri added. Even if Parasite Fusioner was a Level 1 monster, she wasn't supposed to use it for Xyz Summons. ''Not to insult Yuto of course, he's a strong duelist.'' Better than Shun even, though maybe it was for the best if she didn't tell him that.

''Are you okay with this, dad?'' Yuya asked. He didn't expect him to have problems with this, but it was still good to ask. Yusho smiled widely at the question.

''It's more than fine. In fact, I believe it will make for a better duel than one between us.'' Yusho laughed and hearing that made Yuya laugh a bit as well. It truly was infectous.

''If we're going to do this.'' Reiji suddenly spoke up. ''I think you two...or eight I suppose are going to need some time to work out your decks. The rest of us will be waiting.'' Reiji said and he walked over to Himika and Reira, the small baby still laughing without a care in the world. ''I wonder if this duel will have an effect on Reira...'' Zarc's demonic influence might be gone, but he could still be inside Reira, not to mention how Ray might've affected her. Reira raised her hands in the air and Reiji grabbed a hold of them with his. He really hoped everything would turn out alright for her.

''Let's do it girls, let's make the best deck there is!'' Yuzu said as she pumped her fist. She turned around and headed for one of the dressing rooms.

''Let's do the same. We can't leave our audience waiting.'' Yuya said and headed for the opposite direction.

''There will be a brief intermission before our next duel! Please wait patiently!'' Nico Smiley said to the mic and the crowd cheered. No one would say no to another potentially awesome duel after all. And it wasn't just people in the stands that were excited for this. The Lancers and the people transported here from other dimensions were also eager to see this duel. Though there were some concerns as well...

''So...Ruri is inside that girl?'' Sayaka asked as she stared at the direction Yuzu had went to. ''How can that be?'' Sayaka looked downcast, until someone put a hand on her shoulder. ''Shun?'' She looked up at the tall boy who's eyes were downcast as well.

''It's true. Ruri, along with three other girls were originally one girl named Ray. And now, they're all one girl named Yuzu. It's the same thing with Yuto and the others.'' Shun looked the other way, the direction Yuya had went to.

''How can you be that calm?!'' Allen yelled, joining the conversation, surprising both Sayaka and Shun. ''Both Ruri and Yuto are gone...it's...it's...'' Allen couldn't find the words. He was used to loss of Resistance members, but he never expected those two to be lost forever. Shun stayed quiet for a while, thinking about what he should say.

''It's true that it's hard for me to accept still. I wish for nothing more than for Yuto and Ruri to be back for real...but If that means the loss of Yuya and Yuzu, asking Yuto and Ruri to come back would be incredibly selfish of me.'' Shun raised his head and smiled a little. ''Besides the two of them aren't dead.''

''But...'' Allen clenched his fists and Sayaka looked at him concerned.

''I have seen Yuto within Yuya.'' Kaito suddenly joined in the conversation. ''I don't think it's out of realm of possibility for them to switch between bodies. There's a good chance you can see Ruri and Yuto again.'' Kaito smiled at the two young children, which was a bit of an unusual sight. ''I got to see Haruto again after he was carded, something I didn't know was possible. You can't lose hope just yet.'' Allen was still quiet, but he had unclenched his fists. Shun took this as a chance to say something.

''Besides, do you need Yuto and Ruri when you got each other?'' Shun asked with a smirk, making Allen look back up with a clear blush on his face. Sayaka looked away and put her hands on her face, trying to hide the blush.

''Shun it's not like that!'' Allen yelled, making the two older boys laugh.

''So...this is Standard Dimension.'' Edo said while looking around, feeling somewhat out-of-place here. After spending so much time in Academia and destroyed Heartland, it felt somewhat strange to see a place this peaceful.

''Yep, it's a pretty awesome place.'' Edo looked to his left and then slightly down to see Sora there, arms behind his neck and a lollipop in his mouth, looking as pleased with himself as ever.

''That's right, you were sent here on a mission weren't you?'' It had certainly been a surprise to the ex-chief-in-command, for someone so young to be given such an important mission, not to mention sending him here again after his first failure.

''Yeah...'' Sora thought back to it, spending time with Yuya over at You Show Duel School, teaching Yuzu the ins and outs of fusion, that duel with Kurosaki...''Sometimes I wonder if it would've been better if i never came.'' Edo raised an eyebrow at this. ''I am the reason everything spiraled out of control.'' The duel at MCS, things really went downhill after that.

''No, you weren't the start of it.'' Sora blinked and saw Sawatari behind him, for once not looking like he was about to brag. ''It all started when I first dueled Yuto in that warehouse. I thought it was Yuya which led to my accusation and the the attempted merger of LDS and You Show.'' Back then, he had been convinced that Yuya had attacked him, but the truth had been much bigger than anyone had first thought.

''Your fault for being so petty then.'' Sora said with a smirk, making Sawatari's blood rise.

''What?! I have you know that this super hyper strong ulta duelist Neo New Sawatari is the furthest thing from petty!'' Sawatari said as he struck a pose and while Sora was unimpressed, Edo just wondered what the hell was this guy's deal.

''Could the great super hyper strong ultra duelist tell me about the last time he won a duel?'' Sora asked as he took anoter lick of his lollipop, enjoying the smug look on Sawatari's face drop. Edo was still a bit confused, but he smiled, glad that the Academia student had managed to find a place to belong. He had always seemed to lonely at Academia, even more so than the other students.

''Hey Crow tell us already!''

''Yeah how did we get here?''

''How do we get back to City!''

''Tell us!'' Frank, Amanda and Tanner said in unison, making Crow scratch his face nervously.

''I told you, I don't know.'' Crow said. From what he could gather, this was Standard Dimension, but that didn't really tell all that much.

''How about you Shinji?!''

''You have to know!'

''Yeah, you're smarter than Crow!''

''Hey!''

''I don't know either..'' Shinji said with a nervous chuckle. The revolution at the City had worked and he had really hoped not to have something big happen this soon. Some people were still confused about how the new King disappeared almost immediately after his victory.

''We can get you caught up.'' Crow and Shinji heard heavy footsteps and saw Gongenzaka approaching them, with Jack behind him. Crow and Shinji blinked, but Frank, Amanda and Tanner got stars in their eyes.

''King!'' They yelled in unison and you could practically hear Jack's eyebrow twitch.

''I'm not the King anymore!'' He yelled, maybe a bit more forcefully than was intended as the three kids took multiple steps back to they would be behind Crow and Shinji.

''There's no need for that kind of tone.'' Crow said as he put a hand on Jack's shoulder, making him sigh. Jack was about to say something more when...''...Former King.'' Crow smirked and this time you could hear both of his eyebrows twitch.

''You...!''

...

Yuzu had gotten to an empty dressing room, that was mostly used by Entertainment Duelists that needed to put on costumes and the like. She was sitting in front of a table with her own cards spread out in top of it. She sighed and grasped her bracelet. ''I hope this works.'' She squeezed it and closed her eyes, trying to focus. After a few seconds, she opened up her eyes and noticed that she wasn't in a physical body anymore. ''This is...''

''Looks like we can really switch by using our bracelets.'' Serena said, she was now the one with the physical body. It definitely felt a bit different than having a normal body. She reached out for her deck and spread out her cards on the table as well. ''I wonder why that is.'' Serena closed her eyes and squeezed her own bracelet and the next one to have a turn was Rin.

''Ray had all four of our bracelets, it probably has something to do with that.'' Rin added her own cards to the growing pile, hoping they could quickly get their deck sorted out. It would be difficult, but worth it! ''I would really like to know more about her.'' Rin repeated what Yuzu and Serena had done and now it was Ruri's time to have a physical body.

''For now, we just have to make do with this. I wonder how long we can stay like this.'' Ruri said and with her cards added, they now had more than 200 cards to look at and decide on. ''I am glad that when we switch, we're still wearing our own clothes. No offense to you Yuzu, I have no problems with your clothes, but it makes things a bit easier.'' It would be pretty uncomfortable to duel in ill-fitting clothes.

''I don't know if it would be that big of a deal. Yugo said that at least me and Rin are the same size...'' Yuzu said with a nervous laugh, but there was one person there who didn't find it as funny.

''Yugo said what?!'' Rin asked furious. She knew Yugo well enough to know what exactly he meant when he said that. ''He never learns what personal space is...'' And never having went to school was no excuse to not know what that was!

''Yeah, he definitely has a glomping problem.'' Serena added, which turned Rin's attention from Yuzu to Serena, still looking rather beside herself. ''He tried to hug me at least...five times I think. He doesn't seem to learn.'' He was definitely a great duelist, but his personality needed so much work that she felt bad praising his skills.

''Umm, mind filling me in?'' Ruri asked, being the only one who hasn't had the 'misfortune' to run into Yugo yet.

''Let's just say that the quicker your punching reflexes are, the better.'' Serena said and Ruri just blinked, still not really understanding the situation. Rin made a mental note to bring this up before the duel would begin. ''Still, at least he's better than Yuri.'' Serena added and both Rin and Ruri felt a chill go down their spine at the mention of that name.

''That creep. He cornered me when I didn't have a duel disk with me!'' Rin shivered as she thought back to that evening. For a moment she had thought that Yuri was Yugo, but the things he said and the way he smiled...he was nothing like Yugo!

''Maybe it's for the better.'' Ruri said, having wrapped her arms around herself. ''Dueling against him...it's an experience you really don't want to have. The way he talks and acts during duels...'' Ruri shook her head, she didn't want to think about it. ''Hopefully he has changed enough.'' And if he hasn't, the others should keep him at bay.

''I wonder if it was Zarc's influence that made him the way he is.'' Serena said. It was hard to tell, having only interacted with the guy for mere minutes. Looking from afar, she couldn't make any judgments. ''What do you think Yuzu?'' Serena asked, having noticed that the Standard girl had been quiet for a while. And she continued to be quiet. ''Yuzu?'' She asked again and Yuzu sighed.

''I'm really sorry girls.'' Yuzu said, surprising the three others and she could tell that she had to explain more. ''It isn't fair that we have to share a body like this, with me as the main one. I feel like I robbed you of your lives.'' Yuzu said while clenching her hands together...and then a new hand was added on it. Serena's hand. She couldn't feel it, but she could see it on hers.

''I don't really mind. It's not like there is anyone that misses me.'' Serena said, causing all the attention to turn back to her now. ''I don't know if I ever had any parents. I had no friends in Academia. In the Lancers, I mostly worked alone and after my duel with Yugo, I became a burden because of the stun gas. Then the parasites happened...There's not a single person who would be happy to see me again.'' Serena said and Yuzu was surprised to hear all that from the normally confident girl.

''Don't say that!'' Rin suddenly yelled, catching everyone off-guard yet again. ''So what if you come from a friendless background?! That doesn't mean you couldn't have made friends in the future, that you couldn't have made yourself a great future! Just because your past was bad, it doesn't mean your future will.'' Serena was about to say something, when...

''That's right!'' Yuzu chimed in. ''I remember when we first met, you escaped Academia to prove yourself, because Academia was like a prison to you. You wanted freedom! You shouldn't just accept being inside my body like this. Isn't it a prison to you as well?'' Serena bit her lip and covered her face with her hair...

''Besides, we're your friends now and we...'' Ruri probably would've gotten further with that when she heard soft sobbing. She as well as Rin and Yuzu turned to look at Serena in shock. ''Serena...'' Ruri frowned. Oh how she wished she could give her an actual hug.

''I...I...never thought I would feel this way. I wanted to be an Academia soldier for so long, I didn't even think about friends or...or...'' Serena put her hand on her face, trying to get the tears to stop. It took her a while, but eventually all the tears dried up. ''Thank you...'' She said, finally looking back up and smiling. You could see the traces of tears in her eyes, but her smile took the attention. And that made three others smile as well.

''How about you, Ruri and Rin? How do you feel about this whole sharing a body thing?'' Yuzu asked. She couldn't help, but still feel responsible about all this.

''Living in Commons, I have learned to share a lot of things. A body is something completely new.'' Rin laughed and smiled. ''It's something to be used to of course, but I think we can make this work.''

''Besides, we can already swap which one of us has the physical body. That's going to help things a lot.'' Ruri said, smiling as well. ''I don't really mind either, if it's with girls like you.'' Even outside their faces, Ruri was sure they had other things in common.

''Serena, Rin, Ruri...thank you.'' Yuzu said and the four girls came together in a hug. They couldn't feel each other of course, but the sense of unity was much more important than the sense of warmth.

''Let's start deckbuilding. If one of us feels like opening up more during it, then all the better.'' Ruri smiled even further and with that said, the four girls got to work in building the best deck they could with their cards. Or at the very least, they would've if it wasn't for...

''Hey, what are these two cards?'' Rin pointed at the two cards in the very center. They weren't Melodious, Lunalight, Windwitch or Lyrilusc cards. They were...

''Are these Ray's?''

...

Yuya was sitting in the other dressing room and he too was in front of a table. In addition to having his cards spread around, he had put his pendant on it as well. He placed his hand on it and closed his eyes. He focused and opened up his eyes to see...''Looks like it worked.'' Yuya said, now in spirit form as the one who had a physical body was Yuto.

''We couldn't do this before.'' Yuto said as he took his deck out and placed it on the table. ''I suppose the merger between all of us had something to do with it.'' Yuto closed his eyes and next in line was Yugo.

''This pendant...do you think it has something to do with Zarc?'' Yugo asked, taking out his own cards and spreading them around the table. Yugo grit his teeth together as he thought about who would be next, but there was no avoiding it. Yuri had to have fair shot at this as well.

''If you're the one who's suggesting it, then probably not.'' Yuri chuckled as he placed hsi own deck on the table, but right after he did that, he noticed that the three other boys were all staring at him. ''What?'' Yuri crossed his arms, feeling a bit annoyed by their looks.

''You know, I haven't forgiven you for taking Ruri away.'' Yuto said, his stare turning into a glare, though Yuri seemed rather unaffected by it.

''Or taking Rin away!'' Yugo clenched his fist, looking like he would've punched the purple-haired boy if he could.

''Or carding my father.'' Yuya could never forget that. It lead to his duel with Yuri, which lead to Zarc coming back to destroy everything. Instead of answering to all these accusations, Yuri just laughed again.

''It's all Zarc's influence anyway, I wouldn't have done those things otherwise.'' The three boys glared even harder and they had already silently agreed not to let him have much influence in the deck building when...''Would be nice if it was that easy.'' Yuri said as he looked away from the others, making them drop their glares. ''I have done a lot of horrible things and I know I can't blame Zarc for all or any of them. There's no way for me to atone.'' Yuri's tone took a very somber tone, something the others had never heard from him.

''So you're not even going to try?'' Yuya asked, making the Fusion boy pause for a second. ''You think that since you can't atone for what you've done, it's better to just keep distancing yourself from us and everyone else? Is that why you're riling us up?'' Yuya asked and with the way Yuri uncomfortably squirmed, it was obvious that he had hit the nail on the head.

''What if it is? The three of you already said you weren't going to forgive me. Better just to accept that fact than to fight against it.'' Yuri said and all of the sudden Yugo's fist went right through him. With how much momentum there was in the punch, there was no doubt it would've hurt had Yugo been in his physical body.

''Man you're one annoying guy! Look, there's nothing more that I want than for you to pay for what you did to Rin. ...But the way you're acting now, that sort of defeatist attitude pisses me off!'' Yugo crossed his arms and looked away from Yuri. ''I dueled you, so I know you're a strong duelist and person. I know you put a lot of energy in your dueling...so why don't you put that energy in trying to get along with us?'' Yugo looked over his shoulder and smirked a little. ''Or are you really that big of a wimp?'' Yuri blinked and was about to retort, but...

''I agree with Yugo.'' Yuto said with his hand ooutsretched towards Yuri. ''I have learned that Academia students are capable of change. Not all of them are heartless solders who want to card people. Destruction of Heartland and Ruri's kidnapping...I still can't forgive them for causing that to happen, but if you're willing to change, I can open up too.'' Yuto said and he glanced over at Yugo and Yuya, who both nodded. Yuri looked at all three, not sure about what he should do or even say. He hadn't expected something like this, how could he have?

''I...I suppose if we're sharing a body, we should try to get along...and I'm sorry.'' Yuri said. To be honest, there was so much more he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words. He wasn't good at stuff like this.

''On the subject of apologies, I'm sorry too Yugo.'' Yuto said, clearly surprising the blonde and blue-haired boy. ''I'm sorry I thought you were a pawn of fusion and the one who took Ruri away.'' Even if the mistake was understandable at the time, since it was before they knew about others sharing their faces, he should've at least listened and not let his anger take hold so easily.

''You thought Yugo was part of Academia?'' Yuri started laughing before Yugo could say anything. ''As if Academia would ever let someone like him in. We have standards!''

''Yuri, didn't you just say we should get along?'' Yuya asked with a sigh. Guess it was a bit naive to hope things would go smoothly from now on.

''Asking me to stop teasing Yugo is asking me to get rid of part of myself.'' Well, teasing anyone really, but Yugo made for the best reactions.

''I would like to get rid of some parts...'' Yugo muttered under his breath. Maybe start with those eyebrows? ''Anyway Yuto, I'm sorry too. You know...for what happened that night.'' Yugo looked away from the Xyz user. He didn't want to say kill. He didn't want to think of it as killing. He couldn't live with himself if he did. Yuto just shook his head and smiled a little.

''Neither of us were in clear state of mind and I was trying to protect Yuya. You did nothing wrong.'' Except maybe try to run him over with a motorcycle, but he probably shouldn't bring that up. He hasn't even seen the motorcycle in question in a while. ''If that hadn't happened, I think I would've won.'' Yuto smirked, but Yugo wasn't rattled by that.

''Oh sure! How about we duel now to settle this?'' Yugo asked, already ready to take his deck back and...

''Or how about we actualy do what we're supposed to do and build a deck.'' Yuri said, making the Synchro boy turn back to him with a glare. ''If you don't want to be that mad, don't be such an easy target.''

''GUYS!'' Yuya yalled, silencing all three. ''Let's stop this and just...'' Yuya was about to continue, but then he noticed two unknown cards in the middle of their card pile. Their names especially took his attention

''Supreme King.''

...

It took both teams about half an hour to build their decks. Decicing on what cards were worth to include, what Extra Deck monsters would be the easiest to sumon, what traps and spells would be most useful and other such things. But now it was done, which meant that the duel could begin.

''Thank you for waiting everyone! Our next duel will be beginning shortly!'' Nico Smiley said in his energetic voice to the microphone and the crowd, which now included the people who were transported from the other dimensions, cheered in response. ''As always, I Nico Smiley am your commentator for this duel...''

''Along with me as a co-commentator, Melissa Claire! Let's all have fun!'' Melissa matched and even exceeded Nico's enthusiasm. Hard to say about the crowd though as it had never really stopped cheering. ''Let's not waste any time! Our first duelist of the day is You Show's Rising Star, City's Duel King and the great entertainer, Yuya Sakaki!'' Melissa yelled and the cheering got even louder as Yuya walked to the arena while waving. Yugo, Yuto and Yuri were doing the same, though of course no one else could see them.

''I can't believe I get to see Yuya's entertainment dueling again!'' Grace said with her eyes practically shimerring in delight. Gloria just sighed at this reaction. She could see the appeal of his dueling, but not to that extent. ''He's so great, I can't wait for this to start!''

''Excuse me, I would appreciate if you didn't talk about my darling like that.'' Grace blinked and looked to her left to see a short red-haired girl in a dress glaring at her. For some reason she had a crystall ball in her hand.

''Your...darling?'' Grace repeated, understandably very confused, by both the words and the crystal ball.

''Yes. Yuya is MY darling and someone like you is way below his level.'' Mieru rubbed her crystal balll and Grace couldn't tell if she was trying to look menacing or if she was really trying to tell her fortune.

''I don't think you're one to talk about levels, shortie.'' Grace said, returning Mieru's glare, which just made the fortune-telling girl angrier. Gloria sighed again. She was going to have to deal with this the entire duel, she could just tell.

''Looks like Yuya is getting popular.'' Yoko said with an approving smile.

''And our second duelist is...'' Nico started saying, continuing where Melissa had left off. ''You Show's Blooming Star and the entertainer duelist, Yuzu Hiragi!'' Yuzu smiled and waved as she walked to the field. Rin, Ruri and Serena did the same, though the latter seemed a bit more relucant to do so.

''Show everyone Yuzu! Do your father proud! Hot-Blooded!'' Yuzu's dad Syuzo yelled through a megaphone, sounding even louder than both commentator combined.

''Principal, not so loud!'' Tatsuya said while covering his ears. Looking around, you could see practically everyone doing the same.

''You're giving everyone the wrong kind of shivers!'' Futoshi said while shaking his head frantically.

''Besides, you're embarrassing big sis Yuzu!'' Ayu said. It reminded her of her duel with Reira when her parents showed up. ''I wonder what happened to him...'' After winning the Junior Youth competition, she hadn't seen the quiet boy around.

''No no, it's quite alright. Real entertainment requires volume.'' The three kids looked to the seat behind them to see a man in an orange and blue suit, sporting a rather distintive orange hairstyle. ''True entertainer has no sound limit''

''Aren't you...'' Syuzo was sure he had seen this guy before somewhere.

''Dennis Mcfield, an entertainer.'' Dennis pulled out a folded top hat from his pocket and from that top hat. he pulled out a bouquet of roses...which exploded to a pink smoke from which pigeons felw out. Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi all clapped while Syozu...

''Now I remember, during the MCS you...you defeated Yuzu and carried her bridal style!'' Dennis's eyes widened in shock. He had expected praise of his entertainent, not a reminder of something that happened so long ago. ''How dare you to that to my little girl?!'' Yuya being close to her was one thing, but any otehr guy? No way!

''But...But I saved her.'' And later lead Yuri to her, but maybe he shouldn't mention that part.

Yuya and Yuzu walked to the center of the arena and shook hands. ''Let's make this the best duel we can, everyone.'' Yuya said and Yuzu nodded.

''We should probably let them shake hands as well.'' After all, they looked so similar that people who weren't in the know wouldn't notice the difference. With that decided, Ruri took control of the body, while Yuto did the same for the boys.'' I won't hold back Yuto.'' The two of them hadn't had a real duel in such a long time, this would be fun.

''I'd expect no less.'' Yuto said and both smiled warmly at each other. They would've loved to stay like that for longer, but others deserved their turns. ''Let's make this an awesome Duel Rin. ...Rin?'' Yugo asked when the green-haired girl didn't respond, at least verbally. ''Rin, you're squeezing my hand a bit too hard.'' Yugo laughed nervously, thinking that she was just caught up in the moment. Except that she didn't stop. ''R-Rin, you're crushing it.'' If she continued, he couldn't even duel!

''Same size huh?'' Rin asked and Yugo gulped. Both from the words and from the tone of voice. He had to say something to save this situation.

''I was wrong. It's clear you're smaller!'' Horrible pain in hand. ''I mean, bigger!'' Mind-numbing pain in hand! ''I should probably stop talking about this.'' Nod. ''Okay, let's have a great duel.'' Yugo said, smiling through the pain and soon after the pain disappeared as Rin took her hand away.

''Sorry if I took it a bit far. I'm looking forward to the duel as well.'' Rin smiled back and now it was time for the last ones. Serena and Yuri took the bodies over...and just stared at each other. ''I'm not shaking your hand.'' Serena said while crossing her arms over her chest.

''That's rather rude. Where are your manners?'' Yuri asked with a small grin. He had barely talked to Serena, but something told him that she would make for even better reactions than Yugo.

''I'm not going to take lectures on manners on someone who kidnaps girls.'' She could feel it, Ruri and Rin's fear of him were still lingering.

''Ah yes, because you have no experience in that yourself. You never kidnappened anyone.'' Yuri chuckled, the grin ever present on his face.

''That was different. I was under mind control!'' Which was something she didn't think back on fondly.

''Well then, you shouldn't have been so weak to fall victim to brainwashing. I thought you were stronger than that.'' Yuri said, keeping his eyes on Serena's fists as she had just clenched them.

''I am and I will prove that in this duel!'' Serena said as she brought her fist forward and to her surprise, Yuri fist bumped it. ''Yuri...?''

''I'm looking forward to it.'' Yuri said with a small smile, surprising Serena even more. She eventually smiled back too, it would've been more awkward not to. With all of that done, they returned the control to Yuya and Yuzu, who were both satisfied that everyone got to say their peace, more or less.

''Now for this duel we have something very special for you!'' Nico said, surprising Yuya and Yuzu. They hadn't heard anything about any special arrangements. ''The duel field we'll be using was made personally by the founder and former CEO of Leo Corporation, Leo Akaba!'' Nico sounded excited, but most of the crowd was just confused. When did he return and why did he make his own duel field? And was he as good-looking as his son? ''So with his permission, Action Field Set, The Genesis World.'' The RSV system started working its magic and created an image of the duel field. The image that appeared was of a futuristic and colorful city with sun shining, no cloud in the sky and nature was blooming. There were hovering buildings and islands around as well. It looked very much like a futuristic utopia.

''What is this?'' Both Yuzu and Yuya wondered. They had never seen anything like this city before.

''This is...'' Reiji raised his glasses. He was watching the duel in the control room along with Himika and Reira. Leo was there too, but it looked like he was about to leave. ''Original Dimension, correct?'' Reiji asked and glanced at his father. The man formely known as Professor was quiet for a moment and then nodded.

''I wanted to see it again, my home world in its former and full glory. When I regained my memories of it and Zarc's destruction, it was the first Action Field I created, but I never told anyone. I wanted to...show it to Ray.'' Leo looked away from his family and the monitors that were going to broadcast the duel. ''But Yuzu, Serena, Ruri and Rin, they are Ray now. I have to accept that.'' Leo said and he started to walk towards the elevator that would take him down.

''You're not going to watch?'' Himika asked, moving her hands ever so slightly to cradle Reira.

''I ruined the lives of all eight people involved in this duel. I don't deserve to watch it. Not to mention, my sins run too deep for me to stay and enjoy any duel.'' Leo said as he boarded the elevator. ''Reiji, I'm proud of you for taking over my company and I'm sure you'll continue to make it grow and succeed even further. But I want you to promise me one thing.'' Leo turned back around. ''Help Reira grow into a fine lady.'' Reiji was a bit surprised to hear that, but he smiled.

''Don't worry father, I intend to help her..'' Reiji said back. It felt a bit strange to say that of course. Reira used to be a boy, but after being reborn as a baby, Reira was definitely a girl. He didn't know if it was Ray's influence or something else entirely, but that's what had happened. Leo nodded and the elevator took him down.

''Now it's finally time to start! Everyone say it with me together!'' Nico stood up straight, confusing Melissa on what he was about to do. People who came from the other dimensions were equally confused, but everyone who was from Standard knew exactly what was happening.

''Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling! ACTION...''

''DUEL!''

Yu Boys Life Points: 4000

Bracelet Girls Life Points: 4000

''Now that the duel is underway, I'm sure we'll see both of our duelist go for Action Cards.'' Nico said...only he really should've waited a bit before he did since both Yuzu and Yuya were standing completely still.

''That's weird. In Friendship Cup, they went for them quite often.'' Melissa added. Of course, it was easier to do so on a track, but still...

''So, all of you decided and agreed not to go for them either?'' Yuzu asked and Yuya nodded, making Yuzu smile a bit. ''Looks like all eight of us can agree on something!''

''Let's get this show started! Our turn!'' Yuya looked at his hand and smiled. WIth this, they could get off to a good start. ''I place Scale 6 Performapal Guiturtle on the Pendulum Scale.'' To Yuya's left appeared a blue pillar of light and on top of it rose a blue turtle with a guitar as its body. ''Next I place Scale 1 Performapal Monkeyboard on my other Pendulum Scale.'' On the blue pillar to his right appeared a monkey on a ball with a keyboard in his mouth. ''At this moment, Guiturtle's Pendulum Effect activates. When a Performapal card is placed on the other Pendulum Scale, I can draw one card! I also activate Monkeyboard's Pendulum Effect. On the Main Phase of the turn it's activated, I can add one Level 4 or lower Perfomapal monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Performapal Trump Girl.'' Yuya first drew a card and then added another one to his hand.

''Not bad. You set up your scales and you still have five cards in your hand.'' Yuzu said. It was a far cry from their first duel where Yuya had no idea how to Pendulum Summon.

''Think of it this way Yuzu. We don't have to worry about any Pendulum Effects since they've both been used up.'' Serena commented and Yuzu nodded. That was definitely a good thing to keep in mind.

''Now I can Summon monsters with levels 2 through 5. Swing, Pendulum of souls. Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters! The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots, The Phantom Knights of Half Lance and Speedroid Terrortop!'' Three rays of light shot out from the middle of the blue pillars and from those three lights appeared three monsters. First one was a ghostly figure in ragged clothes with the only presentable clothing being his shoes. Second was dressed very similarly, but on his right hand he had the handle of the javelin and on the left the actual blade. The final one was a series of red spinning tops connected with yellow energy.

(Silent Boots) Attribute: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 200 Def: 1200 Level: 3

(Half Lance) Attribute: Dark Type: Waririor Atk: 1400 Def: 300 Level: 3

(Terrortop) Attribute: Wind Type: Machine Atk: 1200 Def: 600 Level 3

''Huh, those aren't Yuya's usual monsters.'' Nico commented. There was some confusion in the audience, especially since most of them had just seen Yuya duel Reiji.

''And a Speedroid monster...something about that seems familiar.'' Melissa thought. She was sure she had seen something like that before, but she just couldn't figure out when!

''I activate Terrortop's effect. When it's Normal or Special Summoned, I can add a Speedroid monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice which I Normal Summon.'' On the field appeared a blue dice with a red eye on each of its three sides.

Attribute: Wind Type: Machine/Tuner Atk: 300 Def: 1500 Level: 3

''Alright, my time to shine!'' Yugo said as he took over. ''I tune my Level 3 Terrortop to my level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice. Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!.'' From the rings and the stars appeared a blue machine based on the kendama toy.

Attribute: Wind Type: Machine Atk: 2200 Def: 1600 Level: 6

''Next I activate Kendama's effect. By banishing Terrortop from my graveyard, you take 500 points of damage!'' The tip of Kendama's blade charged with electricity and after about a second, it fired an electric blast towards the girls and that blast hit its mark.''About time I get the first damage on Rin!'' Yugo said with a satisfied smile.

Bracelet Girls Life Points: 3500

''And on the very first turn, Yuya has managed to deal the first damage!'' Melissa announced loudly and while some people cheered, there were some who wondered if dealing 500 damage was worthy of so much praise. ''Still, Yuya's deck sure has changed.'' He didn't even Synchro Summon that often during Friendship Cup and now here he was doing it on his first turn.

''I think he's just trying new things, as an entertainer should.'' Nico said and Melissa nodded, accepting that explanation.

''Alright, next I...!'' Yugo looked at his field and realized that he really had no idea what to do with these other monsters. ''Yuto, you're up.''

''Of course! I overlay my leel 3 Silent Boots and Half Javelin. With these two monsters, I create an overlay network! Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!'' To the field rode a headless knight on a metallic horse, wielding a large yet broken blade.

Attribute: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 2000 Def: 1000 Rank: 3

''Supporting Synchro and Xyz with his Pendulums...looks like they found a nice compromise.'' Yusho said with a proud smile. There was no doubt in his mind that Fusion was coming later.

''I set a card face-down and end our turn.'' Yuto said and he nodded to Yuya and the others who nodded back, satisfied with their turn. Yuri accepted it too, even though he didn't get to do anything.

''It's our turn then!'' Yuzu said as she drew a card. She looked her hand over and nodded ot Serena, who nodded back. This would be their turn. ''I activate a Spell Card, Ostinato! Since I control no monsters, I can Fusion Summon a Melodious Fusion Monster by using monsters from my hand or deck as Fusion Materials. I fuse Tamtam the Melodious Diva and Shopina the Melodious Maestra from my deck. Energetic Beat! Shining Brilliance! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!'' A large flower appeared on Yuzu's side of the field and from that flower emerged a young girl in a white dress who was singing beautifully.

Attribute: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 1000 Def: 2000 Level: 6

''Since Tamtam the Melodious DIva was used as a Fusion Material, I can activate her effect! By reduing the fusion summoned monsters' attack by 500, I can inflict 500 damage to my opponent!'' A transparent image of the energetic diva appeared and she banged on her gong, creating sound waves that hit Yuto right in his ears.

Yu Boys Life Points: 3500

''And Yuzu pays those 500 Life Points back right away! And even though Yuya's using something new, it looks like Yuzu is sticking to her fusions.'' Melissa said, trying very hard to sound impartial and not start cheering for Yuzu.

''Then I discard Lunalight Black Sheep from my hand to add Polymerization from my deck to hand. Next I Normal Summon Lunalight White Rabbit!'' To the field bounced an energetic rabbit girl wielding a yellow and white mallet. Serena smirked, having taken control now.

Attribute: Dark Type: Beast-Warrior Atk: 800 Def: 800 Level: 2

''I activate White Rabbit's first effect. When she's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Lunalight monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Revive, Lunalight Black Sheep'' White Rabbit swung its mallet down to the ground to create a portal, from which a female with a butler outfit and sheep horns with wool rose up.

Attribute: Dark Type: Beast-Warrior Atk: 100 Def: 600 Level: 2

''Then I activate White Rabbit's second effect. For each other Lunalight monster I control, I can return a spell or trap card my opponent controls to their hand. I target that set card!'' This time White Rabbit swung its mallet sideways to create a whirlwind that headed towards the set card with brisk pace.

''Yuya?'' Yuto asked as he glanced at the Standard boy who just nodded. ''I activate a Quick-Play Spell, Hippo Carnival! With this card's effect, I can Special Summon three Hippo Tokens and for the rest of turn, you can't target any other monsters for attacks!'' Out of nowhere, three hippo girls, one blue, one yellow and one orange one appeared and started dancing and singing.

Attribute: Earth Type: Beast Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 1

'''If only I had one more Lunalight.'' Serena frowned. She can summon Cat Dancer, but unfortunately she couldn't activate her effect to attack all monsters. Well, it was still better than leaving two weaker monsters out. ''I activate Polymerization and fuse together White Rabbit and Black Sheep! The lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! The beast lurking in the jet-black darkness! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and revive with new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Lunalight Cat Dancer!'' The tall and feline monster made its presence known by shaking and twisting her body.

Attribute: Dark Type: Beast-Warrior Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Level: 7

''Looks like Yuzu has some new fusions.'' Masumi said intrigued, feeling the urge to duel her again rise considerably. ''Fusing from the deck and searching for Polymerization, she has learned a lot.'' She smiled, glad that her rival was growing in fusion prowess. It would be no fun if she always stuck to the same fusions. ''What do you t...Hokuto?'' Masumi suddenly got worried since the Xyz user was shaking and he was gripping his knees hard.

''Lunalight...that's the deck that the girl who turned me into a card used.'' Both Yaiba and Masumi's eyes widened in surprise. ''I...I had thought that she looked a bit like Yuzu, but it was dark so it was hard to tell.''

''No way...'' Masumi looked back over at the arena where Yuzu was, all the while unaware that it was Serena who was dueling right now. ''Why would Yuzu have something like that?'' Had she been invoved in a carding incident before? She...she couldn't remember. She felt like she should, but it was all foggy. ''Yuzu...'' She hoped that whatever it was, it was just her imagination and that nothing was wrong with her.

''When Black Sheep is sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material, I can return one other Lunalight monster from my grave to my hand and I choose White Rabbit.'' Not like she had any other choice. ''Time to battle. Bloom Diva attack the first Hippo Token.'' Serena was aware that she could use Boom Diva's effect, but it wouldn't have mattered. No damage would've been dealt anyway. Bloom Diva let out a sound wave from her mouth that destroyed the panicking blue hippo. ''Then Cat Dancer attack the second Hippo Token! Since Cat Dancer declared an attack she inflicts 100 damage to you!'' Cat Dancer slashed apart the much more inferior beast dancer.

Yu Boys Life Points: 3400

''I set a card and end our turn.'' Serena sighed, feeling like she should've done more. Yuzu and the others just smiled at her, showing that they were perfectly fine with her turn.

''Back to us! I draw!'' Yuya did just that and he was very satisfied with what he drew and so was Yuri. ''With my already set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon Performapal Trump Girl.'' This time from the light appeared a short pink-haired girl, dressed in colorful jester clothing and wielding a staff.

Attribute: Dark Type: Spellcaster Atk: 200 Def: 200 Level: 2

''I also Normal Summon Predaplant Sarraceniant.'' On a quick glance, it looked like a small patch of grass had appeared on the field. But on closer inspecton, you could see that the patch of grass had legs, head and pincers in its mouth.

Attribute: Dark Type: Plant Atk: 100 Def: 600 Level: 1

''Then I activate Break Sword's effect! By detaching Silent Boots, I can target a card on both sides of field and destroy them. I destroy our last Hippo Token and your Cat Dancer!'' Break Sword rose his sword high up in the sky and did two large and powerful swings. At the exact same moment, a slash appeared on Hippo Token and Cat Dancer. Break Sword swung his sword one more time and with that, both cards were destroyed. ''Good, now we can summon from the Extra Deck again.'' Yuya said. As long as a Hippo Token was on his side of the field, he can't Special Summon anything from the Extra Deck, but now that they were all destroyed...

''Here's where the fun really starts!'' From the tone of voice and glee, you could tell that Yuri had taken over. ''I activate Trump Girl's effect! Once per turn I can Fusion Summon by using monsters on my side of the field as materials, including Trump Girl herself. I fuse together Trump Girl and Sarraceniant! Young dark conjurer! Rising evil plant! Now become one and create true despair! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Predaplant Chimerafflesia!'' A gargantuan flower with a large gaping and drooling mouth and vines with heads appeared on the field, taking quite a bit of space.

Attribute: Dark Type: Plant Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Level: 7

''...I was fan of Yuya's new monsters until this thing.'' Melissa said, feeling a bit intimidated by the grotesque monster. She had seen enough of stuff like this with Sergey.

''It's certainly...different from what he usually plays.'' Nico said, trying and failing to put a positive spin on it. Hearing that made Yuri sigh.

''Some people just don't understand the appeal of carnivorous plants.'' He said while shaking his head.

''Or maybe you just have weird hobbies.'' Yuto commented, but Yuri wasn't phased.

''Coming from how you're dressed, I don't think you're the best to judge other people on their interest.'' Yuri looked at the Xyz user up and down, at the ripped sleeves and cape.

''My clothes have nothing to do with this!'' Ruri said that they suit him so there was really no reason to listen to Yuri's opinion. ''Besides, you're dressed like you think you're some kind of prince!'' There was definitely too much purple in one outfit.

''If we keep standing around like this, people might think something's wrong.'' Yuri returned his attention to the duel.

''Yuto, I think you hit a nerve.'' Yuya said and Yuto was about to say that Yuri was the one who started it...but then he realized how childish that sounded.

''Since Sarraceniant was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can activate its effect and add 1 Preda card from my deck to my hand. I choose Predator Fusion.'' But that had to wait until later. ''I activate Chimerafflesia's effect. Once per turn I can banish one monster my opponent controls who's level is less than or equal to Chimerafflesia's. My plant is level 7, so I banish your level 6 Bloom Diva!'' Chimerafflesia released some sort of spores from its body and all those spores went right inside Bloom Diva's mouth. Couple seconds later, she disappeared in a purple haze.

''Bloom Diva...'' Yuzu had hoped that her monster could have done more, but alas, they had gotten past her destruction immunity.

''Would you look at that?! Yuya has managed to get rid of both of his opponent's monsters without even entering the Battle Phase!'' Nico yelled as he stood up to show his enthusiasm.

''Don't give up Yuzu! Stay hot-blooded!'' Syuzu yelled, now waving a flag around. Futoshi, Ayu and Tatsuya just looked on awkwardly, the urge to deny knowing him rising with each second.

''Now Hi-Speedroid Kendama, attack Serena directly!'' Yuri ordered and the sword-like machine shot out in an instant, almost leaving no time to react, almost.

''I activate a Trap Card, Halting Wind!'' Rin had taken over! ''By paying 1000 Life Points, I end the Battle Phase and add 1 Level 4 or lower Windwitch monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Windwitch - Ice Bell.'' A strong wind suddenly picked up and it blew so hard towards the boys side of the field that none of the monsters had any chance of getting near the girls, forcing them to end the Battle Phase.

Bracelet Girls Life Points: 2500

Yuri was about to end his turn when Yuto suddenly took over. ''I activate Silent Boots effect in the Graveyard. By banishing it, I can add a Phantom Knights Spell or Trap from my deck to my hand and I choose Phantom Knights' Fog Blade. I set a card face-down and end my turn.'' He did it immediately after adding the card to his hand. There was no need to bluff after all. The girls knew what they had in their hand anyway.

''It's my turn.'' Rin remained in control as she looked at her hand. Yep, this was really good. After last turn's double fusion, it was time for something a bit different. ''Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Windwitch - Ice Bell from my hand.'' To the field flew an energetic looking witch, riding a frozen cane.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level: 3

''When Ice Bell is Special Summoned through her own effect, I can Special Summon a Windwitch monster from my deck and...''

''Let me save some time! I activate a Continuous Trap, Phantom Knights' Fog Blade!'' Yuto hadn't expected the girls to trigger the trap this quickly, but there it was. ''By targeting a monster, that monster's effect is negated and...

''Let me save some time! '' That wasn't Rin's voice anymore! ''I activate a Quick-Play Spell Lyrilusc - Bird Storm!'' It was Ruri! ''Now I can target one Spell or Trap card and destroy it and after this effect resolves, Special Summon a Lyrilusc monster from my deck.'' A small, but powerful whirlwind took Yuto's trap away and so Ruri could continue to use Ice Bell's effect to Special Summon another witch on a frozen cane, this one sporting a green hair very similar to her owner. In other words, Windwitch - Glass Bell.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster/Tuner Atk: 1500 Def: 1500 Level: 4

''Now, in addition to Special Summoning because of Bird Storm's effect, both Glass Bell and Ice Bell's effects activate. Glass Bell's effect adds a Windwitch monster from my deck to my hand and Ice Bell inflicts 500 damage. So let's do this in order, first thanks to Bird Storm's effect, I Specal Summon Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow.'' From the skies flew down a small brown and pale bird girl who flapped her wings as she landed.

Attribute: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 0 Def: 100 Level: 1

''Then with Glass Bell's effect I add...'' Ruri took a second to confirm the card with Rin. ''Windwitch - Snow Bell to my hand, followed up by Ice Bell inflicting 500 damage to your Life Points.'' Ice Bell created a flurry of ice with her wand that blew right towards Yuto, making him shiver a bit.

Yu Boys Life Points: 2900

''But we're not done yet! Since Cobalt Sparrow was Special Summoned, I can add a Level 1 Winged Beast from my deck to my hand. and I choose Lyrilusc - Iolite Shrike.'' And with that the long chain of effects and special summons came to an end...for a moment at least. ''Since I control at least two Wind monsters, I can Special Summon Tuner monster Windwitch - Snow Bell from my hand.'' Despite its size, the christmas ornament like creature really stood out next to three female monsters.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster/Tuner Atk: 100 Def: 100 Level: 1

''I can't believe it! Yuzu has summoned four monsters on the field without even using her Normal Summon!'' Melissa had to bite her lip to prevent herself from yelling you go Yuzu or something like that.

''Of course they think it's Yuzu...'' Yugo muttered under his breath. It was Rin who did most of the work, with Ruri pitching in. It was still impressive, especially since Glass Bell's wind restriction meant that Ruri could still use her monsters.

''Rin, you can take over again.'' Ruri said and the two shared a high-five as they swapped. ''I tune my Level 3 Ice Bell with my Level 4 Glass Bell. Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and plow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Windwitch - Winter Bell!'' A frozen monster with a spherical body, two wings coming out of its head and a ice shard at the bottom took the field.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Level: 7

''So now she uses Synchro...'' Gongenzaka said to himself. He knew it wasn't Yuzu that was in control right now, but it still reminded him of the time when they had their first duels against the LDS students. Yuzu had sworn to get better at Fusion, Yuya had been shaken by another Pendulum user and he himself went to Yaiba for Synchro training. He ended up staying with Synchro, but now both Yuya and Yuzu shared bodies with users of other Extra Deck summons. He wasn't sure what to think of it all yet, but he knew one thing. He was going to be there for them. That's what a man...no, a best friend has to do! ''I'll support you until the very end!''

''I activate Winter Bell''s effect! Once per turn I can target a Windwitch monster in my Graveyard and you take damage equal to its level times 200. I target Level 4 Glass Bell so you take 800 points of damage!'' A transparent image of Glass Bell floated in front of Winter Bell. She blew snow into it, giving the image a brief physical form, that rushed and crashed against Yuto, making him reel back and shiver even more.

Yu Boys Life Points: 2100

''Yugo, did this happen to you often?'' Yuto asked, the cold really getting to him. Yugo nodded, looking a bit nervous.

''Yeah, on daily basis almost.'' Yugo said and Yuto stared at him like he had grown a second head. ''I fell sick a few times too, since there wasn't much for medicine in the Commons. Rin did aplogize every time it happened though.'' Yugo continued, but Yuto just kept on staring at him. ''..So no, I'm not willing to switch places.'' Yuto sighed.

''Fine, I'll keep at it.'' Yuto returned his attention to the duel and it looked like the girls noticed they were talking since they hadn't done more. At least, that's what Yuto thought.

''I don't really like this burn strategy. Reminds me of all the cowards back in Academia.'' Serena grumbled. For one reason or the other, a lot of Academia users played burn decks and it really started to piss her off after a while.

''Yes because the battle damage with your Cat Dancer worked out so well...'' Rin said and she rolled her eyes.

''I'm starting to think you actually enjoy being sarcastic and it has nothing to do with Yugo.'' Serena said, crossing her arms over her chest. Rin just laughed a bit, enjoying herself.

''Rin, you know what to do right?'' Ruri asked, motioning at some of the cards they had in hand. Rin nodded.

''Of course!'' But first there was one little thing. ''I tune my Level 7 Winter Bell with my Level 1 Snow Bell. Harness all the power of snow and ice and make eternal blizzards howl! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Windwitch - Blizzard Bell!'' The new monster looked very similar to Winter Bell, only that this one was darker shade of blue and the spherical body was see-through, with blizzards blowing inside the spheres.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster Atk: 2600 Def: 2400 Level: 8

''Then I Normal Summon...'' After six Special Summons! ''Lyrilusc - Iolite Shrike.'' Cobalt Sparrow didn't have to feel lonely anymore as it was joined by another bird girl. This one had silver wings and the rest of the body was light blue.

Attribute: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 150 Def: 150 Level 1

''When Iolite Shrike is Normal or Special Summoned, I can discard one card to draw another. I discard Lunalight White Rabbit.'' Rin felt a bit bad for tossing away Serena's card like that, but it had fulfilled its purpose, plus the card they drew made up for it. ''Since I control a Winged Beast monster, I can Special Summon Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow along with another Winged Beast from my hand, like Lyrilusc - Torquise Wabbler'' Two more bird girls descended while holding hands. The first one was blue all over while the second one was yellow.

(Sapphire Swallow) Attribute: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 100 Def: 0 Level: 1

(Torquise Wabbler) Attribute: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 100 Def: 100 Level: 1

''Those are Ruri's monsters...and Ruri's strategies.'' Sayaka said, looking down at her feet. ''So she really is inside that girl.'' She knew that...she knew that, yet she still had hoped that it wouldn't be true. She just wanted to Ruri to be herself and talk to her again.

''Sayaka...'' Allen looked at her worried, but he didn't want to say anything to acicidentally make the girl feel worse.

''Since I activated Ice Bell's effect earlier this turn, I can't summon monsters from the Extra Deck except Level 5 or higher Wind monsters.'' It was definitely a shame, but there was always next turn. ''Then I activate Blizzard Bell's effect! I can target one of my opponent's monsters and until the end of the turn, that monster has its effects negated and Blizzard Bell gains the negated effects. I target Chimerafflesia.'' An image of the huge plant appeared inside of Blizzard Bell's spherical body and Blizzard Bell herself started to glow blue. ''Chimerafflesia's effect. Since Blizzard Bell is Level 8, I banish your level 6 Hi-Speedroid Kendama.'' Blue wind emerged from both of Blizzard Bell's hands and surrounded the bizarre machine and in a poff of blue smoke, it was gone. ''Next Blizzard Bell attack Break Sword!'' Blizzard Bell dashed towards the headless horseman, encasing her body in ice.

''We can't let this attack go through! Chimerafflesia's effect will make the difference too big!'' Yuri said and Yuto nodded to Yugo, who nodded back.

''I activate Tri-Eyed Dice's effect from my Graveyard. By banishing it, your attack is negated!'' Tri-Eyed Dice suddenly appeared on the field and took Blizzard Bell's body head on...or corner on to be more precise. Despite the difference in size and mass, the blue dice was capable of holding off the frozen enemy. ''You must've known that I had that ready.'' Yugo said with a smirk. This duel was not going to end anti-climatically on his watch.

''I did. But it was important to get out of there.'' The longer the duel went, the more important each attack became.

''In any case, I stopped us from getting more damage!'' Yugo had no idea how many of RIn's cards they had there so he really didn't want their Life Points to fall to a dangerous area.

''Really? I set a card and end my turn. At this moment, Blizzard Bell's effect ends and the monster who's effect was copied is destroyed and you take 800 points of damage.'' Blizzard Bell closed her eyes and in an instant, the plant and all its vines froze over and then shattered and those ice shards rained on Yugo.

Yu Boys Life Points: 1300

''Crap, I switched in too early.'' At least the shards felt more painful than cold...wait that wasn't a good thing!

''With this turn, Yuzu has taken the lead!'' 1200 Life Points wasn't the biggest lead, but still a notable one. ''How do you think the duel will turn out from here Nico?'' Melissa asked, figuring they should at least speculate a bit and not just repeat everything that was happening.

''Well we have yet to see any of Yuya's ace monsters, so I think he still has a few surprises for us. As for Yuzu, I wonder about those Level 1 monsters. Can she really Xyz summon with them?'' Nico said. He had never seen Yuzu use Xyz, but then again he had never seen Yuzu use Synchro either.

''There's no point in speculating at his point.'' Reiji said while pushing his glasses up. ''With eight people involved in dueling and deckbuilding, even I can't predict what's going to happen...except for one thing.'' Reiji looked over at Reira who was smiling and holding up her little hands in the air, making quiet yet adorable incoherent noises. ''Seems like Reira is expecting it to happen too.''

''What do you mean Reiji?'' Himika asked, keeping her attention on the small baby in her arms.

''The dragons are coming.''

...

Yeah this is a two-part duel. Decided to cut it into two since I wanted there to be a lot of other stuff in addition to the duel and this was already getting pretty long. I have written the entire duel so you don't have to worry about me ending this chapter without knowing how to continue!

I know there's some confusion about Reira's gender, but I headcanon the fact that Reira was always a boy (as male pronouns were used about him and I don't see the point of Reiji lying about Reira's gender), but was then reborn as a girl baby, maybe because of Ray's influence. It's weird, but that's what I think.

Anyway, review if you liked, review if you didn't like! Place your bets on who is going to win!


	6. Yu Boys vs Bracelet Girls! Conclusion!

Okay, let's do this! Vrains might have started, but I'm giving Arc-V one final hurrah with the second part of this duel! Who will win?! No one knows! ..I'm kidding I know. Doesn't mean I own Arc-V though. Hope you enjoy! Sorry about the wait!

...

''Yuya...Yuzu...'' Yoko looked down at her lap in worry. She had heard everything that had happened to those two, everything they have been through and experienced. She really wanted the two of them to enjoy this duel as much as they could, but one unfortunate thought was plaguing Yoko's mind. ''He's not...He's not...'' She couldn't bring herself to say it. That Yuya wasn't actually her biological son. She had never thought about it, having wanted to focus on the present, but her memories of Yuya as a baby were hazy at best and nonexistant at worst. She couldn't recall his first laugh, his first steps or even his first word. ''Yuya...'' And now he was with three other people, three other boys that she didn't even know. How was she supposed to take this?

''It's difficult, isn't it?'' Yoko gasped at the voice and looked to the seat on her left to see that Yusho had sat down there. ''Accepting the truth about Yuya.'' Yusho stared right at his son, who seemed to be talking to the others. It was hard to tell from this afar.

''Yes.'' Yoko knew she should say more, especially since it had been so long since they saw each other, but she couldn't think of the right words.

Yu Boys Life Points: 1300

Bracelet Girls Life Points: 2500

''Well Rin sure was vicious.'' Yuto said, still trying to get over the cold feeling. Anymore of those ice effects and he'd be stuck with a fever for sure. ''Why do you like her Yugo?'' Yugo's face turned red immediately from the question.

''W-What?! I don't like her! I mean...I like her, but not in that way since you know, it's...um...'' The three other boys kept staring at him, wondering if he was actually going to go somewhere with this awkward denial. Yugo opened his mouth a few times, and then...''You shut up!'' Yugo yelled, turning to Yuri.

''I didn't even say anything.'' Yuri said, looking a bit surprised for once.

''You were going to say something, I could tell.''It hasn't even been a day and he could already tell what Yuri's expressions meant. He wans't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

''In any case, I'm worried about Ruri's monsters.'' Yuto said, stopping the two before any more bickering could happen. ''She wouldn't summon all of them for no reason.' ' Especially since one of them was in Attack Position. ''I think it has to do with that face-down card.'' Yuto had a few ideas on what it could be and he really hoped it wasn't the worst possible one. ''Our turn!'' He said and drew their next card, but before they could go to their Main Phase...

''On my Standby Phase, I activate Chimerafflesia's effect.'' Yuri stepped in! ''Since it was sent to the Graveyard since last Standby Phase, I can add one Polymerization or a Spell with Fusion in its name from my deck to my hand. I choose to add Polymerization.'' And that's exactly what he did, adding in the card that everyone was familiar with, for better or the worse. ''Then I activate a Spell Card, Fusion Exhange. By shuffling Polymerization back to our deck, we can draw two cards.''

''Well that was convenient.'' Kaito commented, wondering how long Yuto and the others had to argue to decide on adding that card to the deck.

''Says the guy who opens up with at least two Cipher Wings in every single duel.'' Allen said with a small chuckle. 'Is your deck 30 copies of them and the rest is just Cipher Dragon support cards?'' Kaito's eyebrow twitched a bit, but he didn't comment on it. Shun held back a comment as well, if only because it would invite either of them to mention his luck with his Vanishing Lanius

''Then I activate Predator Fusion. With this card I can Fusion Summon by banishing monsters from my field, Graveyard or by using monsters my opponent controls with Predator Counters. I fuse Chimerafflesia and Sarraceniant in my Graveyard. Grotesque, carnivorous predator! Root of evil! Now become one and poison this feeble world! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Appear, Predaplant Dragostapelia!'' This monster was an unholy combination of a dragon, carnivorous plant and insect. It let out a deranged roar as it flew down, the spikes and spores making it extremely dangerous to touch.

Attribute: Dark Type: Plant Atk: 2700 Def: 1900 Level: 8

''Yuya's been using some strange monsters today.'' Grace said with a sign and a shake of her head. ''They aren't that entertaining. That one in particular is creepy.'' She wanted to see more of his Pendulum monsters and fun spell cards!

''That just tells me you don't appreciate darling enough.''Mieru crossed her arms and closed her eyes, trying to look smug to the much taller girl. ''When I first met him, I thought he was a good-for-nothing pervert.'' Grace blinked, wondering what on Earth could give somone that kind of impression of Yuya. ''But now I know that he is my fated person, my darling!'' Mieru said end then stood up on her chair. ''C'mon darling, you can do it! Beat Yuzu!'' That girl didn't even deserve to stand on the same stage as Yuya!

''Give me a break.'' Gloria said with a groan. She would much rather listen to one of Noro's lectures than to this.

''Umm Yuzu...why are you rising that fan up?'' Ruri asked confused...and slightly scared. It felt like there was a demonic aura around Yuzu, making even the paper fan look like an ultimate weapon of mass destruction.

''Oh sorry, it's just a reaction to hearing Mieru's voice.'' She didn't mind other girls liking Yuya. She minded all the glomping and darling calling though.

''I have done my part of this turn. Don't disappoint me Yuto.'' Yuri said casually.

''It's not you who I want to impress.'' The only thing those two people had in common was the purple hair. ''I activate a Spell Card, Phantom Knights' Reverse Demise. With this card, I can target up to two banished Phantom Knights cards and return them to Graveyard. I return Silent Boots to the grave.'' Yuto returned the card from his pocket to the Graveyard slot of his duel disk. ''Then I activate Break Sword's effect. I can target one card on each side of the field and destroy them. I choose Break Sword and that set card.'' Please don't be what he thought it was, please don't be what he thought it was!

''I activate a Trap Card, Wonder Xyz!'' Of course it was! ''Yuto, did you really think it would be that easy?'' Ruri asked with a laugh and not even hearing that beautiful sound made Yuto feel better about the situation. ''With this card's effect, I can Xyz Summon immediately. I overlay my Level 1 Cobalt Sparrow, Iolite Shrike, Sapphire Swallow and Torquise Wabbler. With these four monsters, I create an Overlay Network! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale'' The four young bird girls assembled into floating orbs which circled around a taller, mostly blue and yellow bird woman.

Attribute: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 0 Def: 0 Rank: 1

''Assembled Nightingale gains 200 Attack Points for each Xyz Material on it. With four, she gains 800 Attack!'' Which of course wouldn't be that notable if it weren't for her other effects.

''Yuzu is using Xyz too?!'' Masumi said shocked...and then that shock turned into anger. She would've let her using Synchro slide, but using all three was crossing the line! ''Hey Yuzu!'' She said as she stood up, much to the surprise of Yaiba and Hokuto. ''I thought you were supposed to be my Fusion rvail! Why are you using other summoning methods?!'' She yelled, probably even louder than Mieru did a while back.

''You know some interesting people.'' Serena said with a small chuckle and Yuzu rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

''Yeah that was Masumi. She's kind of my Fusion rival, but that's..kind of on hold.'' Yuzu said, figuring that was the best way to put it as she hadn't dueled against Masumi in so long. She should probably fix that and tell her about this whole sharing a body thing too.

''Sounds like fun. I wish I had friends like that.'' Rin said with a smile, that soon turned into a frown. ''Besides Yugo, I didn't really have any friends growing up.'' Admittely Yugo was more than enough, but still...

''Didn't you grow up in an orphanage? You really didn't make friends with anyone else there?'' Yuzu asked, though now that she thought about it, Yugo hadn't mentioned anyone else either and anyone who would be friends with Yugo would most likely also be friends with Rin.

''It's unfortunate, but even most kids were too worried about food and other necessities to really have fun and make friends. Dueling usually helped a little bit, but reality was always close behind.'' Rin sighed, still remembering those days when a single meal could be all you get and you had to get by with just that. ''Though admittely Yugo was also good at keeping any potential boy friends away.'' Rin laughed a little, showing the other girls that she really wasn't feeling that depressed about her past.

''I have a feeling that Rin is talking about me.'' Yugo said, blushing a little. Yuri and Yuya stared at him oddly, wondering how he could possibly tell and Yuto just shook his head.

''And I have a feeling we should continue our turn before people start getting suspicous.'' Small pauses didn't really matter, since they could be chalked up to thinking about what to do next, but they didn't really have the luxury of standing around too much. Especially with so few cards left to use. ''Since Break Sword was destroyed, I can activate his effect. I can Special Summon two Phantom Knights monsters with the same level from my Graveyard and increase their level by 1. I special summon SIlent Boots and Half Javelin!'' The two ghostly figures floated through the floor to the field and while there was no visual indicator, they were both Level 4 now.

''Here it comes, Yuto's dragon.'' Ruri said, very eager to see it again after such a long time.

''I overlay my now Level 4 SIlent Boots and Half Javelin. With these two monsters, I create an Overlay Network! Formed from the pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now descend! Xys Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!'' Yuto called out his dark, purple and dangerous-looking dragon, it's fangs gleaming in the sunlight.

Attribute: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Rank: 4

''On turn five, Yuya finally summons one of his dragons!'' Melissa said, sounding even more excited than usual since she was sure things would get even better from here.

''It's strange, but that monster has become one of Yuya's signature monsters. I don't think anyone will forget its first appearance.'' Nico added, thinking back to that match where Yuya first Xyz Summoned.

''I definitely won't.'' Kachidoki said with a frown. Both duels he had with Yuya, he really wished neither of them had happened. The one where he tried to make Yuya fall into the darkness and the one where he was the one in darkness. He really hoped that one day he could have a real duel with him. Maybe if they had a duel like that, he could actually win.

''I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! By detaching two Xyz Materials, I halve the attack of one of my opponent's monsters and Dark Rebellion gains that lost Attack! I target Blizzard Bell!'' Dark Rebellion sent out shockwaves from its fangs which binded Blizzard Bell, dropping her attack to 1300 while Dark Rebellion's rose to 3800. ''Now Dark Rebellion, attack Blizzard Bell!'' Yuto would've been happy with this if it weren't for the fact that he knew what was coming.

''I activate Assembled Nightingale's effect!'' Yep, Ruri's monster. ''By detaching an Xyz Material from her, Lyrilusc monsters can't be destroyed this turn and I take no battle damage!'' Nightingale created a protective barrier around itself and Ruri. It can't prevent Blizzard Bell's destruction, but it will negate that 2500 points of damage.

''I activate Dragostapelia's effect! Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can place a Predator Counter on a monster and as long as Dragostapelia stays on the field, activated effects of monsters with Predator Counters are negated!'' Yuri grinned, but that grin only lasted for about a second before he realized that his duel disk didn't allow him to choose Nightingale as a target for his monster's effect.

''Since I used Cobalt Sparrow as an Xyz Material, Nightingale can't be targeted by my opponent's card effects. Sorry!'' Ruri said, not feeling sorry at all. Anything to knock Yuri down a peg or two. With that, Dark Rebellion stabbed Blizzard Bell with its fangs, destroying the Synchro Monster, but failing to inflict any battle damage. ''You have to try harder than that!''

''I will Ruri.'' Yuto said, confusing Ruri. What was he...''You're not the only one gaining effects through Xyz Materials. If Half Javelin is used for an Xyz Summon of a Dark Xyz monster, that monster gains the following effect. When it destroys an Attack Position monster by battle, my opponent takes damage equal to half of that monster's original Attack Points!'' Ruri was suddenly shocked by lightning, not lethal lightning of course.

Bracelet Girls Life Points: 1200

''So much for Big Sis Yuzu's lead...'' Ayu said with a sigh. She knew that she should be more impartial, but she couldn't help cheering more for Yuzu than Yuya.

''I think it's fine.'' Tatsuya said. ''It'll be more entertaining if the life point gap is smaller.'' And 100 point difference was most often the smallest difference you could get.

''You're just saying that because you want Big Bro Yuya to win!'' Ayu said with a pout and Tatsuya laughed nervously.

''That doesn't render what I said invalid.'' Tatsuya said. Besides, Yuya's duel with Strong was what inspired him to want to join You Show, so he felt he was perfectly justified in his support for Yuya.

''It doesn't matter! This duel is giving me the shivers!'' Futoshi said, barely managing to stay still. Which was more than what you could say about Syuzo who still cheered for his beloved daughter with everything he got.

''On Main Phase 2, I banish Silent Boots from the Gravyard to add a Phantom Knight's Spell or Trap from my deck to my hand. I choose Phantom Knights' Wing. I set a card face-down and end our turn.'' Yuto said, frowning a little. Sure he managed to do some damage, but Ruri's mosnter was still going to be a problem since it couldn't be destroyed or targeted.

''Our turn!' Ruri was still in charge so she drew and started thinking. ''Girls, should we just go for direct attacks with Nightingale?'' She did have 600 Attack Points and could attack three times, which would be enough damage to win the game.

''I don't recommend it. They're too calm.'' Serena said, stroking her chin. ''If they wouldn't have something to counter Nightingale, they would be more worried.'' Keeping a good poker face was important, but this was a case where the poker face was a little too good.

''Are we sure it's not that face-down card?'' Rin asked, just wanting to make sure.

''No that's definitely Phantom Knights' Wing. Yuto only had one other card in his hand when he added it and while he tried to be discreet about it, I saw him set the card.'' Ruri said. Besides, she figured that they wouldn't bluff like that at this point of the game.

''Well then it has to be the one card they have left in their hand.'' Yuzu said as she quickly checked the duel disk. ''Since there's not much in their Graveyard...''

''A card in hand?'' Rin thought about it. She was sure that Yugo had something...''Girls, I know what it is. Let's make Nightingale's direct attack the last thing we do.'' The three other girls all glanced at her and from Rin's expression, they could tell that she was certain about this so they trusted her.

''Okay, I activate a Spell Card, Xyz Treasure. For each Xyz Monster on the field, I get to draw a card. There are two, so I draw two cards!'' Ruri smiled, she knew putting this card in would work out. She and Yuto were rather good at keeping their Xyz Monsters on the field after all. ''Serena, this looks like your type of thing.'' Sure she could Fusion Summon as well, but really the expert should be the one to do it.

''My pleasure. I activate Lunalight Wolf on the Pendulum Scale.'' To her left appeared a blue pillar and on top of it rose a masked purple human with wolf features and green fur. Serena kind of expected a reaction out of this, but then she remembered that this place was known as Pendulum Dimension now and even if Yuzu hasn't used them before, it probably wasn't that big of a shock. ''I activate Lunalight Wolf's Pendulum Effect! By banishing Fusion Materials from my field or Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon a Lunalight monster! I banish Cat Dancer and White Rabbit! The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! The lively rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with new power! Fusion Summon! Come Forth! Gorgeous beast dancing in the midnight wilderness! Lunalight Leopard Dancer!'' The result was a tall and fair-skinned feline dancer with spots all over her body and claws the size of small daggers.

Attribute: Dark Type: Beast-Warrior Atk: 2900 Def: 2300 Level: 9

''It's nice to see more Fusion Summons.'' Sora said, putting another lollipop in his mouth to replace the one that had been sucked to every last bit. ''Nothing compared to mine of course.'' He smirked.

''Someone sure is confident.'' Edo said with a small laugh. ''Not even Serena's dueling impresses you.'' Sora's smirk faltered a bit at the mention of that name.

''Yeah...did you ever interact with her?'' Sora ssked. He was aware that Serena was pretty isolated from the rest of the students, but Edo was a commander-in-chief so maybe he had some connections that he didn't. However, Edo shook his head.

''I had never even seen her before. I spend most of my time in Xyz Dimension after all.'' Which was something he wasn't all that proud of. ''Why the sudden interest?'' It was still a bit hard for Edo to see Sora as someone who wasn't a loner.

''No real reason. I just thought that since our previous interactions weren't all the friendly, I could try to start over with her, as former Academia members.'' Sora said and he laid back down on his seat. To be honest, he was also very interested in dueling her. Someone like her...should definitely be interesting.

''Now Leopard Dancer, attack Dragostapelia!'' Serena focused on Yuto's expression to see if it would change because they attacked with her monster instead of Ruri's, but he looked baffled more than anything. Probably because they expected her to be wary of their known face-down card.

''I activate a Trap Card, Phantom Knights' Wing. Now I can target one monster I control and that monster gains 500 Attack Points! I choose Dragostapelia.'' Blue and hazy wings appeared over Dragostapelia's purple and spiky wings and it let out a very strange sounding roar as its Attack Points rose to 3200.

''I activate Leopard Dancer's effect! Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster gains Attack, I can have Leopard Dancer gain the same amount!''

''I activate Dragostapelia's effect! I can target a monster...'' Yuri had been so eager to jump in and ruin Serena's attack, but...

''Sorry Yuri, but Leopard Dancer can't be targeted by my opponent's card effects.'' Leopard Dancer gained a red aura and it lunged towards Dragostapelia with her 3400 Attack Points. Yuri frowned, but he wasn't out of the count yet.

''First time the monster targeted by Phantom Knights' Wing would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it's not destroyed!'' The shadowy wings wrapped around Dragostapelia and despite its weak apperance, it blocked Leopard Dancer's claws quite effectively!

''But you still take the damage!''

Yu Boys Life Points: 1100

''I'm disappointed, is that attack all you got Serena?'' Yuri asked,, but Serena just smirked at this.

''Leopard Dancer can attack twice per turn. You probably should've waited a little bit before saying that.'' Not that she minded, that just meant that she could prove him wrong and she gladly took every opportunity to do that to the smug Fusion Duelist. ''Leopard Dancer, attack Dragostapelia again!'' This time the sharp claws went right through the wings and through Dragostapelia's body, destroying it.

Yu Boys Life Points: 900

''Your Dragostapelia was kind of useless wasn't it?'' Yugo asked, trying his best not to laugh. Yuri's mess ups meant they were in a losing position after all.

''It's not my fault that everything seems to be immune to targeting nowadays.'' Or if not targeting, have some sort of protection effect. ''Besides, you have barely done anything. We have Synchro Summoned once! And even that one only dealt 500 points of damage!'' Which at this point was still meaningless damage.

''That's still more than what your monster did!'' Yugo yelled back and while Yuya tried to calm the two down, Yuto took over so it would at least look like to the audience that Yuya was paying attention to the duel.

''Now Assembled Nightingale, attack directly!'' Serena cmmanded and said brid flew up high and prepared to attack. Now if Rin's prediction was right...

''You're not taking this away from me!'' Yugo realized it was his card's time to shine and since Yuri had brought up him barely doing anything, he really wanted to do this one. ''When my opponent declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand, Speedroid Menko!'' Suddenly to the field appeared a light-blue, spinning, square-shaped mechanical-looking kite.

Attribute: Wind Type: Machine Atk: 100 Def: 2000 Level: 4

''When summoned by this effect, Menko changes all my opponent's monsters to Defense Position!'' Menko spun even faster, faster and faster, until wind got so strong that Nightingale was forced to the ground and Leopard Dancer to her knees. ''Bet you didn't see that coming!'' Yugo was sure that the girls were sure about their victory already.

''Of course not. We just felt like attacking with Leopard Dancer first.'' Rin decided to say that under her breath, not wanting to burst Yugo's bubble. There were times when he needed a grip on reality, but this wasn't one of those times. ''Girls...'' Rin looked at the other girls and then at the trap card in her hand. The girls nodded at her and she nodded back. They were sure this card would come in handy. ''I set a card face-down and end our turn.''

''Our turn!'' Yugo drew the card and Yuto smiled once he saw what it was. ''I activate a Spell Card, Xyz Treasure. Now I can draw a card for each Xyz Monster on the field and with two, I draw two!'' Yuto was sure Ruri was smiling at this. Their minds had thought alike yet again. ''Then I banish Phantom Knighs' Reverse Demise from my Graveyard to activate its effect. By banishing another Phantom Knights' monster and spell or trap card, I can draw two mroe cards. I banish Break Sword and Wing.'' And just like that, they had four cards in their hand and these were some pretty important cards.

''I go first!'' Yugo yelled. He was tired of there not being enough Synchro plays from their side and he was going to fix it with this card. ''I activate a Spell Card Dimension Synchro! Now by shuffling a banished Tuner monster and banished non-Tuner monsters to the deck, I can Synchro Summon a Synchro monster with the level equal to those banished mosnters levels. I shuffle back to the deck, Level 3 Tuner Tri-Eyed Dice, Level 3 The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots and Level 1 Predaplant Sarraceniant! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!'' Yugo's beautiful white, blue and green dragon flew high up to the sky, stopped in front of the sun and then flew back to the ground, though it didn't land. It kept flying in the air.

Attribute: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Level: 7

''That dragon...it's so cool!'' Amanda, Tanner and Frank all said in unison. They had been more on the Yuzu's side this entire match, but that dragon was starting to change their minds.

''About time more of them come out..'' Jack said with a small smile. He and Reiji had faced all four of those dragons and he would've been disappointed if all of them didn't make an apperance in this duel.

''It's too early to be impressed!'' Yuri said, holding another card in his hand. ''I activate a Spell Card, Fusion Succession! Now by banishing a Fusion Monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with the same Level and Attribute as the banished monster and this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon! I banish my Level 8 Predaplant Dragostapelia. Toxic Plant Dragon! Wither away and from the hell beneath your thorns, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!'' As a complete opposite of the glorious and beautiful dragon that Yugo summoned, Yuri's ace was mostly dark green and dark purple with more mouths and eyes that should be poosible on one serpentine bdy. Its drool splashed to the ground as it moved its multiple mouths at the end of its appendages.

Attribute: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2800 Def: 2000 Level: 8

''When Starving Venom is Fusion Sommoned, I can have it gain Attack Points equal to the attack of a Special Summoned monster my opponent controls until the end of the turn. I choose Leopard Dancer.'' There was no need to worry about targeting since this effect didn't target and as such, there was nothing in the way of Starving Venom gaining 2900 more attack and rising to very respectable and dangerous 5700!

The crowd's reaction to this monster wasn't as postive as to some others, but there was no time to comment on it or its effect as the boys continued their turn, with Yuya in the lead. ''Next I banish Phantom Knights' Fog Blade from my Graveyard to Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Half Lance from the Graveyard.'' The unfortunate owner of the broken weapon floated through the floor and appeared between the two just summoned dragons.

''Wait, this set-up...'' Yuzu realized something. They still had two cards in their hand, three other dragons were on the field, they had two other monsters and they hadn't used their Normal Summon yet. Was Yuya going to summon...

''I tribute The Phantom Knights of Half Lance and Speedroid Menko. Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!'' To complete the dragon roundup, Yuya summoned out his ace monster, the primaly red colored dragon with different colored eyes and no wings to speak of.

Attribute: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Level: 7

''There they are!'' Melissa shouted after a bit of silence from both her and NIco. ''Yuya has assembled all four of his dragons to the field! And three of them on this one turn!'' This was of course followed by people cheering. Even people who rooted for Yuzu to win were excited to see those dragons...if only because they wanted to see her beat them.

''I wonder how Yuzu is planning on countering those dragons.'' Nico said. After all, they had variety of effects, all dangerous in their own way.

''I can't believe he's asking that.'' Reiji said with a sigh. He would've thought that someone working as an announcer would be more observant.

''What do you mean Reiji?'' Himika asked, keeping her eyes on Reira at all time. Last time those dragons were on the field, he started glowing eerily, but this time nothing was happening. Even then, she wanted to be prepared.

''Ruri's Xyz Monster, Assembled Nightingale, can't be targeted by effects and as long as it has Xyz Materials, it can be protected from destruction. None of the four dragons have effects that can get past that. There are still three Xyz Materials on the monster so they can protect it for three more turns.'' Hypothetically of course, it all depended on what Yuya and the others would draw on their next turn.

''So, do you think that Yuzu will win?'' Himika asked and Reiji shrugged his shoulders.

''I don't know, but I'm sure that Nightingale is not the monster that will decide this match.'' In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if it left the field earlier than others expected.

''Now Starving Venom, attack Leopard Dancer!'' The poisonous dragon roared and used its whip-like tail to destroy Leopard Dancer and when it came to Starving Venom, that was probably the most pleasant way to be destroyed by it. ''Then Dark Rebellion, attack Assembled Nightingale.'' Unfortunately there was no reason to be excited about this attack as all four of the boys knew what was coming.

''I activate Nightingale's effect! By detaching an Xyz Material, you can't destroy Lyrilusc monsters this turn and I take no battle damage.'' Not that the latter mattered as Nightingale was in Defense Position. Dark Rebellion's electricity attack went completely around Nightingale, protecting the girls from harm.

''I set a card and end our turn. At this moment, Starving Venom's effect ends and its atack returns to normal.'' Yugo sighed, another turn with no damage on the girls. ''Is dueling against Ruri always like this?'' He asked, more than a little frustrated about being unable to get past that monster. Yuto chuckled nervously.

''Let's just say that there have been duels where she's summoned Nightingale turn one and I haven't been able to get rid of it for the entire duel.'' Not his proudest moments that's for sure. Though it did make him think of something. ''Yuri, how did you beat her when you...''

''Kidnapped her?'' Yuri asked, like there was nothing wrong with that. ''Simple, I'm stronger than her, so I won.'' Yuri said, making Yuto roll his eyes.

''In other words, you got lucky and she got a bad hand.'' Yuto smirked a little. He didn't care if that was true or not, it would be fun to get a rise out of Yuri every now and then.

''Our turn!'' Meanwhile the girls started their turn and they looked at the card that they drew. It was a very important card. ''Should we go for it?'' Yuzu asked, wanting to make sure with others before she played it.

''I don't think we should rely on Nightingale.'' Serena said and not only because she felt it was a bit cowardly way to win.

''Right. Even in best case scenario of inflicting 800 points this turn, they could draw something big and we don't know what that face-down is.'' Ruri added. Her monster was potent yes, but this card could give them even greater possibilities.

''Do it Yuzu. I'm sure that's what she wants.'' Rin said, adding some emphasis on the pronoun. Yuzu nodded and played the card.

''We activate a Spell Card, En-Blessings!'' As soon as it was activated, the card shone with all the colors of the rainbow.

''En-Blessings?!'' All of the Yu Boys said in shocked unison.

''That must be Ray's card...'' Himika said, so unsure how she should feel about this supposed daughter she had. Even if she wasn't a biological child...

''This card can only be activated if there's an Xyz, Fusion and Synchro monster on one side of the field. By tributing one monster, we draw three cards!'' Nightingale disappeared from the field with a burst of light and her sacrifice was definitely not in vain as the three cards the girls drew were definitely going to turn things around. ''We activate another Spell Card, Slip Fusion! When this card is activated, we can send a monster from the Extra Deck to the Graveyard and immediately after that Fusion Summon by banishing Fusion Materials from the Graveyard, including the sent monster. We send Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir and banish it along with Lunalight Leopard Dancer!'' Yuzu and Serena both smiled as they held up the two cards.

''Wait, but that means...'' Yuya couldn't believei it. They were going to fuse...

''We fuse together Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir and Lunalight Leopard Dancer! Angelic harmony! Hunter of full moon! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now arrive and sing the song of midnight! Lunalight Melodious Dancer!'' Yuzu and Serena chanted together and the result was a teenage girl with pure white skin, animal-like claws and feet, a crimson battle armor, long flowing blue hair and a halo over her head.

Attribute: Light Type: Beast-Warrior Atk: 3200 Def: 3500 Level: 10

''They fused their aces together...'' Yuri said with a smirk. Now that was a monster worth taking down.

''We activate Melodious Dancer's effect! Once per turn,, we can have her gain 300 attack for each Special Summoned monster my opponent controls until the end of next turn. With four, she gains 1200 Attack Points! And before you try to use Clear Wing's effect, we should let you know that none of Melodious Dancer's effects can be negated!'' Melodious Dancer sang an extremely high note, which caused her to be surrounded by a glowing aura, raising her attack to 4400.

''And we're just getting started!'' Now it was Rin's time to again show what she got. ''We Normal Summon a Tuner monster, Windwitch - Sleet Bell.'' A small witch on a frozen cane appeared. She was holding two wands, one with a raindrop at the tip and another with a snowflake at the tip.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster/Tuner Atk: 100 Def: 100 Level: 1

''When Sleet Bell is Normal or Special Summoned, we can Special Summon one Wind Witch Synchro Monster from our Graveyard with its effects negated and attack and defense reduced to 0. We choose Blizzard Bell.'' The temperature dropped by a few degress when Blizzard Bell appeared back on the field, though having its effects negated and stats dropped made it slightly less intimidating. ''Now we tune our Level 8 Blizzard Bell with our Level 1 Sleet Bell! Harness the absolute power of snow and conquer this frozen land! Synchro Summon! Snowstorm incarnate! Level 9! Windwitch - Whiteout Bell!'' Unlike the previous Synchro Monsters which were mostly made out of ice, this one had its entire body covered in snow. It had a triangle head with two glowing blue eyes, spherical body with spikes protuding from the bottom and three large crystals on both sides of its body. It floated above the field with a misty aura around it.

Attribute: Wind Type: Spellcaster Atk: 2950 Def: 2800 Level: 9

''We activate Whiteout Bell's effect! Once per turn, we can inflict damage to our opponent equal to the number of cards they control times 100. You control 7 cards, so take 700 points of damage!'' The six crystals started glowing and it felt like the temperature dropped again.

''I don't think so! I activate Clear Wing's effect! When a level 5 or higher monster activates its effect, I can negate that activation and effect and destroy the monster!'' Yugo declared, but instead Clear Wing just floated there, not moving a muscle. ''Huh?'' Was that...snow on its body?

''Sorry to disappoint you Yugo, but as long as Whiteout stays on the field, all our opponent's monsters with a lower attack than Whiteout have their effects negaated!'' The six crystals came together and shot a frozen beam at Yugo, hitting him directly.

Yu Boys Life Points: 200

''I hate to say this, but now I know how you felt back then Yuri.'' Yugo said, referring to being unable to use any of his monster's effects like what happened with Dragostapelia.

''And we're not done yet!'' Ruri said and the boys realized immediately what she meant. They still had one card in their hand and they had already summoned a Fusion and Synchro monster. Only thing that was left was..''We activate yet another Spell Card, Rank-Up Magic - Lyrilusc Soar! Now we can Special Summon Assembled Nightingale from our Graveyard and use it as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon of an Xyz monster who's rank is 2 higher. Singing and dancing together! Birds with strong wings, take to the skies! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 3! Lyrilusc - Superb Lyrebird!'' Finishing off the Extra Deck summons was another bird woman, this one covered in silver-colored feathers with a golden tiara on it and long legs with sharp claws.

Attribute: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 0 Def: 0 Rank: 3

''Rank 3...'' Yuto said with a smile. He figured she would have at least one.

''After resolution, Lyrilusc Flight attaches itself as an Xyz Material to the summoned Xyz Monster. In addtion, we can target two differently named Lyrilusc monsters in our Graveyard and attach them to Superb Lyrebird. We choose Iolite Shrike and Sapphire Swallow.'' All of the sudden instead of just one orb of light circling the monster, there were four. ''Superb Lyrebird gains 600 Attack Points for each Xyz Material on her. With four, she has 2400 Attack Points!'' Lyrebird glowed red as her Attack Points skyrocketed from measly 0 to respectable 2400.

''Yuzu! Keep going! Hot-blooded!'' Syuzo yelled, really unable to hold back his excitement after seeing all of that, even if he knew that it wasn't just Yuzu's doing.

''They're really making this an entertaining show.'' Dennis said with a smile, but after a while it turned into a frown. To think that he was one of the main reasons the girls got in this mess in the first place... Even if he regretted it, it didn't change the fact that the girls suffered greatly because of him. He was sure that Yuri had apologized, .he should as well.

''All in one turn...'' Masumi made a fist with both of her hands. That does it! ''Yaiba! Hokuto!'' She adressed the two while standing up, making the two wonder what she was going to say. ''You'll teach me how to properly use Synchro and Xyz! I'm not losing to Yuzu, I'm just not!'' Not anymore! This was a rivalry and that meant they had to stay about on equal level. She wasn't going to let Yuzu get that far ahead of her. Yaiba and Hokuto nodded, not going to say no to that kind of energy.

''We activate Superb Lyrebird's effect! Once per turn, we can target a monster we control and all battle damage that monster inflicts this turn is doubled. We target Lyrebird herself!'' It wasn't really necessary for their victory, but there was no harm in using it. ''Lyrebird can also attack directly, now go!'' The bird woman flew past all four of the mighty dragons, ready to claw her and her owner to victory!

''I activate Phantom Knights' Half Lance's effect from the Graveyard! By banishing it, we take no battle damage this turn!'' The ghostly warrior rose from the grave one more time and threw the handle part of the javelin to the air, which burst apart and formed a barrier around Yuto, protecting him and the others from the lethal damage of this attack. No matter how much Lyrebird pecked and scrached, she could not break through and was forced to return to the girls.

''Fine, we'll just destroy the dragons instead! Melodious Dancer can attack all of the opponent's monsters once each. Go!'' Serena said. Even if they couldn't deal any damage, losing all of those dragons would be a huge blow and practically assure their victory anyway. Melodious Dancer ran forward with speed that couldn't be seen with a naked eye, but...

''We activate a Trap Card, Supreme King's Domain!'' An even larger barrier suddenly appeared around the boys and their monsters!

''Supreme King?!'' The girls said shocked. That was Zarc's card!

''If there's at least one of Synchro Dragon, Fusion Dragon or Xyz Dragon on the field, we can pay half our Life Points and for the rest of this turn, our monsters can't be destroyed by battle or card effects nor can they be targeted.'' Once again the girls' attack was repelled and while Melodious Dancer could attack all of the monsters, there was no point so the girls called off the attack.

Yu Boys Life Points: 100

''We end our turn.'' Serena grit her teeth frustrated. They were so close! Just measly 100 Life Points left!

''This is amazing! Yuya manages to stay in the game by the skin of his teeth!'' Nico said with a big smile. That boy's determination when it came to dueling never failed to impress. ''How do you think he'll get out of this Melissa?'' Things were looking grim, but it wouldn't be the first time a comeback has been made from nearly 0 Life Points.

''I would say that he can't...'' And she kind of wanted to since she was still low key cheering for Yuzu. ''But Yuzu managed to pull off an impressive turn despite having 0 cards in hand before, so I think there's a possibility that Yuya can do the same.'' And it wasn't like Yuya to finish a duel anti-climactically.

''This is going to be a pretty important draw.'' Yuya said and the others nodded, fully agreeing with him. This draw would determine whether they won or not.

''Do you think we'll draw the other card Zarc left us?'' Yuri asked. Supreme King's Domain allowed them to survive to this turn so it would only be fitting.

''I sure hope so! We're not losing this duel!'' Yugo said, feeling more determined to win than ever before.

''We're with you all the way Yuya!'' Yuto said and so all three placed heir hands on the deck. Yuya did the same, closed his eyes and smiled.

''Our turn!'' Yuya drew and it was the card they needed and expected. ''We activate a Spell Card, Supreme King's Greed! Since there's a Synchro Dragon, Fusion Dragon and Xyz Dragon monster on our side of the field, we can draw three cards!'' And with these three cards, they would win! ''Yugo!'' Yuya yelled and the Synchro User nodded. ''We Normal Summon a Tuner Monster, Tuning Magician.'' An energetic pink-haired giirl in light-green clothes hit the field, looking rather tiny next to the dragons.

Attribute: Dartk Type: Spellcaster/Tuner Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 1

''Tuning Magician!'' Sam exclaimed. It was so nice to see it again, especially now that he knew what Jack meant by giving him that card. ''But wait...'' Won't her effect deplete the rest of Yuya's Life Points?

''Normally when Tuning Magician is Normal or Special Summoned, our opponent gains 400 Life Points while we lose 400 Life Points... but your Whiteout negates that, doesn't it?'' Yugo smirked and Rin couldn't help, but smile. To think they would turn that effect on them like that. ''Then we tune our Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with our Level 1 Tuning Magician! Dragon with dual-colored eye! Gain the shining wings of light. Soar to the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Dragon with the piercing eyss of breakthrough! Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!'' The new Synchro Monster that appeared was a larger dragon with very similar appearance to Clear Wing, but this one was black, dark blue and white and huge gust of wind followed wherever it flew.

Attribute: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 3000 Def: 2500 Level 8

''Yuri!'' Yuya yelled and the fusion boy smirked, ready to assist. ''We activate a Spell Card, Odd-Eyes Fusion! Now we can Fusion Summon a Dragon-Type Fusion monster, using mosnters we control or that are in our hands. We fuse together Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Become one with the poisonous dragon. Be the power that leads to supremacy! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Dragon with gem-like eyes of kindess! Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!'' The combined form of the two dragons was a white and purple dragon with red orbs all around it and bizarre-looking wings.

Attribute: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 3300 Def: 2500 Level: 10

''Then we activate Venom Dragon's effect! Once per turn we can target one of our opponent's monsters and Venom Dragon gains Attack equal to that monster's attack, along with gaining that monster's name and effects until the end of our turn. We target Whiteout Bell!'' The red orbs around Venom Dragon's body started glowing and Whiteout appeared in them.

''Should we use Lyrebird's effect now? We can't afterwards.'' Ruri asked. Lyrebid's effect would let them change all monsters their opponent controls or they control to defense position by detaching an Xyz Material and those positions couldn't be changed until the next Standby Phase. If they let Venom Dragon have Whiteout's effect, they couldn't use Lyrebird's effect anymore.

''They still have a card left in hand, I think it would be too risky.'' Rin said. They already summoned a Synchro and Fusion monster. They were sure to summon an Xyz Monster with that last card.

''Besides, we should use Melodious Dancer's effect!'' Serena said and nodded to Yuzu, who nodded back. ''We activate Melodious Dancer's effect. During our opponent's turn, we can target one monster they control and that monster can't attack this turn. We choose Venom Dragon!'' Melodious Dancer twirled around and a large ring of light appeared around her. She twirled around some more and that ring jumped from her to the colorful dragon, who was binded by it. Still, it didn't stop Venom Dragon's effect from going through and its Attack Points rose to 6250!

''We activate Venom Dragon's effect that it took from Whiteout Bell. Once per turn, we can inflict damage to our opponent for each card they control. You control five so take 500 points of damage!'' Venom Dragon's orbs gllowed again and from five of them shot out five beams, bypassing the girls' monsters and hitting them directly.

Bracelet Girls Life Points: 700

''Yuto!'' Yuya gestured to the Xyz User who gave a thumbs up. ''We activate a Spell Card Rank-Up Magic - Odd-Eyes Force! Now by targeting an Xyz Monster we control, we can Xyz Summon an Odd-Eyes Xyz Monster with a higher rank by using that Xyz monster as a material! We target Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Dragon of dual-colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with the eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!'' A third powerful and large dragon descended, this one black, red and purple all over and such a bizarre design that it had to be seen to be believed.

Attribute: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 3000 Def: 2500 Rank: 7

''It's not over yet! Next with our already set Pendulum Scales, we Pendulum Summon Performapal Trump Girl from the Extra Deck!'' The tiny magician girl made her long-awaited return, having been stuck in the Extra Deck since turn three. ''Then we activate Odd-Eyes Force's effect from the Graveyard! By banishing it and destroying a Pendulum Scale, we can Special Summon an Odd-Eyes monster from our deck, hand or face-up from the Extra Deck. We destroy Guiturtle and now, return to the field, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!'' Yuya's signature monster returned to the field with its familiar roar.

''He's going to summon that.'' Yuzu smiled. She wasn't there to see it, but she knew that the next monster Yuya would summon was the first time he ever summoned a monster of one of three Extra Deck Summons.

''We activate Performapal Trump GIrl's effect! Now we can Fusion Summon a Dragon-Type Fusion monster, by using monsters on our side of the field as materials, including Trump Girl! We fuse together Trump Girl and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Wielder of mysterious powers, become the light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!'' The final of the dragons was very similar in apperance to Yuya's ece, except its head was slightly bigger with strange eyes and there was a large ring on its back.

Attribute: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 3000 Def: 2000 Level: 8

''Looks like thanks to the others, Yuya has mastered all of the summoning methods.'' Reiji said with a small smile on his face.

''What do you mean Reiji? He summoned quite extensively in his duel against you and from what I heard, he has been using all the summoning methods for quite some time.'' Himika said, still mostly focused on Reira. She seemed really excited about the duel all of the sudden.

''One time usage isn't mastering nor is using them together haphazardly. In this duel, I think Yuya and the others have shown deeper teamwork and summoning combinations than ever before.'' Reiji almost felt proud that one of his Lancers had reached this level.

''This is incredible! Yuya has upgraded all of his dragons into much stronger versions!'' Melissa had never seen this level of dueling from him, it was the most exciting thing she has ever seen!

''Not to mention that with that move, Yuya has summoned 12 monsters from his Extra Deck while Yuzu has summoned 9.'' Nico couldn't smile more even if he tried. ''These two have really improved since I first saw them and their development has been great to watch.'' Even if he wasn't there for all or most of it really.

''GO YUYA! THAT'S MY SON!'' Yoko had stood up and shoutad at the top of her lungs, drawing a lot of attention, but she didn't care about that. This was her son dueling and nothing was going to stop her from cheering for him. Yusho just smiled, happy about Yuya's skills and his wife's enthusiasm.

''On our Battle Phase, we activate Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon's effect. We can destroy all Level 5 or higher monsters our opponent controls!'' Wing Dragon opened up its large wings and flew towards the two female monsters with breakneck speed. In a blink of an eye, it dashed through the both monsters, destroying them and leaving only Superb Lyrebird. ''Then Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, attack Superb Lyrebird.'' Rebellion Dragon surrounded itself with electricity and it shot out a powerful wave of electrical energy. There was no point in using Lyrebird's effect as it would only be negated thanks to Venom Dragon stealing Whiteout Bell's effect. As such, there was nothing the girls could do as their Xyz Monster was electrocuted.

Bracelet GIrls Life Points: 100

''This will finish it! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack directly!'' The magical dragon started charging up its attack and powerful energy focused on the ring on its back. Light was shimmering from it and any second now it was going to fire a powerful blast. But the girls were prepared for this!

''We activate a Trap Card, En-Balance!'' The boys eyes widened. They had another Ray card?! ''We can only activate this card on the turn that a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monster has been destroyed on our side of the field. Now all monsters our opponent controls are destroyed and for each monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect, you'll take 800 points of damage!'' A large burst of light filled the entire field, The girls smiled. With this, they would...

''When Venom Dragon is destroyed, we can Special Summon 1 monster from our Pendulum Zone and place Venom Dragon in its place. We Special Summon Performapal Monkeyboard.'' Yuri said. The poisonous Pendulum Dragon suddenly became a Pendulum Scale and it was replaced by a lot less terrifying monster...a funny monkey on a circus ball.

Attribute: Earth Type: Beast Atk: 1000 Def: 2400 Level: 6

''When Wing Dragon is destroyed, we can place it on a Pendulum Scale.'' Wing Dragon joined its fellow dragon evolution in the Pendulum Scale and thanks to these effects, they now had a Pendulum Scale of 1 to 10.

''Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon is a Pendulum Monster as well, so it will go to the Extra Deck.''' Yuto said and finally one of the dragons actually left the field...but it didn't go to the Graveyard so no damage was dealt.

''If Rune-Eyes is Fusion Summoned by using a Pendulum Summoned Pendulum Monster, on the turn it's summoned, it's unaffected by our opponent's card effects!'' Rune-Eyes kept charging its attack, it was just a second away from firing a beam that would reduce the girls' Life Points to 0.

''En-Balance's second effect ends the turn immediately!'' Yuzu said and all of the sudden the charging of the attack stopped and it was the End Phase of the boys' turn.

''We were so close!'' Ruri said frustrated. She had been so sure that Ray's card would bring them to victory.

''They just had to have that kind of field.'' Rin shook her head annoyed. Not like it was Ray's card's fault. Her world didn't have Pendulums after all, all monsters would have hit the grave.

''And now we're in a pretty bad spot.'' Serena frowned as she looked at the boys field. ''Their Pendulum Scales are from 1 to 10, they still have Rune-Eyes on the field and Wing Dragon's Pendulum Effect allows them to increase their monster's Attack Points beyond to what we can reach. We have to rely on our next draw.'' Which was something Serena didn't really like doing, but it was part of the game sometimes.

''To think that they would have a trap like that...'' Yuto said, thinking how lucky they were that their monsters were Pendulums.

''Ray must've been able to summon Extra Deck monsters quite freaquently to have cards like those. She had to have been a very strong duelist.'' Yuri said. It really made him want to duel her, even if he knew it was impossible.

''Just 100 Life Points on both sides, this is so intense!'' Yugo said, though part of him was worried. If they drew any of Rin's cards, they would pretty much lose.

Both them and the girls held their breath as Yuzu drew quite possibly the last card of the duel. She kept her eyes closed even afer drawing, nervous that she was going to draw something that wouldn't help them. When she finally opened her eyes, she smiled. ''Yuya, do you remember the first duel we had after you got Pendulums?'' Yuya was clearly a bit surprised by that question, but he nodded.

''Yeah. I failed to Pendulum Summon and lost a lot of trust after they cound out I was the only one with Pendulum Cards.'' Yuya said. It was funny to think about it now, now that so many people had Pendulums. That time seemed so far away, back when everything was simple and they didn't have the slightest idea of other dimensions or about who they really were. ''Why are you bringing that up now?''

''Well...I never mentioned it, but I was jealous of you back then.'' Yuya's eyes widened a bit at this revealation. ''I had always thought our skills were about equal, but now you had this power that I...no one else had. It made a pretty noticeable gap.'' Admittely Yuto's appearance made it so that she didn't dwell on it as much as she would have otherwise, but still... ''That gap got even bigger when you started using other Extra Deck summons, but I never minded that as much as the first appearance of that gap. I had never really been jealous of you before after all.'' Not just their skills, she had thought their entertainment were about on the same level. ''But, I don't have to worry about that anymore. I won't be jealous.'' Yuzu said as she showed the card that she was holding, making Yuya gasp.

''That's...''

''We place Scale 5 Cadence the Melodious Diva on the Pendulum Scale!'' To the top of the blue pillar rose a pink-skinned girl with long blonde hair, red and white clothes similar to other Melodious monsters and two wings with musical notes on them. ''We activate Cadence's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, we can Special Summon one Melodious monster from our Graveyard or Banished Zone, but the monster is shuffled to the deck at the end of the turn. We Special Summon, Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir.'' The angelic fairy in a rose bud, wearing a light-blue dress returned to the field after a long absence.

Attribute: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 1000 Def: 2000 Level: 6

''Bloom Diva, huh.'' Yuya closed his eyes eyes. This would finish it.

''Bloom Diva attacks Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Due to her effect, Bloom Diva is not destroyed and we take no battle damage from this battle!'' The two monsters clashed, but there seemed to be no result. ''At this moment, Bloom Diva's effect activates! After damage calculation, if she battled a Special Summoned monster, you take damage equal to the difference in attack between Bloom Diva and your monster!'' And that monster would be destroyed, but with only 100 Life Points left, this would finish it. Bloom Diva opened its mouth and shot out a yellow beam that went through Rune-Eyes and hit Yuya directly, knocking him back a few steps.

Yu Boys Life Points: 0

The entire stadium went quiet for a while as everyone processed what had just happened. The back and forth duel of multiple different summons and monsters was finally over and the winner had been decided. ''Yuzu Hiragi wins!'' Nico and Melissa yelled in perfect unison and only then did the crowd erupt into a cheer unlike ever before. People stood up and started clapping, flaps and banners weer waved and from every corner of the audience you could hear either cheering or talking about the match.

''That was awesome Ruri! You did great Yuto!'' Sayaka and Allen yelled together while Shun and Kaito wore proud smiles, very glad to have the two duelists as their friends.

''So it came down to Fusions in the end.'' Sora said, biting off the last bit of his chocolate.

''Well Fusions were the starting point. It's only fitting they're the ones who end things.'' Edo said and Sora nodded. Besides, he wasn't going to complain. He directly taught Yuzu Fusion and then indirectly taught it to Yuya!

''Aww, the cool dragons lost.'' Tanner said with a pout.

''I didn't really mind. Yuzu's monsters were really nice too.'' Amanda said with a small smile.

''They're just singers though...'' Frank said, not really seeing what was so impressive about their looks.

''Don't worry darling! I'm coming down to comfort you right away!'' Mieru got off her seat and started running, only to be stopped by a pair of very strong hands on her shoulders, Gloria's hands. ''Let me go you amazon!'' The fortune-telling girl struggled, but Gloria's grip was just too powerful and the size difference too large.

''Listen, my sister's fangirling can be annoying, but nothing has ever irrated me more than your constant talking about your 'darling'.'' The temptation to card the girl had been very, very strong more than a few times.

''So you support me in this?'' Grace asked happily. Gloria had always been a bit difficult about this Yuya's dueling thing.

''...I still thnk you could do better.''

''H-H-Hot-blooded!'' Syuzo was crying tears of joy so hard that some of them fell on Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu and while it was a bit annoying, they could definitely see where he was coming from.

''Big sis Yuzu did so well!'' Ayu kept on clapping, doing it way faster than anyone else around them.

''It's a shame about Big Bro Yuya though.'' Tatsuya had been so sure he could pull off a win in the end there, but alas.

''They both left me in nothing, but shivers!'' Futoshi said, unable to stay still.

''So dear.'' Yoko said, adressing Yusho. ''Do you think Yuya has surpassed you as an Entertainment Duelist?'' She asked with a small smile.

''Well, I think there's still a lot that Yuya has to learn.'' Yusho laughed a bit, his eyes full of pride. ''But so do I. Field of enterainment is constantly evolving after all, you never know what might become the next best thing.'' Like Speed Duels becoming more common or dueling in a VR space. ''So I'd say we're about equal now.'' He said, only to be nudged by Yoko.

''You're just saying that because you want an excuse to duel him.'' Yoko grinned and then all of teh sudden, Yusho cupped her face.

''Am I that transparent?'' He said as he brought his face closer and both closed their eyes.

Reiji was clapping as well, more than pleased with this duel. ''I need to make an appointment to have duel with Yuzu and the others.'' He was very eager to try out their strength on his own. ''I wonder how that duel will go.'' Normally he had some expectations, but with them you never knew. They could...

''Dwagon...'' Himika gasped and Reiji turned around when they heard that. It was...''Dwagon! Dwagon!'' Reira was laughing and repeating the word.

''Reira! Your first word!'' Himika felt tears well up in her eyes. After all the things that she had done, to think that she would be this affected by Reira's first word.

''It's not the most ordinary first word.'' Reiji walked on over and patted Reira's head, making her coo and laugh even more. ''But Reira isn't an ordinary baby.'' Reiji smiled. He was going to take whatever it takes to make sure that Reira would grow up well and happy this time. She wasn't going ot go through the trauma her boy self did.

''Not again! I can't believe I lost again!'' Yugo said, stomping his foot up and down while shaking his hands. ''It sholdn't be this hard to beat Rin!''

''Yugo it was hardly just you two dueling...'' Yuto said with a sigh. Dealing with Yugo's antics was definitely going to be a problem in the future.

''Just so you know, I'm blaming our loss on you.'' Yuri said, adressing the other three who were less than pleased by this. ''Can't you take a joke? I know how to admit defeat you know.'' He just needed more practice in it...not that he wanted to lose more.

''We gave it our all and the audience enjoyed it. I couldn't be happier with the result.'' Yuya said with a big smile, making the other three stare at him.

''You really don't care that we didn't win?'' Yugo asked, sounding even more frustrated.

''You aren't even little bit disappointed?'' Yuto asked, since he certainly was.

''We're part of you. You kind of have to be honest with us.'' Yuri said bluntly, making Yuya laugh a bit.

''I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. But when I think about the duels before ths, all of them had something in the line. I had to focus on winning, I had to think about what would happen if I lost. So, to have a duel where the result didn't matter and where the audience was entertained...that was the greatest thing I could ask for.'' Yuya raised his hand up and one after another, Yugo, Yuto and Yuri high-fived it. ''It was a good duel guys.''

''Yes! Winning has never felt better!'' Serena said as she pumped her fist. It wasn't something she usually did, but she was just so excited about this.

''I agree, especially since I wasn't in the state of mind to enjoy my last victory over Yugo.'' Rin said, shuddering as she thought about it. Who knows what kind of things that Doktor could've made her do to Yugo?

''Can we please not talk about that now?'' Ruri asked, not thinking back on that time too fondly. Not because she lost both of her duels, but because of many other factors.

''I agree, we should celebrate the great duel we just had.'' Yuzu said, beaming from ear to ear. ''Not only that, but our teamwork as well. It was great to finally spend so much time with you. It had been something I was hoping for for a really long time.. Ever since I first heard about you Ruri.'' Though she didn't have any idea about just how close all four of them were back then.

''I don't think I ever even thanked you for opening my eyes to Academia's doing.'' Serena said, frowning a bit. ''I had been so obsessed with proving myself and becoming strong that I didn't realize all the wrong things they were doing.'' She had been so foolish!

''If you ask me, you're still pretty obsessed about being strong.'' Rin said with a giggle and Serena smiled a bit, she couldnt' really argue with that. ''But I'm happy too. Yugo was my only real friend growing up so having this many new girl friends is fun.'' It would be better if they all had their own bodies, but they could make it work!

''I'm sure the four of us will have plenty of similar duels in the future.'' Ruri said, not feeling like bringing up her concern when it came to dating like this. After all, she and Yuto might've been really close, but Yuri and Serena...

''This experience was really valuable to us and I'm sure it was the same for Yuya and the others.'' Yuzu looked over her shoulder and smiled at Yuya who was heading to the middle of the arena. Yuzu decided to do the same.

As they walked to the middle, many of their friends started running down the stands, Gongenzaka leading the pack and clearly eager to give them both a manly hug! Audience was still cheering, and clapping, Nico and Melissa were discussing the duel and Reiij had taken Reira in his hands. This duel had brought everyone and every dimension closer than ever before and it would be a great Link towards the future.

...

And it's done! Whew, writing all these duels took a lot out of me. Probably won't write another one for a while, at least not with these characters.

Despite its faults, Arc-V is still my favorite of the Yugioh spin-offs, by quite a large margin actually. I truly think there's a lot of great stuff going for it and I feel like some people are forgetting that because of disappointing ending. Which is understandable.

As for Vrains...it's off to an ok start. None of the episodes have been that great or bad for me personally. Still eager to follow it.

And this is the real finale this time, I'm not writing a Zarc vs Ray duel as said before.

But that's enough of me rambling. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
